


No "mi" Erik

by PockyBeagle



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, Post-Cuba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 45,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockyBeagle/pseuds/PockyBeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ese era Erik, y si no era Erik bien podía ser un clon o su hijo. ** Esto es algo bizarro, abusa del OCC y tiene una mínima mención adulto/menor. Si lo lees, estáis locos (?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cs90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cs90/gifts).



> Hola!! Bueno, esto ha salido de alguna parte delirante de mi mente, en realidad la inspiro un comentario. Se la dedico a CS90 ya que el comentario era suyo :D
> 
> Y perdón si es una de las peores historias que he escrito, pero estoy engripada. Y es bizarra, creo que había leído algo simil a esto, no me acuerdo mucho como era e.e Espero que no se considere plagio (?). Si encuentro el fic, subo el link. 
> 
> ADVERTENCIAS: esto es muy OCC, la personalidad de uno de los personajes esta muy cambiada, pero creo que se justifica. Ligero ligerisimo adulto/menor.
> 
> Enjoy??

**NO "MI" ERIK**

  
  
  
Había pensado demasiadas veces en cómo había llegado a “esto”. Él había estado viviendo una vida relativamente normal, o tan normal como podía, pero en algún momento esta se quebró y todo termino dado vuelta. Durante mucho tiempo analizó los sucesos de su vida, pero realmente nunca ninguno le advirtió que podía terminar  _así_.  
  
Hubo un día en él que él se estuvo egresando como profesor de genética de la universidad de Oxford. Ese mismo día, más bien a la noche, salio a festejarlo junto con su hermana y/o mejor amiga, Raven. Fue esa misma noche que conoció a Moira Mactager y se entero de quien era Sebastian Shaw.  
  
Cinco días después estaba en un barco, intentando detener el submarino de Shaw, y allí fue cuando conoció a Emma Frost. Bueno, “conoció” era un termino relativo. Ese mismo día fue cuando salto al océano, para rescatar a un perfecto desconocido que en poco tiempo se volvería una persona demasiado importante en su vida. Desde el principio Erik Lehnsherr tuvo la cualidad de girar su mundo.   
  
No iba a decir que fue amor a primera vista. Pero tampoco iba a negarlo. Por que algo paso cuando sus ojos se encontraron, en medio de esas turbulentas olas. Charles nunca supo que fue, pero supo que los dos se quedaron estáticos. Él le había dicho a Erik “No estas solo”, y algo en su propia mente susurro “y yo tampoco lo estaré más”.   
  
Claro, que el mundo de ambos se detuviera por conocerse, no significo que ellos asumieran las cosas tan rápido. Charles recuerda la relación un poco tensa, o más bien extraña, de los primeros días. Ambos intentando negar la química que aparentemente los empujaba a estar juntos. En esos primeros días conocieron a Hank McCoy, y ese mismo día fue en el que Erik decidió marcharse.  
  
El magnético había preguntado “¿Qué sabes sobre mi?” y el respondió “Todo”, y fue sincero, porque quizás sabía más de lo que debería. Quizás él no debía conocer todo su pasado, ni sus ideales, ni mucho menos sus sentimientos. Él no debería saber que Erik se sentía igual que él. Esa atracción no era solo suya, él  _sabía_  que el otro hombre también la sentía.   
  
Definitivamente no iba a negar que había sentido mucho miedo de que Erik decidiera marcharse. Lo ultimo que le había dicho fue “Shaw tiene amigos. A ti no te vendrían mal” esperando que eso funcionara, pero lo dudaba, conociendo tanto de él había deducido que la sensiblería no le afectaba demasiado. Esa noche ni siquiera pudo pegar un ojo, durante varios minutos se sintió tentado a obligarlo a quedarse, pero se repitió que no era ético. Charles nunca va a olvidar lo rápido que latió su corazón cuando lo vio al día siguiente, afirmando que buscarían a los mutantes  _solos_.   
  
“No se como es tener amigos”, había admitido Erik minutos más tarde, cuando estaban e privado. Charles sintió una mezcla de pena y ternura y puso la mejor sonrisa que pudo. “Yo te enseñare como”, fue su encantadora respuesta, con ojos ilusionados.  
  
La amistad se fue al demonio cuando cinco días después, durante su segunda noche buscando mutante, se habían comido a besos como si hubieran estado esperándolo toda la vida. Y no es como si a Charles le importara, realmente no quería ser su amigo, no cuando sus cuerpos se fundían tan bien juntos, y cuando Erik sabía como tocarle y en donde, y mucho menos cuando sabía follarle al ritmo perfecto. Todo era jodidamente perfecto: su bragueta bajándose sola mientras jugaban un partido de ajedrez, él abusando de sus poderes y haciendo que el mayor se tocara a si mismo haciendo que no pueda concentrarse en el diario, palabras obscenas y sexys sonando en su cabeza, el tarro de lubricante (de metal) volando hacía ellos, sus mentes tan perfectamente unidas mientras hacían el amor. Por que si, de a poco fue dejar de “follar a buen ritmo” y se transformo en “hacer el amor”. Y aunque no había caricias y amurracos (cosas que a Charles nunca antes se le habían antojado, pero que ahora si quería), todo lo de más era perfecto.   
  
Erik era dulce a su manera, una manera un tanto precavida y escueta, pero era comprensible considerando como había sido su vida. El telepata estaba dispuesto a conformarse. Y era muy fácil conformarse cuando descubrió la sonrisa del polaco. Su verdadera sonrisa, una enorme y gigante sonrisa que solo salía en momentos muy especiales e íntimos. Una sonrisa que Charles aprendió a amar con locura.   
  
Todos esos sucesos que quizás para otros eran triviales pero que para él eran muy importantes, ocurrieron durante su viaje por carretera y su misión en Rusia. Cuando llegaron a la Mansión Xavier, ninguno había dicho sus sentimientos en voz alta, pero él sabía que estaban allí. Erik duro muy poco en su propia recamara, porque solo cinco días después había encontrado un mucho mejor hogar debajo de las blancas sabanas de la cama de Charles. El telepata sabía cuanto le importaba la privacidad y la intimidad a su “amigo” así que se sintió sumamente elogiado cuando descubrió que el magnético prefería dormir con él en vez de en su cuarto. Pero claro, Erik se hacía el tonto, y cada mañana (alrededor de las seis) se levantaba y se iba a su propia habitación, engañándose a si mismo al fingir que necesitaba momentos de soledad. Charles en vez de molestarse por su farsa, se enternecía.   
  
Fue una mañana que Erik se quedo dormido hasta más tarde, abrazado a su cuerpo, cuando le dijo: “No se si soy capaz de amar, pero si pudiera hacerlo... creo que me enamoraría de ti”. Y él respondió: “Yo también te amo Erik”. Esa fue la única declaración que se hicieron, con el tiempo Charles aprendió que por más que no fueran como esas parejas que a cada rato dijeran lo que sentían, sus emociones eran muy intensas. El amor era muy real aunque solo lo hubieran dicho una vez.  
  
Luego de los acontecimientos pasados en la playa de Cuba, Charles deseo haberlo dicho más veces. Saber que se amaban el uno al otro, de una forma extraña como solo ellos podían, no era lo mismo que decirlo en voz alta. No sabía qué era mejor, pero... de a momentos prefería haberlo dicho más, por que cuando se encontró solo sintió que necesitaba decir “Erik te amo”, pero no había nadie allí para escuchar. Más fuerte aun necesitaba escuchar “Charles te amo” o “creo que te amo” o “te amo a mi manera” o lo que fuera, pero no había nadie que lo dijera.   
  
Él intento mantener su vida estable, intento ser fuerte, fingir que podía estar sin Erik, o que Erik nunca había existido, pero no era muy bueno haciéndolo. De a momentos se sentía muy cansado y sólo, Raven también lo había dejado, y para empeorar todo estaba en una silla de ruedas. Demasiadas cosas para fingir que nada paso. Pero se prometió a si mismo ser tan fuerte como pudiera, por él, y por todos esos mutantes que vio en Cerebro y que necesitaban su ayuda.   
  
Así, de a poco, comenzó a inaugurar su escuela. Se obligo a lidiar con el papeleo, y con la maldita burocracia, y se obligo a ser optimista al respecto. Funciono, por que cinco meses después tenía su autorización para abrirla. Y lentamente, lo que una vez fue la solitaria mansión Xavier, se lleno de niños y jóvenes, juegos y romances (que él no aprobaba del todo), enmarcados por un ambiente cariñoso y alegre.  
  
Eventualmente veía la cara de Erik en la televisión. Lo veía tan consumido por la ira y la venganza que se preguntaba si esa sonrisa que le había regalado en los momentos íntimos seguía ahí. Quería creer que si. Que  _su_  Erik estaba debajo de ese ridículo traje de Magneto. Cuando, más de un año después de los acontecimientos en Cuba, Erik fue arrestado por matar al presidente Kennedy, no supo si sentirse triste o asustado. Sus ojos se empañaron, y, como cada vez que veía su imagen en la tele, murmuró “te extraño”. Pero esa vez fue más fuerte que nunca, por que sintió que nunca más volvería a ser capaz de ver una imagen suya, ni siquiera a través de ese aparato. Erik estaría encerrado para siempre. Erik nunca le diría que él también lo extrañaba, quizás ni lo hacía.   
  
Las cosas empezaron a tambalear después de eso. Llevar una escuela no era fácil, mucho menos después de que varios padres vieron como un mutante mataba al presidente. Así perdió muchos niños. Perdió muchos más, jóvenes, cuando los malditos militares venían a llevárselos para pelear en una estúpida guerra. “Pelear”. Los mandaban a morir. Y llego un punto donde él no era capaz de lidiar con más perdidas.  
  
El día que estaba por dar el informe del cierre de la escuela, alguien golpeo a su puerta. Ahí, frente a su puerta había un joven guardia, con mirada nerviosa. Charles no le podía sacar la mirada de encima a esos expresiva ojos que lucían turbios. Hubiera leído su mente para saber que le preocupaba, pero había usado el suero ya que no quería tener pensamientos colándose en su cabeza, y prefería usar las piernas.  
  
-¿Charles Xavier?-pregunto el hombre, aun luciendo nervioso. El ingles le miro curioso mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello un tanto largo, ya que no se dignaba a cortarlo, detrás de la oreja.  
  
-Así es. ¿En que puedo ayu...?-en ese momento noto que algo, o alguien, estaba detrás del hombre-. Si es por la escuela lamento comunicarle que va a ser cerrada.  
  
-Oh-noto la expresión de desesperación en el rostro ajeno, el guardia suspiro y miro de reojo hacía atrás-. Esperaba que usted pudiera ayudarme. Yo encontré a este... -el sujeto frunció con fuerza el ceño, como si estuviera pensando en que decir exactamente. Sus ojos se veían atormentados-. Bueno, no fue precisamente encontrarlo. Más bien lo rescate. Y no sabía que demonios hacer, no puede quedarse conmigo, mucho menos sabiendo todo lo que paso... él es solamente un...-de nuevo hubo un silencio, silencio que estaba haciendo que el telepata se desesperara- un niño-dijo, aunque aun con algo de duda. Finalmente se volteo y tironeo suavemente la mano del niño que estaba detrás suyo-. Hey, ven a saludar pequeño-el chico dio un paso al frente, con la cabeza baja, como si no quisiera apartar la mirada del piso. El guardia sonrió, y sus manos revolvieron con cariño el cabello cobrizo del menor-. Es un poco tímido, lleva dos semanas con nosotros y aun no entra en total confianza. Pero es comprensible. Mi esposa le tomo mucho cariño, pero no podemos tenerlo por que... lo están buscando.  
  
-Realmente entiendo muy poco. Obviamente no es tu hijo, lo rescataste ¿de donde? ¿y quien lo esta buscando?-Charles comenzaba a sentirse ansioso. Él no era insensible a las necesidades ajenas, pero tampoco sabía que hacer con un niño que estaba aquí casi ilegalmente, acompañado de un desconocido. ¿Y si había sido arrebatado de sus padres?  
  
El hombre a modo de respuesta le entrego un archivo, Charles le miro enigmáticamente, tomándolo y abriéndolo, sin quitar los ojos del policía-Lo rescate del pentágono-el telepata bajo la mirada y sus ojos se toparon con una fotografía de Erik. ¿Por que demonios estaba el archivo del magnetico en manos de...?-Erik, saluda a nuestro amigo-algo aturdido, Charles bajo el rostro y sus ojos estudiaron al pequeño niño que de a poco levanto el rostro, hasta revelar unos ojos celeste grisáceo, que él conocía demasiado bien. El mismo color de ojos de la fotografía en el archivo de Erik. Los mismos ojos de Erik. ¿Él policía había dicho Erik? El corazón de Charles comenzó a latir demasiado rápido, pero al mismo tiempo sintió que no podía respirar.  
  
Ese era Erik, y si no era Erik bien podía ser un clon o su hijo. Un Erik de nueve años.  
  
-Erik, él es nuestro amigo C...  
  
-Charles-interrumpió el niño, con una voz obviamente infantil. Los ojos azules del aludido lo estudiaron, y el chico frunció el ceño como si estuviera empacado, y volvió a bajar la cabeza. Tenía los labios apretados y parecía temblar ligeramente.   
  
Charles quería decir algo, pero tenía el cerebro atrofiado. ¿Que carajos estaba pasando?  
  
-¡Exacto, Charles! Estuviste hablando de él, ¿te acuerdas de él?-aun con la cabeza fija en el piso el chico negó. El policía le volvió a acariciar el cabello y miró de nuevo al inglés-. Realmente no se que hacer. Yo... joder, se que no es un niño, pero tampoco es un adulto. Vi el expediente, y se quien es él. Y todo lo que hizo... pero... algo hicieron con él. Yo cuidaba su celda, no tenía idea de que realizaban experimentos. De haberlo sabido hubiera hecho algo antes, mi hermano...-el hombre hizo gesto de pesar y guardo silencio un instante-. Mi hermano era un mutante e intentaron “curarlo”. La cura fue la muerte-bufo, y luego bajo la mirada a Erik-. Un día cuando volví lo vi lastimado, no supe que pensar. Nunca hablábamos. Yo solo estaba ahí, y él no solía hacer nada interesante, solo estar acostado pensando o haciendo algo de ejercicio. No entendía como podía haberse lastimado. Pensé preguntárselo al día siguiente, y cuando volví... estaba este pequeño niño. Estaba asustado, primero no supe de donde había salido. Le pregunte como estaba, quise ayudarlo. Después me entere que Erik Lehnsherr, el hombre que mato al presidente, era... este chico. No se que le hicieron, pero... él estaba tan asustado. Y yo sabía que seguían con sus experimentos y un día... simplemente nos escapamos. ¿Verdad Erik?-el chico levanto el rostro para mirar al policía y volvió a asentir.   
  
Charles entrecerró los ojos. Odio no tener su telepatia en ese momento, por que entonces sabría si esa historia era cierta o todo era un extraño invento, una trampa, o lo que sea.  
  
-Disculpa, pero me cuesta creer que un simple hombre escapo del pentágono, que tiene alta seguridad-comentó, con la ceja alzada. Prefirió no mirar demasiado al niño, ya que no quería caer en una trampa solo porque un chico cualquiera se pareciera a su Erik.  
  
-Nadie dijo que soy un simple hombre-respondió el sujeto, y luego movió la mano la cual atravesó la pared como si no hubiera nada allí-. Mi hermano no era el único mutante en la familia-agregó. Charles parpadeo varias veces, y de nuevo bajo el rostro para mirar a... ¿Erik? Dios santo, si era Erik. Se hizo a un lado y les hizo seña para que entraran, el hombre no dudo en hacerlo. El chico le siguió, aunque visiblemente incomodo. El telepata volvió a mirar el archivo de Erik y lo ojeó, al principio salían sus datos, luego una historia clínica y... el listado de experimentos realizados. Como egresado de genética no le costo entender el listado de químicos y toxinas que habían sido puestos a pruebas con la intención de eliminar el gen mutante. La ultima toxina probada había tenido “resultados inesperados”. Charles no sabía que tan esperado podía ser que un adulto se transforme en un niño.   
  
Les hizo un gesto para que se sentaran en el sofá de la sala y él se quedo parado enfrente, mirando un momento más el archivo. Luego a Erik. Luego al soldado-Entonces tu plan era traerlo aquí, ¿y que me hiciera cargo?-no quería sonar rudo, ni mucho menos molesto. Estaba algo asombrado y no sabía que pensar, pero era Erik... no tenía a nadie más. Él tenía que ayudarlo-Mi amigo, Hank, es un científico y él podría estudiar que ocurrió. Para revertirlo. Erik ¿recuerdas a Hank?-se sintió extraño cuando, inconscientemente, uso el mismo tono que siempre usaba para explicarle algo a los niños. Erik no era un niño. Todo era tan raro... Erik era el mismo hombre que le daba mordidas apasionadas mientras se besaban. ¿Y ahora era tenía diez años?  
  
El polaco apenas y le miro antes de negar con la cabeza-No recuerda mucho del pasado-comento el soldado. Charles suspiro, ya que quizás eso complicaba todo más. ¿Debería internarse en su mente para hacerle recordar? No parecía apropiado cuando aun estaba en el cuerpo de un niño, podía generar un conflicto. Quizás era mejor ver primero que podían hacer y luego ver que ocurría con su mente. Cuando fuera un adulto de nuevo sus recuerdos volverían solos, tal vez-. Creo que tiene todo un poco removido. Y te repito, yo realmente no se que hacer. Es peligroso que este en mi casa, y luego... luego me entere de esta escuela. No sabía que estabas por cerrarla. Estaba inseguro de traerlo, por miedo a que quizás fuera otro lugar de experimentación. Pero entonces vimos un articulo en una revista, donde había una foto tuya... y Erik te reconoció-Charles parpadeo desconcertado.  
  
-Recién dijo que no se acordaba de mi.  
  
-Lo se... es extraño. Es como si te reconociera por instinto, vio la foto e instintivamente dijo "Charles". Pero no sabe nada más de ti. Le pregunte si se conocían, pero no recuerda nada. Solo sabe que eres Charles-comento el hombre. Charles miro de reojo al niño que estaba muy interesado mirando una cajita de metal que tenía sobre la mesa.   
  
-¿Y sus poderes...?  
  
-Esa era otra razón por la cual no sabía si traerlo. De momento parece no tenerlos-murmuró. Charles apreto los labios, creía recordar que los poderes de Erik se manifestaron cuando tenía diez u once años, quizás por eso aún no lo habían hecho.   
  
-Bien, déjalo aquí. Veré como puedo ayudarlo-sentenció. El hombre se vio aliviado y triste a partes iguales.  
  
-Genial. Erik-el chico se giró a mirarlo, el guardia se veía realmente culpable de pronto-. Te quedaras aquí ¿esta bien? Con Charles. En tu mochila tienes tus cosas, y esta mi numero de teléfono. Puedes llamarme si llega a pasar algo. Pero estoy seguro que Charles y tu se harán grandes amigos, así que pórtate bien. ¿Si? Vendré a...-en ese momento pareció dudar y se giro a mirar al telepata que asintió-. Vendré a verte cuando pueda, cuídate-un beso en la frente y Erik cerro con fuerza los ojos.  
  
-¿Vas a dejarme?-fue apenas un murmullo.  
  
-Si, pero vendré a verte y pod...  
  
-Esta bien-Erik había volteado el rostro y miraba de nuevo al piso. El ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios apretados. Si no fuera por que Charles sabía que ese era Erik, pensaría que el labio inferior estaba a punto de hacer un puchero. Pero no, Erik Lehnsherr no hacía pucheros.   
  
-Adiós-Charles acompaño al hombre hasta la puerta. Allí se estero que se llamaba Paul, y le prometió que ayudaría a Erik y que le avisaría cualquier cosa. Ni bien se fue, el telepata camino rápidamente hacía donde estaba el pequeño Erik. Este seguía estático, como si no pudiera mover un musculo. En ese momento más que nunca odio no tener sus poderes, todo esto sería muy fácil con ellos. Pero aun faltaban más de treinta horas para que estos volvieran.  
  
A paso lento camino hasta el sofá y se sentó a su lado. Los ojos del chico lo miraron de soslayo, para luego volver a centrarse en el piso. Charles se removió inquieto, preguntándose donde demonios se había ido toda su elocuencia. No sabía que demonios decir, ni como comportarse.  
  
-¿Como sabías que mi nombre era Charles? ¿De verdad no te acuerdas nada de mi?-pregunto con curiosidad y con algo de tristeza. Erik volvió a mirarlo y el inglés quedo asombrado de lo penetrante que aun eran esos ojos, a pesar de que ahora su dueño era un niño.  
  
-No-respondió secamente. Tras varios segundos el chico volvió a hablar-. Pero te soñé muchas veces-susurro, a modo de secreto. Charles se sintió idiota cuando un chico de nueve años logro que su corazón latiera erraticamente.   
  
-¿Y que soñabas?-pregunto, más que nada por la curiosidad, aunque sin poder evitar sentirse nervioso. Cuando el chico abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se sonrojo, él no pudo evitar pensar que tenía que encontrar a Hank para que solucionara eso lo más pronto posible o se volvería loco.  
  
Nuevamente, Erik Lehnsherr entro a su vida para volver a dar vuelta todo.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Intentó salir de su cama sin hacer demasiado ruido, sujetando sus piernas inmóviles para poder acomodarse en una silla, y sintiendo a su acompañante removerse entre las sabanas hasta lograr abrazar la almohada, buscando inconscientemente el calor que acababa de apartarse. Como cada mañana, Erik siguió durmiendo. Nunca se despertaba, Charles no sabía por que se esforzaba tanto en no hacer ruido. Pero no podía evitarlo. Prefería pecar de precavido y dejarlo descansar.   
  
Mientras se acomodaba en la silla miro el lió de sabanas que había sobre la cama, rodeando la delgada figura. Durante un instante se pregunto que tan sano era que un niño de diez años compartiera su cama.   
  
Charles no se había vuelto loco, pero casi lo hace, el día que (después de dos semanas del regreso de Erik) Hank le informo que eso no tenía arreglo. Le explico varias veces que empujarlo de nuevo a la edad adulta podía ser peligroso, su mente no lo soportaría ni aunque el telepata interviniera, y tampoco sabía si podría frenarlo en su edad, o lo haría envejecer prematuramente. También había riesgo de enfermedades y anomalías, que ya tenían 50% de posibilidad de existir por que Erik ya había sufrido alteración en los genes. Aunque el inglés quiso encontrar sus propias soluciones, tampoco pudo hacerlo. Finalmente tuvo que aceptar que Bestía tenía razón. Después de todo, tenía más experiencias con las alteraciones geneticas. Por algo nunca pudo volver a su forma humana.  
  
-Chaarles-fue el quejido adormilado proveniente de la cama. El hombre que ya estaba casi en el baño emitió un suspiro.  
  
-Vuelve a dormirte Erik-dijo simplemente, pero escucho otro quejido en respuesta. El menor tardo en responder, quizás por que sabía lo mucho que Charles se tardaba en el baño y prefería no molestarle. Cuando él tiró la cadena del inodoro volvió a escuchar la aniñada voz.  
  
-No puedo dormir sin ti-protestó-. Te extraño-aun en el baño el telepata suspiro. Miro su propio reflejo en el espejo mientras pensaba que Erik,  _su_  Erik nunca le hubiera dicho que le extrañaba. Erik no se quedaba en la cama haciendo fiaca, Erik no le pedía que volviera, Erik era el primero en irse para fingir que prefería estar solo en su propio cuarto.  
  
Rodando de nuevo hacía el cuarto choco con esos ojos claros, que lo miraban atentos, mientras el lió de sabanas rodeaba su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo. Cuando el chico parpadeo varias veces y bostezo suavemente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Charles se recordó que este Erik también era su Erik. Su pequeño Erik, que desde que llego a la mansión hace ya más de un año alegaba que dormir con Charles era lo único que le quitaba las pesadillas, así que todas las noches se colaba en su cama. Ese pequeño Erik que se enredaba a su cuerpo como si fuera un mono. Ese pequeño Erik que era perezoso, y algo glotón, y que aun le faltaba ejercicio para volverse invencible en ajedrez. Ese pequeño Erik que apenas estaba descubriendo sus poderes.  
  
-Vale, vale. Solo un rato más-acepto. Ya que si nunca podría haberle negado nada al viejo Erik, este nuevo Erik era aun peor. El chico sonrió con éxito, con una inocencia que nunca pudo contemplar en su “amigo” adulto. Termino de guiar la silla hasta la cama, Erik hizo a un lado las sabanas, y haciendo fuerza el telepata se empujo así mismo hasta poder acostarse. Por suerte sus brazos habían ganado musculo con el tiempo-. Eres un vago-comento, y al instante sintió al chico pegársele y uno de sus brazos y una de sus piernas rodeárle. Igual que un mono. Charles dejo escapar una risita y le beso la cabeza. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, el telepata sabía que el niño no se había dormido, sentía el murmullo de su mente. Solo estaba haciendo fiaca, descansando sin dormir-. Esta noche tienes que dormir en tu cama. No puedes seguir viniendo aquí. Tienes diez, ¿acaso vez alguno de los otros chicos durmiendo conmigo? ¡Ni siquiera Ororo que tiene seis!  
  
-No soy como los otros chicos-respondió con simpleza, su voz amortiguada contra la axila del mayor. Charles bufo y volvió a revolverle el cabello. Erik tenía unos ligeros rizos cobrizos, ya que de momento no estaba muy interesado en cortarse el cabello.   
  
-Bueno, pero es raro que estés acá. ¿No crees? Un chico tan grande, valiente, durmiendo conmigo por miedo. Es raro-y si que era raro, y si alguien no conociera lo ético que era Charles hasta podía ser preocupante. Aun más teniendo en cuenta que ellos habían sido amantes, pero ese pequeño Erik no despertaba en él la pasión que lo hacía el adulto. ¡Era un niño, por dios santo! Un niño a quien él amaba. Lo amaba con la misma intensidad con la que amo a su versión original, pero sin los mismos vicios. Igual él sabía que todo eso era raro, y que alguien fuera de esas cuatro paredes podía ver aquello con ojos reprobatorios. Después de todo, eran un adulto y un niño, compartiendo una cama y Charles era el director.   
  
-¿No te gusta que venga?-pregunto el chico alzando el rostro para mirarle, los ojos tenían un brillo especial y un pequeño puchero adornaba los delgados labios. El telepata aun recordaba como ese primer día que conoció al pequeño Erik había pensado que era imposible verlo haciendo un puchero. Bueno, ahora los pucheros eran algo un poco más normal.  
  
-No, por que eres un vago. Ya deberías estar levantado-comento el mayor, cerrando los ojos y decorando su boca con una sonrisa. Escucho un quejido en respuesta y la pequeña cabeza se enterró contra su pecho-. Vamos Erik-apremió, dándole una palmada en el muslo. El chico se sentó con pereza, sin soltar las sabanas por las cuales parecía tener un cariño especial ya que las enredaba sobre si mismo cada vez que podía. Charles le pregunto una vez porque lo hacía, cuando lo pregunto estaba algo molesto por que el niño las había arrastrado por todo el cuarto y las había ensuciado. La respuesta había sido una mirada intensa, como de antaño, y un “Por que tienen un olor rico que me hace sentir bien. Como si estuviera en casa. Huele a nosotros”. Charles en ese entonces aun estaba en el proceso de fingir que un niño de nueve años no aceleraba su corazón como si fuera una colegiala. Pero era difícil, sobre todo cuando veía en ese pequeño Erik expresiones del mayor. Aparte... había dicho “huele a nosotros” en vez de “huele a ti”; lo que le hacía pensar que el inconsciente de Erik aun se deleitaba con la idea de ellos, como antes, juntos. Los viejos ellos.   
  
Atinó a sujetar la sabana cuando el chico se levanto, para que no la arrastrara hasta el baño. Erik trinó los dientes cuando el frío del cuarto le pego. Apresuro el paso hasta perderse en el baño. Charles aprovecho el momento para sentarse tranquilamente en la cama. Sus piernas cayendo laxas en dirección del piso. Cuando la puerta del baño volvió a abrirse Erik le miraba con ojos atentos.  
  
-¿Te ayudo?-el telepata sonrió y negó con la cabeza, luego le hizo seña para que regresara a la cama. El chico camino rápidamente y los ojos azules se posaron en los pantalones de su pijama, a la altura del tobillo, que rebelaba que le quedaban cortos.  
  
-Tenemos que comprarte más ropa-comentó, mientras el chico se sentaba a su lado. Cuando lo veía crecer le daba añoranza, por que significaba que todo iría cambiando. No tendría a ningún Erik: ni al pequeño, ni al adulto-. Cada vez estas más alto.   
  
-Quiero un traje, y un chaleco de punto-comentó, con una sonrisa. Charles frunció el ceño.  
  
-A ti no te gusta esa ropa-respondió divertido. El antiguo Erik siempre recalcaba que Charles tenía un gusto peculiar para vestirse, y que lo prefería desnudo, le daba gracia que ahora el pequeño Erik quisiera vestir como él-. No tienes que vestirte como yo.   
  
-Pero quiero verme bonito.  
  
-Te veras bonito con tu ropa-resolvió. El niño parpadeo varias veces, como asumiéndolo y finalmente sonrió.  
  
-Entonces quiero una campera de cuero-Charles alzo la ceja ante la respuesta. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Se preguntaba cuanto se parecía al crecer  _este_  Erik con el suyo. Igualmente no sabía si la campera era un interés genuino o solo surgía de que varias veces había visto al telepata abrasando la que el Magnetico había olvidado-¡¡Y una capa!!  
  
-¿Una capa?-pregunto mirándolo entre confundido y divertido-¿También te interesa un casco? Así conquistas el mundo luciendo fabuloso-bromeo, aunque sin sentir mucha gracia al respecto. El menor le miro confundido y él solo negó con la cabeza-¿Una capa como Superman?  
  
-No, Superman es un pelmazo. Yo quiero ser como Batman-corrigió, y a Charles la idea se le hizo... más apropiada. Tras unos segundos frunció el ceño.  
  
-¿Pelmazo? ¿Donde escuchaste esa palabra?  
  
-De Hank-eso le hizo fruncir más el ceño. Hank no era de decir malas palabras ¿qué andaba...?-. Se la dijo a Alex-oh, eso lo explicaba todo. Erik de pronto se quedo callado y luego le miro curioso-. Y después se besaron. Yo no sabía que dos chicos se podían besar-susurró, mirando a Charles como si fuera el que conociera todas las respuestas del mundo.  
  
-Em, bueno si, si se quieren si-comento, algo incomodo. Esos momentos siempre eran bizarros, comentarle a Erik (al mismo Erik con quien él había compartido momentos apasionados), que si se podía besar con un hombre. A veces pensaba que tenía que desligar al Erik mayor de este pequeño, dejar de compararlos, dejar de recordarlo porque ya no existía... pero no podía. Mientras no dijera sus pensamientos en voz alta suponía que no había ningún daño.  
  
-¿Entonces yo puedo besar a un chico?-la mirada de Erik de pronto se veía ilusionada. Charles frunció el ceño, negando se a si mismo que podía sentirse celoso. El niño tenía que crecer normalmente, y él tenía que saber comportarse como un tutor.  
  
-Claro. Pero aun eres muy pequeño-de pronto el menor perdió la ilusión y frunció el ceño, al parecer algo molesto ante la idea. El inglés sonrió y le revolvió el cabello-. Cuando seas mayor podrás hacerlo de sobra-eso no pareció convencerlo del todo. Los ojos claros lo estudiaron con atención, entrecerrados y mirándolo entre las arqueadas pestañas.  
  
-¿Cualquier que yo quiera?-siguió preguntando. Charles soltó una risa.  
  
-Bueno, él tiene que querer también.  
  
-¿Y cómo se si quiere?  
  
-Le preguntas-respondió con simpleza. Aunque era raro presentar las cosas con tanta simpleza. Él sabía que la vida era todo menos simple. Ojala fuera tan fácil como preguntar si quería besarte y ya. Ojala fuera tan fácil como decidir estar juntos y listo, ser felices. Pero obviamente no iba a decirle todo eso-. Tu tienes que gustarle también-agrego cuando vio que Erik no dejaba de mirarle con insistencia.  
  
-¿Y si yo no le gusto?  
  
-Estaría loco-respondió el mayor, sin poder contener la sonrisa. Erik sonrió también, antes de volver a abrazarle. De a poco el telepata se había acostumbrado a esas muestras de cariño, a veces se pregunta si Erik no hubiera pasado todo lo que paso, si hubiera podido crecer en un ambiente cariñoso ¿sería como este niño que le acompañaba? Las experiencias de vida marcaban muchísimo la personalidad, Charles sabía eso.  
  
-Él no esta loco, pero él es demasiado... lindo. No se si yo voy a gustarle-susurró, ahora concentrando su mirada en sus propios pies. Charles le miro evaluativamente, pensando en quien podía ser el que le interesaba. Había varios niños de su edad, obviamente era un “el”, pero no había notado que mirara a alguien con ojos especiales. No como el antiguo Erik lo miraba a él, aunque... ¿eso era un parámetro?  
  
-¿Es Scott?-pregunto, tras un momento pensando. Erik inmediatamente puso cara de asco.  
  
-Claro que no, Scott es un pelmazo.   
  
-¡Erik, no puedes decirle pelmazo a todo el mundo!-regaño y el niño volvió a mirarle con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de enojo.  
  
-Todos son pelmazos.-en ese momento el telepata decidió que no, que aunque Erik creciera en un entorno cariñoso, igual seguía siendo medio antipático-. Bueno, excepto tu-agrego el niño, retorciendo las manos inquietamente.  
  
-Oh, bueno gracias-respondió, fingiendo sorpresa, luego una carcajada escapo de sus labios-. Ya estaba pensando que no te agradaba y que me llamabas pelmazo a mis espaldas-bromeó pero Erik solo hizo una expresión de escándalo.   
  
-¡Claro que no! ¡Tu eres perfecto!-el mayor se vio sorprendido por el tono absolutamente serio con el que esas palabras fueron pronunciadas. Miro a Erik con atención, negándose de nuevo que su corazón se aceleraba patéticamente. La sonrisa se había borrado de sus labios y se limito a estudiar las facciones del chico a su lado. Tras unos segundos Erik pareció verse intimidado por la intensidad de su mirada, aparto sus ojos antes de esconder el rostro en el pecho de Charles. El telepata solo atino a rodearle los hombros con su brazo, volviendo a acariciar parte de su cabello.  
  
-Gracias Erik. Tu también eres perfecto-murmuro cariñosamente luego de un momento, esperando que eso le hiciera recuperar la confianza. No pudo bloquear las sensaciones ajenas, y durante un segundo pudo sentir como el vientre del menor se llenaba con el cosquilleo de mil mariposas por sus palabras.   
  
Menos mal que nadie podía meterse en sus cabezas, por que seguramente nada de eso podría considerarse normal ni saludable. Un adulto y un menor no debían actuar así. Aunque en la mente de Charles a veces no fueran un adulto y un menor, sino solo Erik y Charles... en circunstancias bizarras.  
  
Se quedaron unos momentos abrazados en silencio, la mano de Erik bajo tímidamente por la espalda desnuda del telepata, y se detuvo centímetros antes de donde estaba la cinturilla del pantalón de dormir-¿Charles?  
  
-¿Mhh..?-apenas y sintió la caricia sobre la cicatriz de la bala, una parte tenía sensibilidad, pero cuando Erik acaricio más abajo ya no sintió más nada. Igualmente estaba acostumbrado a eso, el pequeño polaco parecía tener alguna especie de manía con esa cicatriz en su espalda. Quizás una parte inconsciente de él recordaba lo que había pasado.  
  
-Tu nunca vas a dejarme ¿verdad? Aunque me porte mal...-pregunto con timidez. Charles lo apreto entre sus brazos, sin poder evitar recordar los acontecimientos de Cuba. ¿Y si algo así se repetía? Lo cierto era que no importaba lo que el viejo o el nuevo Erik hiciera, él nunca podría dejar de quererlo, y querer a alguien era una forma de nunca dejarlo.  
  
-Nunca-prometió él, inclinándose a besar su cabeza. El chico se apreto contra su cuerpo y Charles sintió como sutilmente la mano en su estomago lo empujaba hacía atrás, incitándole que vuelvan a acostarse. Suspirando, el mayor se dejo caer hacía atrás. Sus propias manos junto con las del niño le ayudaron a levantar sus piernas, volviendo a acomodarlas en la cama. Cuando sus cuerpos se acomodaron nuevamente, otra vez fue atrapado en ese abrazo de mono. Sintiéndose demasiado bien y completo, Charles suspiró con gusto-. ¿Tu tampoco vas a dejarme nunca?  
  
-No podría-susurró, y luego tímidamente levanto el rostro. Apoyando la barbilla contra el pectoral del mayor-. Yo te quiero-Erik nunca había dicho que le quería. Pero aquí estaba el nuevo Erik, con sus ojos mirándolo fijamente, y su expresión sincera y cariñosa. Y lo decía casi todos los días. Y no importaba cuantas veces lo dijera, el corazón de Charles daba un vuelco, como si fuera la primera vez.  
  
-Yo también te quiero-correspondió, apretando el cuerpo ajeno contra el suyo, y haciendo que el abrazo de mono fuera aun más cercano-. Siempre te he querido y siempre te querré-la sonrisa que le regalo Erik hizo que cualquier dolor pasado, o presente, que cualquier sueño incumplido, que cualquier sentimiento de soledad, que todo lo que pasaron... todo valiera la pena.   
  
Quizás muchos pensaban que Charles sufría o que su vida era una mierda, por que la única persona que había amado se había transformado en algo que nunca podría darle lo que necesitaba. Pero él no sufría, por que tenía a Erik. Quizás no al amante, pero si al amigo. Al pequeño amigo. Al hermano (menor). Y ahora, los dos si  _querían la misma cosa_ : permaneces abrazos hasta que alguien viniera a decirles que se había hecho tarde. Después de todo, estar juntos era lo importante ¿verdad? Él lo hubiera aceptado como fuera, mientras pudiera tenerlo. Suyo. Al fin.   
  
Para su buena suerte, eran las ocho y media de la mañana de un día sábado. Así que podían permanecer así durante mucho mucho tiempo. No había sido tal cual había soñado, pero eso no lo hacía menos perfecto.   
****

**FIN**


	2. Una Vida Juntos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo prometido es deuda. Lo continué. Iba a ser corto. Pero... ya me conocen. Concisa no es mi segundo nombre. Así que salió tan largo... que lo dividí en dos.  
> La segunda parte, me falta re poquito para acabarla :D
> 
> Ahora tengo una beta *_* Así que esto esta corregido y se van a ahorrar de leer mis horrores. Les juró que leo los historias tres veces o más y no los notó, creo que mi mente lee lo que quiere (?)
> 
> Así que le dan las gracias a Gisela y le mandan besitos pero se los dos yo porque es mia ¬¬ y ella tiene linda historias (En Amor Yaoi) que se que prontito va a estar subiendo ¬¬
> 
>  
> 
> En fin. enjoy?

Una Vida Juntos

 

11 años

La vida de Charles realmente había cambiado al cien por ciento. No sabía si alguien realmente podía entender lo distorsionado y extraño que era que tu amante se transforme en un niño y que quede a tu cuidado. Pero por suerte él lo digirió muy bien, ya que al menos lo tenía a su lado. Y tenerlo junto a él era emocionante, y divertido, y hacía que su corazón siempre estuviera latiendo aceleradamente en su pecho, presa de la emoción y de la felicidad. 

Pero a pesar de toda la felicidad y de lo mucho que disfrutaba su compañía, tras dos años de estar juntos, no podía evitar sentirse solo. Solo en un sentido romántico, claro está. Erik normalmente pasaba todo el tiempo libre con él y cada noche dormía en su cama, pero eso no evitaba que Charles tuviera ciertas necesidades típicas de un hombre de su edad. Con una silla de ruedas la sexualidad no era algo fácil de vivir, no era como si pudiera escaparse para tener noches de sexo sin compromisos... su cuerpo a veces tenía suerte y a veces no tenía suerte y necesitaba una pareja que entendiera eso, que su cuerpo no siempre se prestaba para el sexo; pero si llegaban a conocerse lo suficiente... la telepatía siempre era muy útil.

Así fue como se puso en misión de encontrar una pareja. Él fue el iluso de pensar que no debía ser tan complicado. Es decir, era un hombre con dinero, exitoso y quería considerar que atractivo. La silla de ruedas era un tema menor, con su personalidad tenía que conseguir a alguien. Efectivamente, encontrar pareja no fue fácil pero mucho menos complicado. Lo realmente difícil fue que duraran, que sobrevivieran a Erik.

Charles pensaba que a veces era el viejo Erik, muy celoso, dentro del inconsciente del niño lo que hacía que se comportara así. Luego pensaba que era una actitud normal para cualquier niño que sintiera amenaza de perder a su figura paterna. Charles odiaba pensar que él era una figura paterna para Erik porque todo se volvía muy raro y confuso, después de todo era un niño que aún lo ponía nervioso con comentarios inocentes.

Ese momento de su vida se traduce como un desfile de mujeres ahuyentadas por un niño con sonrisa de tiburón. El maldito mocoso era muy bueno espantándolas, y con la experiencia se volvía aún mejor. Al principio era sumamente insoportable, Charles quiso considerarlo como algo normal de la edad pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que era adrede. ¡Prácticamente les hacía un interrogatorio a sus mujeres! Y obviamente encontraba problemas en todas. “¿Te gusta el ajedrez? ¿No? A Charles le encanta, si no sabes jugar no eres buena novia porque él ama el ajedrez y nunca tendría de novia a una chica que no le gusta jugar. ¿Lees? Charles ama leer, si no te gusta no te va a querer, a mí me quiere más cada vez que acabo un libro ¿verdad, Charles? ¿No cocinas? A Charles le gustan las galletas que yo hago, nos encanta cocinar y comer. ¿No tienes poderes? Charles ama los poderes, cuando conoce a alguien con poderes dice muchas veces “groovy”. ¿No te gusta la música clásica? ¡Entonces no tienen gustos parecidos, no van a ser felices!”.

Y la épica:

“No entiendo cómo vamos a entrar Charles, yo y... tú, en la cama”. No es que la frase en si fuera mala, el problema era cómo la pronunciaba, con una habilidad admirable para hacer sentir a la chica como un extraño, como alguien que no era bienvenido a formar parte de su mundo.

Pero nada, nada, ¡nada!, se comparaba al episodio que sus ojos estaban presenciando justo ahora:

-¡Oh, tú eres Paula! Charles me contó sobre ti... ¡dijo que te gustaba el ajedrez y...! Me dijo que eras rubia-y el muy maldito parpadeaba de forma inocente y de pronto ponía una cara de pánico que el inglés sabía perfectamente que era fingida. ¡Hasta se sonrojaba el muy desgraciado!-No eres Paula. Eres... ¿Valer... Tiff... Eug..?

-¡Virginia!-contestó la chica escandalizada. El hombre se tapó el rostro con la mano, sintiendo que se le subían los colores. Ahí moría su esfuerzo del último mes. Bufó, mirando entre sus dedos a Erik y fulminándolo con sus ojos-¡Su novia desde hace un mes! ¡¡Charles!! ¡¿Quién demonios es Paula?!

-Virginia, querida, lo está haciendo propósito. No hay ninguna Paula en mi vida-protestó él, rodando hacía la chica que se apartó aún muy molesta. El pequeño Erik oportunamente escapó del lugar, y la chica continuó quejándose, maldiciendo, lloriqueando y, finalmente, marchándose molesta. 

Cuando el telépata se fue en busca del niño para regañarlo al respecto (por séptima vez), se encontró con esos ojos celeste claro, que lo miraban con inocencia, como si nunca hubiera hecho una travesura. En los labios ajenos se dibujaba un tímido puchero ya que Erik odiaba que lo retara, y cuando terminó su discurso él chico se quedó callado un segundo, evaluando la situación. Los ojos claros no mostraban ni arrepentimiento, ni tristeza, ni pena, ni nada... sólo esa fingida inocencia de ser un niño bueno-Pero Charles... se vestía horrible-protestó. Y sí, eso se lo dijo un niño que en ese momento tenía una capa morada atada al cuello. El telépata no pudo evitar notar la tímida sonrisa traviesa que empezaba a formarse en la comisura de los labios ajenos y terminó sonriendo también. 

Segundos después tenía al chico montado en su silla, besándole la mejilla y susurrándole al oído: “Nunca nos vamos a separar. Voy a portarme bien la próxima vez. Lo prometo”. El sólo podía respirar hondo intentando que su corazón no latiera tan rápido. No tenía que creerse esas promesas porque Erik iba a crecer y se iba a ir... y él sabía que no se iba a portar bien.

Pero igualmente lo rodeó con sus brazos, apretándolo con fuerza y le respondió “Promételo”. Y Erik volvía a prometérselo, una y mil veces, siempre susurrando en su oído.

**

13 Años

 

Sabía que estaba afuera, podía sentir su cabeza murmurar, pero prefirió armarse de paciencia. Erik iba a entrar cuando le pareciera oportuno y, convenciéndose de eso, intentó concentrarse en los informes que estaba leyendo. Era sábado y aunque él prefería dormir más temprano, tenía que adelantar trabajo... y ahora Erik también se acostaba un poco más tarde. Cuestiones de la edad, imaginaba. Aún dormían juntos cada noche y Charles se había acostumbrado tanto que le era difícil conciliar el sueño si no tenía el pequeño cuerpo cerca suyo.

Finalmente, luego de lo que le pareció casi media hora, Erik entró al cuarto. Lucía nervioso, se retorcía las manos y el rubor en sus mejillas era difícil de ocultar. Charles alzó la ceja al verlo, el chico terminó de acercarse, hasta que quedó frente a su escritorio.

-Erik, ¿qué pasa?-su voz era suave, nunca podía evitar el tono cariñoso al hablar con él. El niño finalmente alzó los ojos del piso para mirarle. Sólo lo miró un instante antes de morderse el labio y volver a bajar la vista al suelo.

-Los chicos van a jugar al juego de la botella y yo dije que iba a participar, pero voy a tener que besar a alguien. ¿Y si es una chica? Nunca he besado a nadie y no quiero que el primero sea con una chica y...-las palabras salieron tan rápido de la boca del menor que él sólo pudo parpadear confundido, intentando procesar todas las ideas. Cuando Erik hizo una pausa para tomar aire, dispuesto a seguir con su discurso, Charles le interrumpió.

-Espera ¿qué? ¿Jugar a la botella? ¡Son muy chicos para eso!-protestó, pensando inmediatamente que los padres de esos chicos iban a matarle si se enteraban de que algo así podía pasar en su escuela.

De pronto Erik se puso pálido y lo miró asombrado, los ojos del inglés se entrecerraron, y cuando estuvo dispuesto a ir para hablar con todos, Erik retomó su discurso-¡Espera! Si te vine a contar es porque eres mi amigo. Si vas a retarlos no van a invitarme nunca más a nada y no tendré amigos. No puedes ir y decirles, ¡te lo estoy contando como mi amigo, no como mi director!-protestó. Charles se quedó quieto en la silla, sin avanzar un centímetro más. Sus ojos seguían clavados en Erik, meditando las palabras ajenas. Cierto era que trece años no era poco, eran travesuras típicas de esa edad... pero a sus ojos era tan chico-¿Tú no hacías cosas como éstas a mi edad?

El telépata prefirió no responder, continuó estudiando con la mirada al menor y luego se obligó a salir de su posición de adulto responsable y concentrarse en ser “el amigo”-Bien, bien. ¿Y cuál es el problema?-preguntó, retomando su lugar detrás del escritorio.

-Nunca bese a nadie. ¡No quiero que mi primer beso sea con una chica! Yo quería que fuera con alguien especial.

Charles suspiró y se masajeó el puente de la nariz-Jugando ese juego no lo será. Te tocará al azar. Quizás tienes suerte y te toca un chico pero...

-¡Pero yo no quiero que sea cualquier chico, yo quiero que sea ese chico!-protestó de nuevo. Charles vagamente recordó que en un par de ocasiones Erik había hablado de ese chico, aunque nunca dijo el nombre. Él tampoco quería investigar mucho, sobre todo porque prefería ignorar que algo muy similar a los celos se instalaban en su pecho al escucharle hablar así.

-¿Y ese chico va a jugar?-preguntó, repitiéndose una y otra vez que tenía que concentrarse en ser el amigo. El amigo. La respuesta fue un murmullo que pudo traducir como “no”-Entonces no entiendo para qué quieres jugar. Es absurdo, aun eres chico. No tienes que andar en esas cosas. Diles que no, no seas tonto.

-¡Van a decir que soy un cobarde si digo que no!-volvió a quejarse, removiéndose inquieto. Charles bufo, ¿por qué tenía que lidiar con esto? Entendía los nervios de Erik, a esa edad el primer beso era algo especial que generaba ansiedad. Era gracioso cómo podía hacerse un mundo de un tema tan simple. Charles recordaba haber estado igual de nervioso, pero ya ni recordaba con quien se lo había dado. Cosas muy importantes ocupaban su cabeza ahora. Pero Erik era un niño y su primer beso era importante. El telépata se obligó a alejar cualquier pensamiento de los labios del viejo Erik sobre los suyos, moviéndose con bastante experiencia. 

-¿Y desde cuándo te importa lo que te dicen?-porque si algo en común tenían los dos Erik era eso: poco les importaban las opiniones ajenas. Aunque, bueno, ahora estaba en la pubertad, era normal que...

-No me importa. Pero quiero jugar ¡voy a aburrirme si no! Pero... quiero que mi primer beso sea con ese chico y...

-Si no va a jugar no veo cómo va a pasar eso. Tus planes no son compatibles, o juegas y cruza los dedos para que la botella no te señale o mejor, espera, espera al momento indicado y dile a ese chico que te gusta-comentó, sus ojos plantados sobre Erik, que ahora parecía pensativo. Lo vio morderse el labio en ese gesto tan típico de cuando estaba nervioso, finalmente el menor suspiró frustrado.

-Pero, ¿y si yo no le gusto y no quiere besarme?-oh dios, Charles no quería hablar de esto. No quería hablar de Erik besándose con alguien, porque no se había preparado mentalmente y todo era un enredo. Erik era su ex pareja y algo así como un hijo adoptivo, y por ambas razones prefería que no se anduviera besuqueando con nadie. O si lo hacía, no enterarse. Fue el lío de sus pensamientos, lo que quizás, le hizo dar uno de los peores consejos que se lo ocurrió:

-Entonces robale el beso y ya-durante un segundo olvidó completamente que estaba hablando con un niño y que no debería decirle algo así-. No creo que vaya a darte una cach...-y de pronto se vio callado. En una fracción de segundo Erik había apoyado sus manos en el escritorio y con éstas se impulsó hacia adelante hasta que se acercó lo suficiente para estampar los labios contra los suyos. Charles se quedó estático, con los ojos abiertos mirando de cerca el juvenil rostro que tenía los ojos cerrados. Pudo apreciar las arqueadas pestañas, las pecas sobre las mejillas, sus labios parados como en una trompita...

Y sólo atino a cerrar los ojos cuando esos labios se movieron sobre los suyos. Charles pudo imaginar que Erik estaba imitando algo que había visto o que le habían explicado. Movía la boca inseguro, acariciando sus labios de manera torpe, raspándole los dientes de a momentos. Era sin duda uno de los peores besos que había recibido en los últimos años, tan inexperto, inseguro y torpe... pero eso no evitó que su corazón se acelerara, y que sintiera mariposas en la panza como no sentía desde... bueno, desde Erik. 

-¡Erik, ¿vas a jugar?!-cuando escuchó la voz se apartó rápidamente, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con que Erik seguía aún quieto, con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Durante un instante Charles admiró las arqueadas pestañas y el sonrojo sobre las mejillas. Luego, el chico abrió lentamente sus ojos, que trasmitían bastante vergüenza. Lo vio boquear intentando decir algo y parpadear mucho mientras su rostro se ponía cada vez más rojo-¡ERIK!-y al escuchar su nombre giró rápidamente la cabeza y se apartó del escritorio. Recién en ese momento pareció que había notado que le llamaban.

Miró a la puerta y a Charles alternativamente, antes de alejarse corriendo a toda velocidad. El telépata se quedó mirando la salida un momento, estático, sin saber qué hacer. Luego miró las cosas que había estado leyendo y corrigiendo y supo que no podría concentrarse. El corazón aún le latía como loco y su mente era un enredo por el miedo a que un alumno esté interesado en él y la ansiedad de saber que era Erik. 

Esa noche, cuando fue a su cama, no pudo pegar un ojo hasta la madrugada. Por primera vez en más de tres años, Erik no fue a dormir con él y la cama se sintió demasiado grande para su gusto. 

Lo peor no fue eso, sino que durante casi dos semanas ambos estuvieron comportándose raros. Charles demasiadas noches soñaba con un beso, donde las imágenes y los recuerdos del Erik adulto se mezclaban con el niño y todo se volvía un poco confuso. Erik le evitaba y no iba a dormir con él y no era muy disimulado haciéndolo. Aún recordaba el día que salió corriendo de la cocina cuando él llego y llevaba dos semanas enfermo justo cuando le tocaban clases con Charles. Pero como él no sabía cómo actuar decidió dejarlo ser por un tiempo, hasta que pudieran normalizarse.

Aunque al inicio de la tercera semana empezaba a temer que quizás nunca podrían volver a la normalidad. Después de todo, nunca fueron normales.

-Charles, ¿has visto a Erik?-Hank se asomó en su estudio, se veía realmente preocupado. El telépata frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. Sólo hizo falta una mirada para que el científico empezara a explicarse-. Estábamos viendo historia y de pronto empezó a temblar y salió corriendo y...-el hombre se quedó callado un momento, se revolvió el pelo y luego continuó-Estábamos viendo el holocausto, yo realmente no pensé que podría afectarle, pero...-el telépata no necesito más explicaciones, al instante se llevó la mano a la sien y con un rápido chequeo mental descubrió dónde estaba. 

-No te preocupes, me encargaré de él-aseguró, saliendo de detrás de su escritorio y comenzando a rodar hacia su cuarto. No sabía si había sido consciente o inconscientemente que el chico terminó allí, pero no iba a pensarlo demasiado.

Entró sin dudar y se dirigió al baño. Lo encontró arrodillado en el retrete, devolviendo; el libro de historia había sido arrojado al lado descuidadamente y estaba justo abierto sobre una imagen del escudo nazi y de los campos. Cuando se dirigió hacia el niño, primero se inclinó a cerrar el libro y luego terminó de acercarse. El cuerpo de Erik temblaba y de a momentos se convulsionaba en llanto.

-Shh, darling, cálmate-susurró con dulzura mientras acariciaba la espalda ajena. Cuando el menor se atrevió a levantar el rostro su barbilla estaba húmeda al igual que sus mejillas. El dolor en los ojos claros era innegable.

-No sé por qué de pronto... yo sólo vi...-Erik hizo una expresión desagradable hacia el libro y volvió a inclinarse hacia el inodoro arqueándose antes de volver a vomitar. El telépata sólo atinó a acariciarle el cabello y los hombros. Era obvio que eso había despertado alguna memoria, inconsciente o hasta podría decirse que genética. Cuando terminó de escupir bilis volvió a levantar su cabeza, sus ojos estaban rojos por el esfuerzo-Me duele mucho la cabeza y...-se la sujetó con ambas manos mientras las lágrimas volvían a rodar nuevamente por sus mejillas. Charles continuó acariciándole el cabello, sintiendo cómo su corazón se oprimía. Se estiró para tomar una toalla y luego acercó al chico desde los hombros. Erik se dejó hacer, temblando.

-¿Crees qué vas a seguir vomitando?-la cabeza que estaba apoyada en su muslo negó. Le acarició un instante más el pelo antes de hacerle levantar el rostro y limpiarle la barbilla-Sube entonces, vamos a la cama-susurró. Los ojos aguados del niño lo estudiaron un momento antes de que le obedeciera. Al instante lo tenía a caballito encima suyo, y aunque era algo incómodo sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza-¿Puedes llevarnos a la cama o...?-la silla empezó a moverse sola, con suavidad y maestría rumbo a la alcoba. 

Cuando llegaron, Charles lo jaló desde la cintura, incitándolo a que se siente en la cama y luego que se recueste. Después se recostó a su lado. No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que esos brazos lo abrazaran muy fuerte, como un koala. Él lo abrazó igual de fuerte-Tranquilo mi vida, ya pasará-susurró, apretándolo tan fuerte que durante un segundo temió que Erik se asfixiara contra su pecho. Pero eso parecía ser justo lo que el menor necesitaba.

-Siempre vas a cuidarme, ¿verdad?-susurró, sin desenterrar su rostro del pecho ajeno. Charles asintió y siguió susurrándole palabras dulces y haciéndole tiernas promesas, mientras tarareaba alguna que otra canción de cuna. 

Ese día Erik volvió a dormir en su cuarto y, aunque a Charles no le gustaba mucho recordarlo, a partir de allí volvieron a su normalidad. Durmiendo juntos y acordando tácitamente no hablar de ese beso nunca más.

**

 

14 Años

Hay una razón por la cual los padres no duermen con sus hijos adolescentes, púberes, o como quieran llamarlos. Charles en realidad nunca se había detenido a pensarlo, a pesar de que él mismo pasó por una etapa similar ya que era de lo más normal. O quizás es que a los padres no les afectaba tanto o los padres no eran telépatas así que no tenían por qué enterarse de lo que pasaba en el mundo de los sueños. Como sea, Charles hubiera preferido no tener que lidiar con esto porque, como todo lo que tenía que ver con Erik Leshneer, le estaba volviendo loco.

Y no, no era que le molestara que hubiera que cambiar las sabanas un poco más seguido. Tampoco era que se enojara cuando, en más de una ocasión, notaba como su pantalón tenía una sospechosa mancha de humedad seca y blancuzca. Le parecía normal que Erik a veces se escapara temprano en la mañana (casualmente eran los mismos días que las sábanas tenían algunas manchas) e incluso podía lidiar con a veces despertar y tenerlo a su lado luciendo sonrojado y sus ojos claros por demás avergonzados. No tenía problemas con hacerse el tonto y fingir que si su pijama día por medio estaba manchado era por simple casualidad... total, él de las piernas para abajo no sentía nada, y si Erik se le había frotado en la inconsciencia del sueño en alguna ocasión (sí, prefería pensar que lo hizo dormido y sin intención) pues... bueno, dicen que “ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente” y en su caso sería “piernas que no sienten sirven para que Erik se baje lo caliente”. 

Pero, en fin, con lo que realmente era imposible lidiar era con el hecho de tenerlo al lado, acostado, removiéndose contra la cama bastante agitado y en medio de un sueño erótico. Se estaba esforzando por mantenerlo alejado de su cabeza pero, en algún punto, tanto dormir juntos, había afectado el hecho de que sus mentes se conectaban mientras lo hacían. 

Así que, aquí estaba él, intentando lidiar con esto, mirando el techo fijamente e intentando contar ovejas. No sabía quién inventó lo de las ovejas, pero no funcionaba. Resultó mucho menos útil cuando Erik se le repegó por el costado y, aunque no sentía sus piernas, podía adivinar como una pequeña virilidad se estaba frotando contra él. Mañana tendría que lavar el pijama, de nuevo. Porque no, no se animaba a despertarlo y vivir un momento incómodo... prefería que ambos siguieran haciéndose los tontos. 

Gracias a dios Erik era aún muy púber y, en cuestión de un minuto, Charles sintió un tirón peculiar en su mente, producto de una proyección, y supo que la polución nocturna acababa de terminar. Suspiró aliviado y finalmente tuvo algo de coraje para moverse y acomodarse durmiendo boca abajo y abrazando a la almohada. En la inconsciencia del sueño, Erik se removió y también se acomodó boca abajo, aunque ligeramente encimado sobre él, con un brazo rodeándole la cintura (sí, como un mono) y con el rostro enterrado en su axila. 

Nuevamente, como casi cada mañana, Charles puso a lavar sus pantalones junto con los del menor. Ninguno mencionó nada. ¿Quién dijo que la ignorancia no hace la felicidad?

 

 

Oh, sí, él era de los que decía que no se puede ser feliz en la ignorancia. Por eso estaba leyendo su quinto libro sobre cómo criar a un adolescente. Pero, claro, ninguno iba dedicado “al hombre que se había vuelto tutor legal de su ex novio que se había transformado en un adolescente”, todos eran para padres. Igualmente, resolvían muchas dudas sobre cómo podía afrontar ciertas cosas, no sólo con Erik sino con varios jóvenes de la mansión. 

Erik estaba a su lado en la cama, sentado como indiecito y leyendo un libro de cuentos. Durante un segundo Charles se quedó contemplándolo, preguntándose si él y el viejo Erik hubieran tenido la oportunidad de vivir juntos, ¿habría sido así? ¿Hubieran estado los dos leyendo juntos, quizás Charles recostado sobre el pecho de su amante, cada uno enfrascado en su mundo, pero sabiendo que estaban en perfecta compañía? ¿Erik le hubiera dejado que le leyera sus tesis? ¿Le hubiera envuelto entre sus brazos mientras bostezaba y le pedía que deje de leer para que durmieran?

En el mundo real, Erik bostezó y cerró el libro mirándole con ojos adormilados. Charles le sonrió con cariño y estiró la mano para acariciarle el cabello-¿Cómo va la lectura?-preguntó, cerrando su propio libro, no sin antes marcar la hoja.

-Bien. Me gusta, pero lo dejé a la mitad... quiero terminarlo mañana-le escuchó mientras se acomodaba para dormir-. Es extraño porque... siento que me identifica mucho. Pero al revés ¿sabes? Benjamin es un joven de dieciocho que se ve como un anciano. A veces... a veces me siento un hombre grande en este cuerpo-susurró lo último casi sin voz. Charles, que ya estaba acostado, le sonrió un poco y extendió sus brazos para que, segundos después, Erik se acurrucara entre ellos-. ¿Crees que es normal o estoy loco?

-Creo que todos nos sentimos así de vez en cuando, que nuestra edad no va con nuestro cuerpo. Quizás Fitzgerald se sintió así en algún momento y por eso se le ocurrió “El Curioso Caso de Benjamin Buttom”-Erik se vio un poco más aliviado ante esa respuesta, sonrió con cariño y luego enterró su rostro contra el pecho de Charles. Las luces se apagaron al instante. 

Por lo menos esa noche no hubo sueños húmedos.

Pero la normalidad no está destinada a durar en la vida de Charles Xavier. Tres días después estaba muy ocupado haciendo unos trámites y, como necesitaba ir al centro, usó la inyección de Hank para poder ir cómodamente con sus piernas. El papeleo y la burocracia eran algo que había aprendido a odiar. Cuando llego a la casa todo lo que quería era meterse debajo de la ducha y darse un largo, largo, baño. 

Ese fue el día que abrió la puerta del baño y encontró a Erik masturbándose. 

Y él quería pensar que todas las familias pasaban por eso. Pero definitivamente no todas las familias se ponían tan incomodas, se daban miraditas de soslayo cada vez que se veían después de “el incidente”, ni se sonrojaban como tontos. Ni todos los tutores/padres se sentían unos jodidos pedófilos por pensar en “el accidente” como algo sexy. No algo jodidamente sexy (como hubiera sido encontrarse así al Erik adulto), pero si un tanto estimulante.

Erik, otra vez, dejó de dormir con él.

**

15 Años

Había cosas que Erik había aprendido a lo largo de los años. De forma paralela, había cosas que Charles no aprendería jamás, una de ellas era que no importaba cuánto tiempo llevara saliendo con una chica, nunca era buen momento para traerla a casa. 

Había conocido a Marilyn en una conferencia de genética, ella era una mujer guapa y agradable que trabajaba en un laboratorio y era mutante. Ni bien supo de su escuela, se sintió maravillada. Se estuvieron llamando, compartiendo cafés, saliendo juntos... y, durante un tiempo, Charles pensó que finalmente había encontrado a alguien que aceptaba casi todos los aspectos de su vida. Casi, porque él no le había contado sobre Erik, y mucho menos que, al menos cinco veces al mes, dormían juntos. No creía que ella se tomara muy bien que eventualmente compartiera la cama con un joven de quince años, bastante guapo y que, cuando creciera, sería un hermosísimo hombre. 

Pero, bueno, tarde o temprano vería como arreglar esas cosas.

Aprovechando que era verano y la escuela estaba vacía, invitó a Marilyn a conocerla. Sólo andaban algunos mutantes cercanos (como Hank y Alex -y por ende Scott-), y era un buen momento para presentarle a Erik. Suponía que esta vez iba a ser distinta a las demás, el chico estaba más grande, su relación era un poco más normal y ahora el magnético tenía un novio. Bueno, algo así como un novio. Vivía negando que eran novios, Ian era un chico lindo pero -según el mismo Erik- un poco tonto: no sabía jugar al ajedrez, ni leía, ni veía buen cine, ni hablaba de nada interesante. En resumen, el polaco ya le había explicado que sólo estaban juntos por una cosa: besaba como los dioses. Si al contarle eso Erik buscaba darle celos, lo consiguió perfectamente... aunque él no lo admitiría nunca.

Ian era un alumno de la escuela y Charles, como director, no debería pensar esto pero era un idiota.

Charlando con Marilyn, sobre un tema y otro, terminó sugiriéndole un libro que tenía en su habitación, por lo cual fueron a ésta sin intenciones ocultas de por medio. La mujer se había sentado sobre la cama mientras el telépata buscaba en un pequeño escritorio el libro del que habían estado hablando. Tenía que acomodar ese mueble, había dibujos que Erik había hecho cuando era un niño, algunos exámenes donde había sacado buenas notas y varios libros que leía. En ese momento, notó que allí había más cosas de Erik que suyas, si su viejo amigo prefería mantener sus distancias, el actual joven amaba invadir sus espacios, como si quisiera ser una constante en la vida de Charles. 

-Charles, ¿estás de humor para que nosotros...?-Erik había entrado al cuarto y todos se quedaron estáticos. Charles inmediatamente supo que lo había hecho a propósito. Estaba sólo con unos bóxers, el pulgar hundido en la cinturilla de estos como si estuviera a punto de sacárselos y una actitud coqueta. Cuando miró de reojo a Marilyn, la mujer estaba pálida y lucía completamente sorprendida. El joven se apoyó coquetamente en el umbral de la puerta mientras la miraba. Sonrió perversamente (una sonrisa que seguramente le había enseñado el idiota de Ian) y continuó-. Obviamente tu encantadora amiga está invitada a unírsenos-agregó al tiempo que empujaba el pulgar hacia abajo y la prenda cedía un poco, mostrando el monte de rizos cobrizos que adornaba su pubis. 

Charles no pudo evitar quedar hipnotizado por la acción, mirando ese bulto que prometía, en unos años más, ser tan grande como había sido el del viejo Erik. Obviamente, cuando Marilyn lo descubrió mirándole así, se desató el caos.

Apresuró la silla tanto como pudo para ir detrás de ella, cuando paso junto a la puerta apenas alcanzó a ver los dientes blancos formando una traviesa sonrisa y escuchó una ligera risa. Maldito cabrón, lo había hecho a propósito.

Cuando el auto de su novia -ex novia- se alejó a toda velocidad de la mansión, él supo que no tenía caso seguirla. Al volver a entrar a la mansión, el joven monstruo venía bajando las escaleras con una muy practicada expresión de sorpresa. 

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué...?

-¡ERIK! Te he dicho un montón de veces que no hagas eso-se quejó, su voz saliendo demasiado tensa. El chico seguía en bóxers y al escucharle empezó a fruncir las cejas-. Erik, no. Que me hagas ojos como si fueras un...

-¡Pero si no hice nada, iba a invitarte a nadar e incluso la invité a ella!-respondió, sonando exasperado. Aunque a Charles no se le pasó cómo la comisura de sus labios quería irse hacia arriba en una maliciosa sonrisa-Fui sumamente cortés, como siempre me has pedido.

-Erik no tergiverses las cosas, sabes perfectamente que...

-Oh, vamos Charles, era una estirada. No ibas a ser feliz con ella-había terminado de bajar las escaleras y se le había acercado. Apoyando una mano en el respaldar de su silla se inclinó un poco, hasta que sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura, tenía de nuevo una sonrisa coqueta en los labios-¿No prefieres ir a nadar conmigo? Será bueno para tus piernas-comentó, antes de enderezarse y comenzar a caminar en dirección a la pileta. Durante un momento, Charles se preguntó para qué leía libros sobre cómo educar adolescente, cuando era más que obvio que Erik lo dominaba a él.

Cuando llegaron a la pequeña pileta cubierta, que había sido instalada para las mutaciones que tuvieran que ver con el agua y para que él pudiera ejercitar sus extremidades (en un inicio con ayuda de Hank, pero eventualmente Erik lo reemplazó), la silla se detuvo a escasos metros del borde. El joven se giró sonriendo y se inclinó a sacarle los zapatos.

-No tengo mi bañador-comentó, pero mientras lo decía se fue quitando la camisa por encima de la cabeza. Sentir vergüenza por estar semi desnudos era patético cuando llevaban al menos seis años viéndose así casi a diario.

-No hay nadie, los bóxers están perfectos-respondió el menor. Charles puso su mente en blanco cuando las manos de Erik se apoderaron de su pantalón y comenzaron a bajarlo. Lo mejor era no pensar en nada-Hoy quiero dormir contigo-comentó, mientras se levantaba y lo alzaba entre sus brazos. Eso era algo normal, cada vez que Erik ahuyentaba una potencial novia quería pasar todo el día con él y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente. Era una buena forma para Charles de superar la ruptura, así que no se quejaba. 

-No. Estoy enojado contigo. Tienes que dejar de comportarte así-protestó. Una vez en el agua, Erik lo sentó en las escaleras y luego se paró al frente tomándole las piernas y comenzando a moverlas. Ese tipo de actividad era necesario, más que nada, para que al inyectarse los músculos todavía respondieran bien y para la correcta circulación de la sangre-. Espantas a todas mis parejas y...

-Yo no las espanto, ellas no saben lidiar conmigo-corrigió. Cuando los ojos celestes conectaron con los suyos tenían una chispa traviesa-. Soy un adolescente problemático, necesito disciplina. No puedes buscarte una novia que no sepa tolerarme-de nuevo tenía esa maldita sonrisa coqueta.

Maldita sea la hora en la que Erik se había vuelto como todo adolescente engreído y coqueto. 

-Tienes que dejar de espantar a mis novias. Si sigues así terminaré solo y me pondré viejo. Me saldrán arrugas y canas y moriré solo y olvidado en un...

-Oh, dios, que dramático-el menor estalló en una carcajada mientras sus manos continuaban sujetándole los tobillos y moviendo sus piernas pacientemente-. Sólo tienes 36 y tú no eres de los que tiene canas, eres de los que se quedan calvos-el comentario no le hizo gracia para nada-. Además, no vas a estar solo, yo voy a estar contigo-esos ojos claros lo miraron con mucha profundidad y seriedad, como si fuera la mirada de alguien mucho mayor a quince años. Charles se estremeció sin poder evitarlo.

-Tú te vas a ir con Ian y...-sí, eran sus celos hablando tontamente. Erik ensanchó la sonrisa.

-Ian es un idiota, sólo estamos juntos porque....

-Sí, sí. Besa como los dioses-completó, rodando los ojos. Erik volvió a sonreírle de forma engreída antes de acomodarle las piernas y sumergirse en el agua. Emergió nuevamente varios metros más allá. Charles se acomodó, ladeando un poco la cabeza mientras lo miraba. Era una costumbre que habían creado: primero los ejercicios y luego lo miraba nadar. Si había algo de enfermo en disfrutar viéndolo brasear y patalear y cómo sus músculos se ponían en tensión mientras su cabeza se hundía y emergía eventualmente pues... sí, estaba jodidamente enfermo. Llevaba demasiados años negándolo.

Mientras lo miraba no pudo evitar, como siempre, preguntarse si el viejo Erik habría sido así: ¿le habría ayudado a ejercitarse, habría nadado, lo haría en bóxers, se burlaría de que él disfrutaba de mirarlo? 

Tras un par de vueltas a la pileta, Erik se apoyó en la pared contraria, justo enfrente suyo, y le sonrió. Los pequeños rizos cobrizos goteaban, al sonreír se le formaban arrugas alrededor de los ojos y era esa sonrisa enorme que le mostraba todos los dientes... lucía hermoso. Mientras Charles le sonreía de vuelta, se río solo, pensando que se veía igualito a un tiburón.

¿Qué más daba si terminaba solo en esta vida? Mientras pasara esos momentos con el joven Erik valía la pena.

 

Bueno, había algo malo de una vida solitaria: uno tenía que atender sus necesidades solo. Ese día, se había inyectado para poder terminar de ordenar unas cosas. La escuela re-abriría el año lectivo en unas semanas y él quería tener todo listo. Cuando terminó ya era media tarde, la mansión estaba algo solitaria ya que Hank y Alex -y Scott- se habían ido a visitar a los Summers y Erik había salido con el idiota de Ian alegando que quería enseñarle lo que era el buen cine.

No es que él fuera un maldito pervertido, pero encontrar soledad en la mansión era algo peculiar. Además, tener sensibilidad de su cintura para abajo no era algo diario. Las dos cosas juntas... eran casi imposibles.

Así que no podían culparlo de haber buscado un tarro de lubricante, ir a su cuarto, desnudarse y comenzar a masturbarse. Era un hombre con necesidades, por dios santo. Tampoco podían culparlo de que luego de haber terminado una vez, dejando el semen esparcido por su vientre, volviera a acariciarse de nuevo. Esta vez, estimulando su pene y hundiendo dos dedos llenos de lubricante en su trasero. Era el jodido cielo y no podía dejar de retorcerse y respirar agitado, sintiendo como sus piernas se removían y los dedos de sus pies se crispaban contra las sábanas. Si no viviera con un adolescente que hurgara cada rincón hace rato que se habría comprado un vibrador. De lo que sí podían culparlo era de lo que estaba imaginando: a Erik, el adulto Erik hundido entre sus piernas follándole tan perfectamente como sabía hacerlo, dominándole, sujetándole las piernas con pasión y llevándole al cielo; y al joven Erik muy entretenido usando sus delgados labios para chupársela deliciosamente mirándole con esa mirada traviesa que era tan típicamente suya. Sí, sí, era un jodido pervertido, enfermo sexual que iba a arder en las llamas del infierno. Pero le importaba un carajo. En ese momento sólo podía pensar en mover sus dedos más rápido, mientras seguía perdido en la fantasía de Erik follándole, tan delicioso, tan perfecto, llevándole tan gloriosamente a las puertas del or...

-Terminé con el idiota de I...-ni bien escuchó la puerta abrirse su corazón se detuvo. Se irguió un poco al mismo tiempo que tomaba rápidamente la sábana para tapar su desnudez. El menor lo miraba con cara de absoluto shock. 

-J-joder, Erik-la agitación era tanto por la sorpresa como por el hecho de haber estado a punto de estallar en un orgasmo. Sentía el rostro arder y quería desaparecer en ese momento. El menor seguía congelado en la puerta, mirándole como si él fuera un unicornio, o un monstruo o cualquier ser que le generara shock. Charles se removió nervioso entre las sábanas, avergonzándose más y más en cada segundo-¡Erik, vete!-dijo con firmeza, aún agitado.

El chico finalmente pareció recuperar la habilidad de respirar y parpadear. El rubor se extendió por todo su rostro antes de que cerrara la puerta inmediatamente, desapareciendo del lugar.

Charles se removió en la cama, completamente avergonzado y humillado. Tomó la almohada y la enterró en su rostro maldiciéndose por no haber tenido sus poderes y no haber previsto que había llegado. Acababa de generarle un trauma, de seguro.

Cuando finalmente pudo hacer algo aparte de estar abochornado, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha. Estuvo allí más tiempo del necesario, queriendo evitar la confrontación. ¿Sería muy malo si borraba aquel recuerdo de su mente? Dios, sabía que eso no era muy ético. Al salir de la ducha se vistió y, prácticamente obligándose a hacerlo, fue en busca de Erik.

Estaba por ir directo a su cuarto, suponiendo que estaba allí, pero lo encontró sentado en las escaleras, mirando el piso. La culpa aumentó al verlo así. Listo, lo había traumado, ese chico nunca volvería a ser normal, quizás le genero un trauma sexual o...

-¿Erik?-con voz muy suave se acercó y le tocó el hombro. El joven se giró a mirarlo, su rostro aún algo sorprendido. Charles pasó saliva antes de juntar valor y sentarse a su lado. Un nuevo sonrojo adornaba las mejillas ajenas. El telépata carraspeó, sin saber bien qué decir... y empezó por lo más fácil-. Así que tú e Ian..., ¿terminaron?

-Sí-la voz no sonaba muy afectada al respecto. Apretó los labios mirando de reojo el perfil ajeno, aún pensándo cómo abordar el tema. Quería consolarlo, pero no lucía angustiado.

-Lo siento mucho. ¿Qué fue lo que...?

-Ian es un idiota. Lo único que hacía bien es...-el menor bajó la cabeza mirando sus propias rodillas y luego suspiró-Ya sabes-resolvió y él lo agradeció porque no quería volver a escuchar lo fabulosamente bien que besaba.

-Sí-respondió, sin saber qué más agregar. Se removió inquieto en su lugar y luego volvió a suspirar-. Sobre lo que viste recién, yo... yo de verdad.... Discúlpame. No quería que vieras eso, pe....

-No importa, lo entiendo-interrumpió Erik, su voz sonando algo ronca. Charles lo miró con atención, aun sintiendo el rostro arder y sin saber que más hacer. Erik seguía sin enfrentarle, pero quizás era lo mejor. Tras unos segundos, el chico tragó saliva con fuerza y pareció que iba a decir algo, pero entonces negó con la cabeza, silenciándose a sí mismo-. Me voy a mi cuarto, ¿sí? Estoy cansado-se levantó rápidamente y se alejó de allí.

Charles se quedó estático y sus mejillas ardieron con más fuerza. Había alcanzado a ver la carpa que había en los pantalones ajenos. La idea de poner así de caliente a Erik le generaba un calor agradable en el estómago. Todo esto estaba yéndosele cada vez más y más de las manos... tsch. Iba a arder en el infierno.

Enterró la cabeza entre las rodillas y se revolvió el cabello. Su corazón latía con fuerza y su mente estaba hecha un lío. ¿Cómo iban a volver a la normalidad después de eso?

Al día siguiente, la inyección dejó de hacer efecto y esa misma noche considero volver a inyectarse. Erik no había hecho mención alguna de nada, ni insinuó dormir juntos pero... luego del incidente pasaron prácticamente dos semanas donde el joven se masturbaba cada maldita noche y él no podía alejar las proyecciones de su cabeza. El menor lo llamaba mentalmente, sin proponérselo, mientras se tocaba recordando lo que había visto. Y joder, ante los ojos ajenos, él se había visto excesivamente sensual. Al parecer verlo así había hecho que algunas cosas de su inconsciente se filtraran. Mientras se masturbaba la cabeza del chico se llenaba de imágenes de él gimiendo, estremeciéndose, sollozando, eyaculando, chupándosela, cabalgándole. Y obviamente el magnético creía que se las había inventado pero... Charles reconocía las escenas, eran recuerdos de cada una de las veces que el viejo Erik le había follado.

Cada noche él terminaba removiéndose inquieto en la cama, preso de la excitación. Por suerte, había cosas que podían morir en la intimidad porque si no el mundo pensaría que él estaba enfermo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, espero les haya gustado y se hayan reido con algunas cosillas (?) Que no resulte muy dramoso. Como siempre, gracias por leer. Besasos!!!


	3. Cosas de la Juventud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Sé que dije que esto lo iba a tener mucho antes, pero citando a Charles "Hice promesas que no pude cumplir".
> 
> Una de ellas fue que dije "un capitulo más y lo termino" pero resulta que no me sale ser concisa (ya lo había mencionado) así que... nos queda otro capitulo más :D Igual tranquilos, no les miento sólo a ustedes, me miento a mi misma porque me prometí que esto sería un solo cap o a lo somo dos. 
> 
> Van a ser cuatro, y de cuatro no me paso :D
> 
> Espero que les guste, les de algo de diversión. Recuerden que les pongo la edad que tiene Erik :D
> 
> Enjoy!

**Cosas de la Juventud**

  
  
**16 años**  
  
El tiempo le había enseñado algo: no importaba qué cosas bizarras les pasaran, eventualmente todo volvía a esa particular normalidad. Con el tiempo, el que Erik lo descubriera masturbándose fue olvidado, igual que la vez que él descubrió al menor. Lo enterraron en el cajón de las fantasías eróticas y volvieron a actuar como siempre.  
  
En esa nueva normalidad el polaco ya no parecía tan interesado en dormir juntos. Eventualmente lo hacía, cuando el sueño lo atacaba en medio de una partida de ajedrez o mientras leía un libro, o los días que tenía mucha fiaca para cambiarse de cama. La rutina era distinta ahora: Erik venía cada noche, estaba un rato recostado con él, y luego se iba. Esas pocas veces que se quedaba dormido, Charles no podía contenerse de atraerlo a sus brazos y terminar enredados como koalas. Lo apretaba tan fuerte como podía, enterrándolo contra su cuerpo, queriendo aprovechar su calor y su compañía. No podía evitarlo, extrañaba demasiado dormir todas las noches juntos.  
  
Su profecía se había cumplido y el pequeño Erik estaba creciendo y alejándose de él.  
  
Era lo normal. Ahora tenía una vida social que atender, juntarse con jóvenes y vivir su adolescencia. Eso incluía nuevas amistades y nuevas “relaciones”, prefería usar ese término para no decir que Erik era medio... promiscuo y no quería nada serio con nadie. No había habido ningún novio luego de Ian, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero no podía negar que le generaba cierta paz. Si el viejo Erik era más de hacer las cosas en privado, éste era medio exhibicionista, ya que era normal encontrárselo en cualquier lugar besuqueándose con algún chico. Y si alguien ponía una cara fea, inmediatamente iniciaba un discurso sobre la libertad de amar y cómo todos eran unos retrasados mentales homofóbicos. Era divertido ver cómo la vena política de Magneto continuaba allí. Si antes peleaba por los mutantes libres, ahora defendía febrilmente a los homosexuales del mundo. Algunas cosas no cambiaban.  
  
Este nuevo Erik parecía muy influenciado por su época. Estaban en el inicio de los ‘70 y casi tuvo que atarlo para que ese verano no se escapara para participar en la primera Marcha del Orgullo Gay. Luego de eso, sus discursos anti-homofobia aumentaron considerablemente. Durante un momento, Charles temió que su escuela se transformara en un sindicato gay. Por suerte, las clases iniciaron normalmente.  
  
Era sábado a la noche y mientras él leía unos estudios mandados desde Oxford, escuchaba risas de fondo provenientes de unas habitaciones más alejadas. Con el tiempo, había entendido que los jóvenes eran jóvenes y, aunque no le agradara que bebieran en terrenos de la escuela, prefería que lo hicieran allí a que fueran a otro lugar y les pasara algo malo. Ese razonamiento nació cuando unos meses antes los chicos habían dicho que irían al cine y volvieron algo tomados y con la nariz de Erik sangrando. La explicación fue que había leído mal las señales y que el chico, que intentó besar, no era tan gay como supuso.   
  
Durante esa semana escuchó demasiadas bromas sobre  _gaydars_  funcionando mal.  
  
Así que sí, quizás era el peor director del mundo, pero así se aseguraba de que ninguno terminara en un coma alcohólico. Charles releyó por quinta vez la misma oración. No estaba entendiendo mucho, en realidad quería hacer tiempo... eran las tres y media de la mañana y, a veces, cuando Erik tomaba demasiado, aterrizaba en su cama. Él prefería estar despierto para poder observarlo dormir, aunque sea un rato, ya que últimamente los momentos de intimidad eran menos.  
  
Suspirando, volvió a centrarse en lo que leía: “Tras los estudios realizados en los simios de la reserva, se ha de suponer que los cambios en la forma de socialización podrían tener un orig...”  
  
-Te estaba buscando-el telépata alzó la vista de su lectura y luego se quitó los lentes, para dejarlos a un lado. Erik estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, tenía la ropa desordenada igual que el cabello, las mejillas ardidas y los ojos brillosos. El olor a alcohol lo tenía encima, como si lo hubieran bañado con una botella de vodka. Charles no quería ni imaginar cuánto había bebido-. Quiero ir a dormir-comentó, revolviéndose el cabello. El telépata prefirió ignorar el calor en el pecho que surgió ante la tierna idea de que viniera a buscarlo antes, como si lo necesitara para conciliar el sueño.  
  
-Hueles a alcohol-se quejó, saliendo de detrás del escritorio y comenzando a avanzar por el estudio. El menor le sonrió encantadoramente y dio unos pasos dentro, tambaleándose un poco. La puerta se cerró detrás de él un poco bruscamente-. Erik, no tienes que tomar tanto. Estás completamente ebrio, mañana vas a...  
  
-No bebí tanto-protestó, haciendo un puchero que se vio ridículo. Al parecer sus expresiones estaban algo pastosas. Charles le dedicó una mirada condescendiente y obtuvo de respuesta un quejido-. ¡Es que estábamos jugando un juego... y me hicieron trampa!-sonó ridículamente infantil.  
  
-¿Un juego?-Erik había terminado de acercarse, estaban a escasos centímetros y Charles notó que tenía una botella de licor en la mano. Frunció el ceño y se estiró para quitársela, por suerte el chico no hizo mucho problema al respecto.  
  
-Sí, se llama “yo nunca”. Uno dice algo que nunca hizo y, si otro lo hizo, bebe-explicó como si se tratara de una compleja ecuación de álgebra. Charles se limitó a mirarlo con la ceja alzada. Maldita juventud promiscua, ¿pero qué iba a decirle él? Peores cosas hizo cuando se iba de juerga con Raven.  
  
-¿Debo suponer, entonces, que has estado portándote mal estos últimos años?-las cejas del menor prácticamente se unieron en su frente.  
  
-No, no, no. ¡Me hicieron trampa! Ellos saben que yo dormía contigo cuando era chiquito y dijeron “yo nunca dormí con un profesor” ¡Y tuve que beber!-el telépata se mordió el labio para evitar decir que Erik incluso ahora “de grande” dormía con él algunos días. Tampoco quiso decir que pudo haberse negado a beber, ya que sólo era un juego-. Y luego dijeron “Yo nunca vi a un profesor en ropa interior”. ¡Ellos sabían que dormía contigo, obvio que te he visto así...! Y luego, la maldita de Jean dijo: “Yo nunca tuve un flechazo por un profesor”. ¡Ella se babeaba por Hank el año pasado! Y el pelmazo de Scott suelta: “yo nunca me masturbé pensando en un profesor” ¡Me la jalo pesando en ti desde los trece y no sé cómo... pero lo saben! Fue totalmente intencional y ellos querían que yo bebiera para...-Charles creía que sus mejillas no podían arder más. Al parecer Erik se había olvidado su vergüenza del otro lado de la puerta-Mañana voy a golpear al idiota de Scott. Y más te vale que no me detengas, le voy a hundir un clavo en el ojo para ver qué tan bien le funcionan los poderes. Se hace llamar mi mejor amigo, el cabrón, ¡me voy a follar a Jean en su cara! Seguro que no se me para del asco pero...  
  
-¡Erik, por dios, tu lenguaje! Y no hables así de una dama-protestó, llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz y masajeándoselo. Ese chico iba a volverle loco. ¿Por qué se tenía que poner a hablar de todas estas cosas? ¿No podía ser un adolescente normal que evitaba a sus “padres” cuando estaba ebrio? O mínimo, sentir algo de vergüenza al decir que se la jalaba pensando en su director.  
  
-¡Es que no entiendes, no llegas a interpretar el grado de indignación que tengo! Me tendieron una trampa y...-de pronto, el chico se quedó callado, mirándole. Los ojos turbios le estudiaron con atención-Te mostraré lo indignante que es-Charles no quiso pensar en nada cuando el menor se inclinó de nuevo a su altura-. Yo nunca dormí con un estudiante-recitó, y luego, rápidamente, tomó la botella que Charles tenía en la mano y la empujó contra los labios del telépata. Mientras éste cerraba los ojos con fuerza y pensaba lo desagradable que era tomar de ese licor asqueroso, no pudo evitar desear que nadie estuviera presenciando eso, porque “dormir” era un término que se podía mal entender fácilmente. Se obligó a tragar un poco del licor para que no cayera por su barbilla y luego apartó la botella como pudo, mirando ceñudo a Erik... pero no pudo decir nada antes de que el menor volviera a parlotear-. Nunca vi en bóxers a un estudiante-y nuevamente el pico de la botella se enterró contra sus labios. Esta vez no tragó todo y lo sintió deslizarse por su barbilla. Empujó a Erik, que trastabilló hacia atrás, y se apresuró a limpiarse la humedad de su mentón-. ¡Dicen cosas que saben perfectamente que hice y me hicieron emborracharme y... son unos tramposos! ¡Castígalos!-y de nuevo se estaba comportando como un niño.  
  
-Por dios santo, Erik, estás completamente ido en alcohol. ¿Siquiera sabes lo que estás diciendo?-dijo, ya algo cansado. Siempre supo que le había faltado algo de autoridad con el judío, pero nunca pensó que fuera a jugarle tan en contra-. Dame la botella y vamos a...-el chico obedientemente le dio la botella. Bueno, al menos en algunas cosas sí le hacía caso.  
  
-¡Pero es que no entiendes! ¡Revelaron cosas de mí, íntimas!-y en ese momento entendió por dónde venía el problema. Estaba avergonzado, avergonzado de que todos supieran (o más bien, confirmaran) que se la jalaba pensando en el director. Charles podía ser empático respecto a eso porque también estaba avergonzado de que todos lo supieran-Es como si dijera enfrente de todo el mundo... “Yo nunca vi a un alumno masturbándose”-la frase lo dejó estático y los ojos de Erik se entrecerraron-¡Tienes que beber, sé que me viste! No seas tramposo-rodó los ojos y se llevó la botella a la boca, mas no bebió nada. Erik ni lo notó.  
  
-Bueno, ya está, ya entendí. Prometo castigarlos mañana, ¿sí? Ahora vamos a dormir y...  
  
-No, no, no. Es divertido jugar contigo-susurró Erik, volviendo a sonreír resplandecientemente. Terminó de retroceder hasta el escritorio y se sentó en éste. Miró a Charles pensativo antes de relamerse los labios-. Yo nunca me imaginé follando en este escritorio-y mientras lo dijo se trepó en él. El telépata tuvo sentimientos mezclados, de lo sexy que Erik se veía y de cómo le estaba desordenando el escritorio. El joven lo contempló un rato más y, al ver que no bebía, bufó-. Eres un amargado, ¿de verdad nunca lo imaginaste?-mientras hablaba se subió más al mueble, sentándose en este y pasando las manos sobre la madera como si tocarla fuera sensual-. En realidad, mentí, tengo que beber. Sí me imaginé aquí, muchísimas veces...-extendió la mano para que Charles le diera la botella, lo que obviamente no pasó-. Una era muy sexy, te doblaba sobre el escritorio... te quedaba el culo ofrecido y te la metía hasta el fondo. Joder, la forma en la que gemías y te retorcías y sollozabas y estabas tan apretado... todo era tan real y...-el inglés pasó saliva y se desabotonó el primer botón de la camisa sintiéndose ligeramente acalorado. Las mejillas le ardieron con fuerza. Eso no era una fantasía de Erik, era un recuerdo. El viejo Erik amaba doblarlo sobre el escritorio y metérsela hasta el fondo. Y Charles lo disfrutaba como puta-. Joder, se me pone como piedra de sólo imaginarlo y...  
  
-Erik, basta. Por dios, baja de allí y vámonos. Estás desordenando todo y ya es tarde-dijo, dando al chico una mirada sumamente seria. Erik hizo un puchero extraño antes de bajar del escritorio. Charles estaba por apartarse para que ambos se marcharan, pero el menor resbaló y terminó tropezando contra su silla, sujetándose del respaldar-Erik, no... ¡Mierda!-segundos después lo tenía sentado sobre su regazo con una sonrisa traviesa.  
  
-Tienes razón. Esto es mejor, también nos imaginé aquí...-lo vio morderse el labio coquetamente y, cuando el chico se removió un poco, pudo sentir un bulto apretado contra su vientre. Erik dejó escapar un suspiro de placer y le enredó las manos en el cabello mientras se inclinaba para estudiarle de cerca. Los ojos claros analizaron sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios, su cabello-Eres tan jodidamente hermoso. Los directores no deberían ser tan hermosos... no es correcto. Eres tan guapo y me gustas tanto y... joder. ¿Recuerdas cuando te atrape masturbándote?-la cadera del menor había empezado a moverse más firmemente, frotándose contra su estómago. Charles sintió el ruido de la bragueta y luego una humedad babosa se presionó contra su camisa. No pudo evitar sentir excitación cuando el glande de Erik se presionó contra su ombligo a través de la ropa-. Te veías tan sexy.... joder, fue hermoso. Entrar y verte con los dedos llenos de lubricante enterrados en el culo, moviéndolos tan rápido. ¿Estabas por venirte, verdad?-la voz del joven Erik era tan ronca y sonaba tan pervertida como la del viejo Erik. Charles no pudo evitar quedar hipnotizado por esos ojos lujuriosos y la boca delgada y rojiza que era relamida una y otra vez por la lengua ajena. El menor se inclinó para apoyar sus frentes juntas, la cálida respiración le acarició las mejillas y pudo apreciar de cerca cómo el sonrojo aumentaba-¿Te gusta eso, Charles? ¿Te gusta que te metan los dedos? Yo podría hacerlo, lo haría bien, lo prometo... soy bueno masturbando. Te jalaría la verga mientras mis dedos se entierran...  
  
-Erik, shhh, van a escucharte-susurró con voz ronca. Los ojos del menor brillaron al ver que el único “regaño” era para que fuera más silencioso. Las manos que estaban en su cabello se apartaron y se hundieron entre sus cuerpos, desabotonándole la camisa. Cuando Charles bajó la vista, vio el rojizo e hinchado pene del joven frotándose contra su ombligo. Nunca pensó que eso podría considerarse sexy, pero joder... ver la mano del menor guiando esa virilidad, frotándola contra su pequeña cavidad como si quisiera follarle por allí... pues sí era erótico, joder. Ese baboso glande se deslizaba por la división entre sus abdominales, dejando rastros de presemen y luego volvía a frotarse contra su ombligo, como si quisiera hacerse lugar. Charles se relamió los labios mientras miraba algo atontado. Un cosquilleo agradable se había disipado por su piel y se sentía jodidamente sensible.  
  
-Tócame, Charles, por favor, estoy ansioso-susurró el menor moviendo las caderas como si quisiera penetrarle. Una parte de la conciencia del inglés aún le repetía que todo esto estaba mal, así que lo único que se animó a hacer fue a sujetarle las caderas-. Sí, sí, sí. Guíame, guíame-repitió algo desesperado. Charles movió las caderas ajenas, marcándole el ritmo. Ese duro miembro se resbala contra su vientre y luego volvía a presionar contra su ombligo. Cuando se atrevió a alzar la mirada de la erótica escena, sus ojos chocaron con los de Erik, que le miraban con completo anhelo y adoración. Él lo estudió un instante, sintiéndose muy similar. Sus azules orbes bajaron de los celestes a esa delgada y húmeda boca.  
  
Segundos después se estaban besando. Y quizás Erik había tenido mucha experiencia durante esos años, pero con el alcohol su lengua se sentía algo pastosa y no estaba haciendo muy buen trabajo. Igualmente, a Charles no le importó. Recorrió la húmeda cavidad que sabía a alcohol y succionó ansiosamente esos labios que torpemente buscaban seguir su ritmo. Charles besó y bebió de ellos como si quisiera robarle la vida. No besaban como el viejo Erik, pero... era su Erik que estaba vibrando encima suyo.  
  
Sus manos se atrevieron a soltar las caderas ajenas y meterse bajo el pantalón, apretando el pequeño trasero y jalándole más cerca. Sintió una punzada de dolor cuando ese pene presionó con demasiada fuerza su ombligo, pero no le importó, lo incitó a seguir removiéndose, tragando los gimoteos ahogados que morían en sus labios. Sus manos se atrevieron a separarle las nalgas y acariciar su hendidura, rozando suavemente la pequeña entrada... Erik parecía tener experiencia principalmente masturbándose mutuamente con sus amigos, ni bien sintió el contacto se estremeció entero y la mano que aún sujetaba su cabello lo jaló con fuerza antes de que un húmedo y tibio líquido bañara su vientre.  
  
Charles disfrutó de las proyecciones del orgasmo, sintiendo cómo su propio cuerpo temblaba al ritmo del ajeno. Mordió con fuerza los labios del más chico para no gemir cuando la descarga explotó en su columna vertebral e inundó su cabeza. Liberó esos delgados labios y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás intentando recuperar el aliento. Erik respiraba agitado encima suyo y se retorcía inquieto, aún sobrepasado por el orgasmo.  
  
-Por dios, por dios, eso fue... eso...-la frente del menor se apoyó contra su hombro y el delgado cuerpo se dejó ir sin fuerzas encima de él. Charles le sujetó con firmeza para que no se resbalara de la silla y cerró los ojos aún disfrutando de su propio placer.  
  
El erótico momento se cortó de golpe cuando Erik comenzó a toser y a sentir arqueadas. Charles les rogó a todos los santos que no le vomitara encima. Le sujetó con firmeza mientras el chico se estremecía y le llegó la proyección de un sabor desagradable, pero por suerte no hubo vómito de por medio. Se sintió bastante abusador al darse cuenta de lo ebrio que estaba el menor, la culpa causándole un ligero dolor en la parte trasera de su cabeza.  
  
-Erik, darling, levántate, vamos al cuarto así descansas-el chico se apartó un poco para verlo con los ojos algo enrojecidos. Se irguió, acomodándose la ropa en el proceso. Charles pudo apreciar su vientre adornado con manchones blancos y, aún avergonzado, se abotonó la camisa. El magnético no alcanzó a hacer dos pasos cuando tropezó de nuevo.  
  
Charles suspiró y se armó de paciencia mientras lo incitaba a sentarse de nuevo en la silla. Fue un difícil tramo ir desde el estudio a su cuarto. Gracias, gracias a dios, todos ya estaban dormidos.  
  
Una vez en la habitación, lo ayudó a recostarse. Le quitó la remera por sobre la cabeza y luego lo tapó con las sábanas. Erik protestaba y lloriqueaba, murmurando cosas sobre cómo el mundo le daba vueltas. Él se fue al baño y allí se quitó su ropa y, como pudo, se puso el pijama. Limpió de su cuerpo los rastros de semen, borrando cualquier prueba de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Dudaba que el menor fuera a recordar algo con lo ebrio que estaba.  
  
Cuando volvió a la cama, se acomodó a su lado y le acarició suavemente la espalda, sintiéndolo aún protestar. Pasaron escasos diez minutos cuando el chico se levantó y fue corriendo hacia el baño. Las arcadas no tardaron en escucharse. El telépata se llevó los dedos a la frente, se apoderó su cabeza y lo incitó a devolver una y otra vez hasta que no escupiera más que bilis. Al menos así le aliviaría un poco la resaca. Había visto a Erik bebido antes, pero era la primera vez que lo veía tan ebrio. Le daba ganas de regañarlo y protegerlo a partes iguales. Aún vagando en su cabeza, lo hizo lavarse los dientes y volver a la cama. Una vez recostado, el chico aún se sentía incómodo y se abrazó a la almohada quejándose de que su estómago se sentía horrible.  
  
Charle siguió acariciándolo hasta que se quedó dormido.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, ni bien escuchó el primer quejido, tuvo la suficiente amabilidad de pasarle una aspirineta y un vaso de agua. Erik murmuró algo de que nunca más volvería a beber.  
  
Si recordaba o no lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior... Charles nunca tuvo el valor para averiguarlo. Lo mejor era dejarlo morir en los recuerdos, igual que muchas otras cosas.  
  
  
**  
  
A mediados de año, un nuevo chico ingresó al colegio. Charles ni bien lo vio, se sintió nervioso. Era guapo y llevaba en su mochila varios pins confirmando su orientación sexual. Quizás Ian finalmente sería reemplazado en la vida de Erik y eso, en vez de alegrarlo, lo ponía nervioso y un poco celoso, aunque quisiera negarlo. Luego de esa única noche juntos, su dinámica siguió siendo la de siempre. A veces pensaba que Erik no recordaba nada y eso era lo mejor... aunque por otra parte preferiría que sí lo recordara para no ser el único atormentado.  
  
Tal cual pensó, Erik y Mark terminaron siendo amigos. Parecía sólo eso: una amistad, no como con Ian que fue un verdadero noviazgo. No supo si era porque Erik estaba en esa edad de no querer nada serio o si de verdad eran sólo amigos. De a ratos le daba la sensación de que había un coqueteo del cual Erik no se enteraba o no correspondía.  
  
Un día, Charles estaba yendo hacia su estudio cuando escuchó unas voces en el dormitorio de Scott, era un pequeño alboroto pero bastante normal cuando los jóvenes se juntaban-¿Y a qué jugamos?-preguntó la voz interesada de Ororo, como siempre, animada. Era la más joven de ese grupo y quizás por ello la más querida-¿A la botella?  
  
-¿A la botella?-preguntó la voz incrédula de Scott-¡Vamos, Storm, ni que tuviéramos doce años!-se quejó el muchacho. Charles no pudo evitar sentirse algo nostálgico al recordar el pasado, ese primer juego de botella donde Erik lo había besado de improvisto. A pesar de que con el tiempo había ignorado esa experiencia, siempre estaba allí preparada para salir a flote.  
  
-A mí me gusta la idea-comentó la voz que el telépata tardó en identificar como la de Mark.  
  
-A ti te gusta la idea porque quieres besarte con Erik-agregó Jean. Eso hizo que el hombre se quedara estático y girara su silla un poco hacia atrás, para poder ver por el pequeño espacio que había entre la puerta y la pared. Erik estaba tirado en una cama mirando el techo pero, al escuchar aquello, levantó el rostro para mirar al otro chico con la ceja alzada. Charles vio el indicio de una sonrisa coqueta y sintió su estómago arder-. Pero, Mark, deberías fijarte en alguien más... tú eres de esos chicos que le gustan las cosas serias y con Erik no podrás-agregó la chica, mirando al nuevo con simpatía.  
  
-¿Y por qué no?-preguntó éste sin quitar los ojos de encima del polaco.  
  
-Porque Erik lleva casi diez años enamorado del director-dijo Scott divertido, tirando besos al aire de manera burlista. La mirada celeste del magnético se turbó un poco, antes de arrojarle una almohada en el rostro al chico.  
  
-Cállate, Cíclope, eres un pelmazo-a pesar de los años, Erik nunca había dejado de llamar así a Scott-. Seguro que tú también quieres jugar para ver si finalmente puedes darle un beso a Jean después de… ¿diez años de espera?-se burló.   
  
-Pero al menos Jean está a mi alcance. Tú estás enamorado de un hombre que te supera en edad, que podría ser como tu padre, ¡que te cuida como si fueras su hijo! Y aparte es el director de esta escuela. No sólo es ilegal sino que es absurdo-ahora el tono bromista había sido dejado de lado para ser reemplazado por un tono serio.  
  
-¿Y qué te importa todo eso a ti? No tiene nada que ver contigo-respondió molesto. Erik se había sentado en la cama con una expresión de fastidio-. De quien yo esté enamorado o no, no es problema tuyo y...  
  
-Me importa cuando andas como un imbécil pensando que algo puede pasar entre ustedes. Es tu tutor, Erik. Nada va a pasar. Búscate un novio y olvídate de...  
  
-¿De dónde carajos quieres que saque un novio?  
  
-¡Mark es guapo y le gustas, obviamente!-dijo el chico exasperado, señalando con sus manos al joven que se había sonrojado. Las dos chicas miraban incómodas a sus amigos, Jean con un aire de reproche.  
  
-¿Qué carajos voy a hacer yo con Mark? ¿Te gusta el ajedrez?-se giró a preguntarle, inmediatamente el chico negó con la cabeza, aún shockeado-¿Lees?- “comics”, murmuró en respuesta y Erik bufó antes de girarse de nuevo a Scott-. No tenemos nada en común para ser novios y...  
  
-Que no lea y no le guste el ajedrez no significa que no sea apto para ti. Tu novio no tiene porqué ser un posible telépata, fanático de la genética, amante de ese juego absurdo y que como plus dirija una escuela y tenga acento inglés. ¡Son expectativas absurdas y...!  
  
-Oh, ya cállate, Scott. Me molesta cuando quieres arreglar mi vida. Jean, Scott lleva enamorado de ti diez años, deja de histeriquearle y bésalo, porque va a volverse loco-informó, mientras intentaba salir del cuarto. Jean y Ororo intentaron detenerlo. Charles sabía que si Erik quería irse de allí no iban a frenarlo por mucho, así que apresuró su silla de ruedas, alejándose tanto como pudo en dirección al estudio. Cuando la puerta se cerró con un portazo, se obligó a no girarse-¡Charles!-al escuchar el llamado se volteó fingiendo sorpresa.  
  
-¡Erik! ¿Cómo estás?-dibujó su cortés sonrisa mientras veía al menor correr hacia a él. Todavía el corazón le latía como loco. Erik en ningún momento había negado estar enamorado de él y no parecía molestarle que los demás lo supieran, le molestaba que le dijeran que era imposible. Dios, Erik no podía estar enamorado de él, todo lo que había dicho Scott era verdad. ¡Él prácticamente podría ser su padre! Estaba mal y era mucho peor que le encantara la idea de que ese joven llevara tanto tiempo interesado en él.  
  
-Bien-le sonrió con su típica sonrisa de tiburón mientras se apoderaba de las manijas de la silla-. ¿Necesitas ayuda?-el telépata asintió. Compartieron una sonrisa antes de ir rumbo al estudio.  
  
Ese día, mientras Erik leía un libro y hacía comentarios de algunos pasajes, y él corregía los exámenes, pensó lo perfecta que podría ser su vida así. Luego recordó que ese Erik tenía sólo dieciséis años y él, treinta y siete. Scott tenía razón, ese amor no sólo era absurdo sino ilegal.  
  
Pero eso no iba impedir que Charles disfrutara de la compañía del menor.  
  
  
  
Cuatro semanas después, las cosas ya estaban de nuevo en orden. Scott y Erik volvían a ser los mismos amigos -siempre volvían a serlo, a pesar de las peleas-, y Charles había superado el hecho de que el magnético quizás estaba enamorado de él. “Cosas de adolescentes, ya se le pasará”, se repetía a sí mismo todo el tiempo. Claro, siempre que decía eso prefería ignorar el hecho de que habían pasado más de diez años y él tampoco lo había superado (a pesar de que su amante ahora era un niño). Y también prefería olvidar el encuentro que habían tenido el año anterior, pero era imposible borrar la imagen del chico temblando encima suyo y su propio placer embriagante.   
  
Esa noche había decidido ir a buscar a Erik para que jugaran ajedrez. Esas últimas semanas el menor andaba algo desaparecido ya que pasaba mucho tiempo con... Mark. Charles se obligaba a no sentirse celoso, se repetía a sí mismo que era lo normal. Pero igual lo extrañaba y necesitaba pasar un poco de tiempo jun...  
  
-Entonces... ¿quieres hacerlo?-otra vez, Charles tardó en descifrar que era la voz de Mark.  
  
-Supongo que sí, podríamos probar y...  
  
-¿De verdad nunca llegaste hasta el final con nadie?  
  
-No-la puerta estaba cerrada pero él podía imaginar la expresión de fastidio de Erik-. A veces no era el momento o la otra persona no quería o yo no quería o...-otro bufido. Era obvio que le molestaba explicar las razones de por qué no lo había hecho  _hasta el final_.  
  
-O quizás no era la persona que querías. Es decir, encamarse con el director no debe ser f...  
  
-Oh, cállate. No empieces igual que Scott, de quien esté enamorado es asunto mío-dijo con completa seguridad. De nuevo no lo había negado, prácticamente lo afirmaba, y el corazón de Charles latía como loco en su pecho.  
  
-Bueno, sólo digo que es raro. Es como tu padre y...  
  
-¿Vamos a hacerlo o no?  
  
-Sí, sí. ¿Prefieres ir arriba o abajo?  
  
-Supongo que podríamos...-antes de pensarlo dos veces, Charles estaba golpeando la puerta del cuarto. Los celos le habían hecho actuar. Erik no podía estar hablando de su amor por él y luego encamarse con otro. Se hizo un silencio incómodo en el cuarto-¿Quién es?-preguntó en un tono ansioso.  
  
-Erik, soy Charles. Venía a preguntarte si querías jugar al ajedrez-bueno, eso no era mentira, realmente vino a hacer eso. Lo correcto hubiera sido marcharse y dejar al chico crecer e iniciar su vida sexual, pero... aún era pequeño. ¡Sólo tenía dieciséis! No tenía que andar encamándose con nadie. Se escucharon varios ruidos adentro, de cosas que se acomodaban y luego Erik le abrió la puerta. Tenía unos botones de la camisa desprendidos y el pelo revuelto. Charles no pudo evitar detenerse en esos detalles y Erik, al notarlo, rápidamente se acomodó la ropa y el cabello-. ¿Es un mal momento?  
  
-No, es sólo que estaba con Mark haciendo unas... tareas... y...  
  
-Oh, bueno. Venía a invitarte porque en unos días me iré a dar una conferencia así que estaré un tiempo fuera y...-de pronto la cara de Erik era un poema de asombro, incluso se había puesto un poco pálido.  
  
-¿Te irás?-su tono de voz se escuchaba ligeramente infantil, al telépata le dio algo de culpa. Realmente no había pensado en ir a la conferencia, sí lo habían invitado pero estaba por decir que no. Bueno, ahora le servía de excusa, si no quería ir podía cancelar todo en el último minuto.  
  
-Sí, hay una conferencia en Inglaterra, sobre evolución y...  
  
-¡¿Inglaterra?!-el tono de alarma fue indisimulable. Listo, lo había convencido: Erik iba a jugar al ajedrez con él o a hacer cualquier cosa que a Charles se le ocurriera con tal de no separarse-Espera, iré contigo... sólo déjame...-se volvió a meter al cuarto y, en ese momento, el telépata notó que estaba descalzo. Por el espacio que había quedado abierto alcanzó a ver a Mark recostado en la cama-Mark, iré con Charles, es importante y... seguimos con esto... ¿después?-el aludido alzó la ceja pero lucía resignado, sólo asintió y le sonrió sin ganas. Erik se apresuró hacia la puerta-¡Mañana hablamos y... terminamos esto!-el magnético no mostró ni atisbo de duda en dejarlo solo en su cuarto. Luego se apresuró para alcanzar a Charles, que había comenzado a dirigirse al estudio, para verse más casual.  
  
-Si estabas ocupado, lo hubiéramos dejado para mañana, no me iré hasta dentro de unos días-se sorprendió a sí mismo de lo bien que actuaba. Su voz se escuchaba perfectamente normal, a pesar de que él estaba en éxtasis porque Erik hubiera dejado plantado a su ligue para venir a jugar con él.  
  
-¿Y cuántos días te irás?-cuando giró su rostro para mirar a Erik, casi pudo vislumbrar los ojos de cachorro que ponía cuando era niño. Tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse.   
  
-Una semana, quizás un poco más-respondió tranquilo, justo cuando llegaban al despacho. Antes de poder abrir la puerta, el joven se atravesó en su camino.  
  
-¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?-a pesar de que ya se esperaba eso, igualmente su corazón se aceleró como loco. Erik siempre hacía lo mismo: cuando Charles traía una novia o se iba a algún lado, de pronto estaba desesperado por pasar tiempo juntos. Parecía una reacción casi involuntaria ante la idea de ellos dos separándose. Quizás algún trauma que había quedado en el inconsciente. A él no le disgustaba, tenía la misma fobia por separarse, y a veces podía usar esos miedos ajenos a su favor.  
  
-Puedes dormir conmigo siempre que quieras-dijo con una suave sonrisa. El menor sonrió también antes de inclinarse a besarle la mejilla. Él sintió que fue un beso a su alma.   
  
Las siguientes cuatro noches durmieron juntos, y no, Charles no se fue a Inglaterra. Se inventó una excusa de que se había cancelado. Erik durmió con él una semana más. Y todo fue perfecto.  
  
**  
  
 **17 años**  
  
Erik y Charles nunca habían peleado realmente, bueno, sí: él le había retado un par de veces, pero nunca pelearon por completo. Ésta era la primera vez y se sentía raro. El menor lo ignoraba, ya que no lo había dejado asistir a la segunda Marcha del Orgullo Gay que se celebraba en San Francisco. El chico se había sulfurado, tratándolo incluso de homofóbico. Charles fue paciente e intentó explicarle que era joven, menor de edad y que él no podía acompañarle. Los ojos celestes lo miraron con odio por primera vez. Cuando Mark le llamó para decirle que había ido, Erik se mostró aún más molesto.  
  
Quizás era que la etapa de la rebeldía finalmente había llegado con fuerza, el menor lo ignoraba y se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto. Aparte, era verano, casi no había gente en la mansión, por lo cual no tenía vergüenza en poner la música a todo lo que daba. Si Charles en algún momento encontró metal retorcido -claramente a propósito, para joderle el día-, prefirió no mencionarlo. Con el tiempo, el enojo del menor se borró, lo cual era un alivio... o quizás no tanto.  
  
En esas semanas de rebeldía, Erik había adoptado una “adorable” costumbre, que era andar con su ajustado traje de baño por toda la casa. Al principio lo había hecho para dejar el piso mojado y marcado con sus pies. Al final, parecía que el exhibicionismo le había agradado y andaba todo el tiempo en cueros. No era tan malo, no había nadie que no fuera propio de la familia pero... joder, la natación hacía milagros con la figura de las personas. Este “nuevo” Erik sin duda tendría una figura incluso más exquisita que su viejo Erik. Cuál era “su” Erik ya se había vuelto muy bizarro, ya que ambos lo eran.  
  
Así que Charles no podía evitar babear de vez en cuando. Dios, bajaba a desayunar y allí estaba: sólo con unos bóxers exhibiendo su deliciosa y trabajada espalda siendo iluminada por la luces del alba. Cuando iba hacia su estudio, se lo encontraba de nuevo: subiendo las escaleras con el traje de baño pegado a su piel, exhibiendo casi todo. Si iba afuera se lo encontraba otra vez: acostado tomando sol, mostrando sus abdominales y la estrecha cintura. A veces sólo tenía ganas de decirle: “¡Erik, ponte ropa!” pero no tenía ganas de censurarlo.  
  
O quizás no tenía ganas de dejar de mirar.  
  
Mirar no era tan malo. O eso pensó, hasta que un día, mientras Erik subía las escaleras, lo notó. Charles no había podido evitarlo, primero se fijó en el pecho trabajado (considerando que tenía diecisiete) y luego bajó hacia su vientre y, finalmente, hasta su entrepierna. Joder, esa ropa no dejaba nada a la imaginación, la humedad hacía que en cada momento se le marcara. La mente del telépata quedó atrapada en las memorias de ellos, dos años antes, frotándose ansiosos, sobre su silla, en el despacho. Joder, le gustaría volver a experimentar algo así con este Erik un poco más crecido y definido. Sería delicioso arañar esa espalda mientras el menor... Cuando se despabiló, pudo alzar la mirada, y sus ojos chocaron con los de Erik, que sólo pareció un segundo sorprendido antes de que le sonriera coqueto. El inglés casi hiperventila así que siguió su marcha a toda velocidad.  
  
Por suerte, ellos estaban acostumbrados a lidiar con esas cosas y a superarlas.  
  
Bueno, quizás Charles era demasiado optimista, quizás no iba a ser tan fácil superarlas. Tres días después, tenía a Erik en su despacho, luciendo bastante guapo y con una expresión de extraña felicidad-¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo?-preguntó, sin borrar la sonrisa despampanante de sus labios. Charles quedó cautivado por el brillo especial de sus ojos-. Están estrenando una película que dicen que es muy buena, se llama “El Padrino”.  
  
Charles miró los papeles que tenía que corregir y luego la expresión de ilusión ajena. Su trabajo podía esperar-Claro, le avisaré a Hank y Alex; seguro a Scott le en..  
  
-No. Sólo nosotros-ahora parecía un poco más serio, la sonrisa se había vuelto algo tímida.  
  
-Sabes que no puedo manejar Erik, necesitamos quien nos lleve-recordó, como si ambos no fueran perfectamente conscientes de eso. La expresión del menor no vaciló.  
  
-Puedo manejar yo-se ofreció.  
  
-No, eres menor de edad-respondió serio. No entendía a que venía todo esto, ¿por qué no querían que fueran sus amigos? ¿Acaso se había peleado con Scott? Eso nunca los había detenido de salir juntos antes.  
  
-Es un tecnicismo. Ni siquiera manejaría, puedo mover el auto con mis poderes y...  
  
-Eso definitivamente no es una opción-cortó, intentando armarse de paciencia. Se masajeó la sien, mirándolo atentamente-. Supongo que podemos ir en taxi-comentó finalmente. La expresión del polaco fue despampanante, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojos brillando. Se veía encantador.  
  
-¡Perfecto! Ponte guapo, es una cita-ni bien terminó de decir eso, con bastante ansiedad, se giró y se apresuró a salir del lugar. Charles se quedó congelado un momento, eso le había tomado por sorpresa y su corazón había empezado a latir muy rápido. ¿Una cita? ¿Una cita de verdad?  
  
-¡Erik! ¡ERIK, VEN INMEDIATAMENTE! ¡ERIK, NO ES UNA CITA!-protestó, tan fuerte como pudo, pero el chico se había asegurado de irse lo suficientemente lejos. Charles prefirió ignorar las miradas de sorpresa que le daban algunos alumnos, le pidió a uno que cerrara la puerta. Ni bien estuvo solo, se tapó el rostro con las manos. Sentía mucho calor y el corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho.  
  
Ese chico iba a volverle loco.   
  
La expresión de fastidio del judío al ver a Hank, Alex y Scott esperándolos en el auto fue un verdadero poema. Charles, infantilmente, había encontrado una solución al invitarlos. No es como si tuviera miedo de estar a solas en una cita con un adolescente, era simplemente... para no crear confusiones. Erik casi no habló durante el viaje en auto. Cuando llegaron al cine, se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Cuando todavía estaban los anuncios, los ojos celestes lo taladraron.  
  
-Te dije que teníamos que ser nosotros dos solos-Charles se giró a mirarle. Celeste versus azul en una habitación oscura. Ninguno dijo nada. Luego de un rato, el mayor volvió a mirar la pantalla. Estaba demasiado nervioso para pensar en qué responder.  
  
Pero, bueno, al menos el momento incómodo ya había pasado. No se esperó que tres días después Erik fuera a invitarlo a tomar un helado, en una nueva cita.  
  
  
  
Era curiosa la forma en la que ellos se adaptaban a estas “nuevas normalidades”. La costumbre de Erik de invitarlo a citas se hizo cada vez más recurrente. En un inicio, Charles se escandalizaba, se sonrojaba y se molestaba un poco. A Erik parecía divertirle el asunto y, por suerte, no se tomaba muy mal los rechazos. Con el tiempo, Charles también se acostumbró y empezó a responderle de forma sarcástica y divertida, robándole de vez en cuando una sonrisa al menor.  
  
Pero, al parecer, lo que más le gustaba al polaco de invitarlo a citas era avergonzarlo. El inglés quiso desaparecer de su clase un día que, al terminar una lección, preguntó si alguien tenía alguna duda. Al ver levantada la mano de Erik le dio la palabra, con inocencia. Los vasos sanguíneos de sus mejillas casi estallaron al escucharlo decir: “¿En nuestra próxima cita puedes usar esa camisa? Se ve comestible”. Claro, las risas no tardaron en hacerse escuchar. Se había vuelto costumbre en La Escuela Para Talentos Especiales de Xavier que el director anduviera de vez en cuando abochornado porque un niñato de diecisiete años vivía soltándole piropos e invitándolo a citas.  
  
Incluso, había veces en las que Charles había “aceptado” las citas. La primera vez Erik lo miró incrédulo, sus mejillas ardieron y un brillo especial adornó sus ojos. Charles se sintió ligeramente culpable... por suerte, el menor no tardó en entender que sus “citas” eran lo mismo que venían haciendo juntos desde que era pequeño: ir al centro a hacer compras, buscar cosas, conocer algún nuevo mutante, etc. Nada especial. Igualmente, Erik nunca se quejaba, siempre parecía feliz de pasar tiempo juntos.  
  
Ese día, habían ido al centro los dos solos. Charles tenía que hacer unas compras para sí mismo y, si se las encargaba a alguien, nunca salía de la Mansión. Tenía que aprovechar esos momentos de libertad y paz mental, esta última gracias al suero para caminar. Se detuvieron a beber un café en una cafetería que el menor amaba y luego fueron a su librería favorita. Era una rutina sumamente agradable, perfecta y, según su punto de vista, romántica, al menos si ignoraban el hecho de que eran menor/tutor. ¿Cuántas veces Charles deseó tener alguien con quien compartir todas esas cosas? Y ahora estaba, aunque prácticamente era como un hijo. Bueno, no todo podía ser tan perfecto en la vida.  
  
En la librería parecían enfrascarse cada uno en su mundo buscando qué nuevo libro sumar a su biblioteca. De vez en cuando compartían opiniones, aunque en ese sentido Erik era más independiente. Cuando era un niño solía venir corriendo a cada rato a pedirle una opinión sobre algún libro, ahora ya había definido su propio estilo. Eso le dejaba a Charles más tiempo para divagar en sus propios intereses. Normalmente terminaba buscando cosas sobre educación y genética. Si tenía ganas de relajarse con un buen libro, normalmente confiaba en los gustos del menor. Cuando vio a Erik muy entretenido en la sección de ciencia ficción, él se fue a la de educación.   
  
El primero en llamar su atención fue el libro de “La Sociedad Desescolarizada” de Ivan Illich. El año anterior había generado todo un debate que a él le interesaba bastante. Leyó la sinopsis, a pesar de que ya tenía una idea de lo que se trataba. No avanzó demasiado cuando alguien se le acercó desde atrás.  
  
-Es una buena crítica, aunque un poco anarquista sus ideas-comentó. Charles giró el rostro e inmediatamente le sonrió al dueño de la librería. Ya se conocían, intercambiaban palabras casi siempre. Era un hombre de su edad, bastante guapo, parecía inteligente y agradable.  
  
-Había escuchado que era muy polémico, pero que tenía buenas sugerencias-respondió, acomodándose un mechón de cabello hacia atrás. El sujeto le ponía un poco nervioso, hacía demasiado que no conversaba  _“así”_  con un hombre y puede ser que entre ellos había un pequeño coqueteo. Normalmente, se dejaba llevar un poco más cuando Erik no estaba presente. Miró de reojo al menor, que estaba enfrascado en los libros, y procedió con la conversación, dejando que el hombre lo ayude a encontrar otros libros interesantes.  
  
-Así que eres director de una escuela. ¡Es fantástico! Eres muy joven-agregó el sujeto tras unos momentos de charla. Él sólo sonrió con suficiencia, no podía evitar presumir un poco al respecto-. Me imagino que te ocupa muchísimo tiempo.  
  
-Bastante, pero es satisfactorio. Me gusta la educación y se podría decir que allí va... gente extraordinaria. Así que no es tiempo que considero “ocupado” sino más bien “invertido”-comentó con una sonrisa. No se le pasó desapercibida la forma en la que el hombre miró sus labios y acentuó su sonrisa.  
  
-Y supongo que... ¿no podrías invertir algo de ese tiempo en ir a tomar un café juntos? Digo, para encontrarnos fuera de este lugar, “expandir horizontes”, con o sin libros de por medio-al notar la sonrisa coqueta no pudo evitar sonreír también. Instintivamente se inclinó más cerca cuando el otro dio un paso más adelante.   
  
-Creo que sería agradable. Charlar y debatir sobre libros o lo que sea. Con café o whisky, incluso cerveza-en ese momento sintió una ligera molestia en su cinturón, jalándolo hacia atrás, por lo cual se vio obligado a apartarse un poco del cuerpo ajeno, percibiendo que habían estado demasiado cerca. Cuando giró la cabeza, notó los fríos ojos de Erik clavados en ambos, la expresión de molestia era indisimulable. Charles pasó saliva, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse y pensando que era medio idiota, no debió arreglar una cita con Erik allí. El cinturón aún quería empujarle hacia atrás pero puso algo de resistencia. Tampoco quería dar la impresión de que se alejaba corriendo-. Creo que es hora de irnos. ¿Me cobras esto? y... Erik, ¿qué llevarás?-se giró hacia el menor intentando lucir relajado. Los ojos celestes se posaron por completo en él y lo vio fruncir el ceño. La delgada boca parecía casi inexistente y su rostro se veía más rígido por lo tensa que tenía la mandíbula.  
  
-Nada-respondió éste, dejando tres libros que tenía en la mano a un lado. Cuando Charles se fijó de nuevo en sus manos, vio que tenía los nudillos blancos de lo fuerte que las apretaba. Se obligó a seguir actuando normal y fue hasta la caja donde el hombre estaba poniendo sus dos libros en una bolsa junto con la tarjeta de la librería-. ¿Entonces cuánto...?  
  
-Sólo llévalos, tienes mi tarjeta. Llámame-hubo una nueva sonrisa coqueta y él se forzó a sonreír tranquilo a pesar de que sentía el cinturón tirarle con más fuerza, queriendo alejarlo de allí. Se giró a mirar a Erik con reproche, pero en ese momento el cinto lo jaló de nuevo, haciéndole retroceder varios pasos. Bufó, pero inmediatamente volvió a mirar al librero y le sonrió.  
  
-Perfecto. Nos hablamos. Adiós-se despidió apresuradamente saliendo antes que Erik, que aún los miraba fastidiado. Recién cuando estuvo afuera, el cinturón dejó de hacerle presión. No alcanzó a hacer tres pasos cuando escuchó un sonido fuerte.  
  
-¡¿Qué demonios?!-el gritó llegó de la librería y, cuando se giró para averiguar qué había sido, se encontró con que la estantería de metal había cedido y todos los libros quedaron esparcidos en el piso. El hombre parecía desconcertado y afligido. Inmediatamente, Charles se giró para enfrentar a Erik, que tenía una expresión de póker y miraba en otra dirección. Charles bufó por lo bajo.  
  
-¿Qué se supone que fue eso?-preguntó entre dientes. El menor se giró a mirarle con fingida sorpresa y se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Quiero irme a casa-comentó con voz tensa y, sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a caminar hacia el auto. Charles suspiró y lo siguió de cerca, arrepintiéndose bastante de no haberse contenido para otro momento en el que el menor no estuviera presente. Cuando subió al asiento del conductor, Erik ya se había acomodado y tenía todavía los puños apretados. Charles arrancó y, cuando el motor ronroneó, el menor dejó escapar el aire y se giró a mirarlo aun sumamente molesto.  
  
-¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?-exigió saber. Charles respiró hondo mientras comenzaba a manejar el auto, se repitió a sí mismo que debía mantenerse tranquilo y sereno, ya que perder los estribos no lo llevaría a nada. Erik aún era joven, no sabía controlarse, él debía ser el responsable.  
  
-Charlando-respondió, restándole importancia al asunto.  
  
-¡No estabas charlando! ¡¡Estabas coqueteando!!-acusó. El mayor contó hasta diez mientras dejaba salir el aire de sus pulmones. Por suerte, convivir tantos años con el chico lo había entrenado para tener paciencia.  
  
-Sólo estábamos hablando de juntarnos a tomar algo y...  
  
-¡¡En una cita!!-dijo escandalizado. Charles se giró apenas para mirarle, notando los ojos ajenos iracundos, clavados en su rostro-. Estabas coqueteando con un hombre y acordando una cita y...  
  
-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Erik-dijo en un tono suave. No tenía ganas de dar explicaciones, era un adulto y con quién salía era su asunto. ¡Ni siquiera él le pedía explicaciones a Erik sobre sus citas! No entendía por qué sí debía ser al revés. No iba a explicar nada.  
  
-¿Se supone que estás queriendo experimentar o qué?-la voz todavía se escuchaba muy tensa.  
  
-¿Experimentar? Creo que estoy un poco grande para eso. Eso ya lo hice a tu edad-comentó tranquilo. De pronto un silencio algo incómodo se instaló en el auto. Él se concentró en seguir mirando la calle. Joder, esta charla quizás sería más fácil si tuviera sus poderes y pudiera saber qué estaba maquinando el cerebro ajeno.  
  
-¿Has estado con hombres?-fue casi una afirmación. Charles le miró de reojo y luego asintió. Pudo jurar que el ambiente se volvió más tenso unos segundos-¿Te gustan los hombres?  
  
-Bueno, normalmente, cuando estás con alguien es porque te gusta y...-al escuchar un gruñido en respuesta, suspiró-. Sí, Erik.   
  
-Detén el auto-dijo con voz tensa. Cuando Charles giró el rostro para mirarlo, vio que se estaba sacando el cinturón.  
  
-¿De qué hablas? No pienso detenerme, estamos en una ruta y...  
  
-¡¡Que detengas el maldito coche o lo haré volar!!-dijo exasperado. Charles le siguió mirando, aunque sin perder la atención en la calle. Observó cómo se revolvía el cabello, tirándolo hacia atrás, su rostro se veía muy tenso y sus ojos enrojecidos. Estiró una mano para tocarlo pero Erik se la apartó inmediatamente, con un violento movimiento. Charles se quedó estático un momento.  
  
-¿Qué demonios te pasa, Erik? Tranquilízate-rogó, viendo algunas cosas de metal temblar ligeramente.  
  
-¡No puedo creer que hayas estado coqueteando con ese tipo! ¿Y ahora vienes a decirme que eres bisexual? ¡Todo este tiempo he estado pidiéndote citas y tú has estado rechazándome! Nunca me molesté porque pensé que eras hetero, pero... no es que no te gusten los hombres, ¡es que me rechazabas a mí!- el chico bajó el rostro, hundiéndolo entre sus manos, y Charles se quedó algo shockeado al ver las gotas de humedad que se dibujaban en sus pantalones. Notó el cuerpo ajeno temblar sutilmente y ni bien pudo orilló el vehículo, alarmado de verlo así.  
  
Casi al instante, Erik quiso bajarse, pero él se apresuró a sujetarlo. Cuando el menor lo observó, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y algunas lágrimas adornaban sus mejillas. El corazón de Charles se oprimió un poco.  
  
-Me has estado rechazando todo este tiempo. ¡Pensé que era porque no te gustaban los hombres! Ahora sé que te estabas burlando de mí, que me estabas tomando como un tonto que...  
  
-Por dios, Erik, claro que no. Yo te aprecio muchísimo. Pero tú eres como mi hijo y...-Erik, que hasta ese momento se había dejado arrastrar por sus brazos, acercándose a su pecho, al oír esas palabras, lo empujó con fuerza.  
  
-¡No soy tu hijo! No lo soy y nunca lo seré. Tú no eres mi padre. Nosotros no tenemos una relación filial y...  
  
-Bien, Erik, no eres mi hijo, pero, por dios. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que acepte tus citas? Nos llevamos veinte años de diferencia y eres muy importante para mí. ¿Te imaginas lo incómodo que sería todo? Antes, durante y después. ¿Qué tal si arruinamos nuestra relación y...?  
  
-¡Estoy enamorado de ti desde que te conozco! No vamos a arruinar nada, por favor, Charles, no seas absurdo. Todo funcionaría perfectamente. ¿Prefieres una cita con un tipo que ni te conoce a una conmigo que te adoro desde que soy un niño?-los ojos del menor lo miraron con pena, Charles sintió su corazón estrujarse. Esos orbes celestes realmente parecían adorarlo en ese momento, incluso cuando estaban plagados de lágrimas-. Conozco cada centímetro de ti, sé perfectamente cómo satisfacerte, Charles.  
  
El mayor bufó y negó con la cabeza-No se trata de saber satisfacerme. Soy un adulto, Erik, tú eres joven, tienes una vida por delante. Yo necesito algo serio... no estamos hablando de lo sexual y...  
  
-Yo no estoy hablando de lo sexual. Te conozco perfectamente, sé cuándo necesitas tus tiempos y cuándo necesitas compañía, sé qué te gusta hacer y qué cosas te ponen tensos, sé hacerte reír y sé que disfrutas estando conmigo. Sé cómo cuidarte y quiero hacerlo. Tengo esta necesidad tan fuerte de estar unido a ti, verte con alguien más me mata. Quiero pasar mi vida contigo. ¿Eso no es lo suficientemente serio?-Charles estudió ese par de ojos que se veían sumamente determinados, tan determinados como las miradas que el viejo Erik solía darle. Pasó saliva y se obligó a negar con la cabeza.  
  
-Sólo tienes diecisiete años, no sabes qué quieres hacer con tu vida y...  
  
-¡Quiero estar contigo, maldición!-protestó. Su labio tembló un segundo y luego se apresuró a tomar las manos del telépata-. No vayas a la cita con ese idiota, sal conmigo. Vamos a pasarla bien, lo prometo. Podemos ir al cine, o a una conferencia, o a lo que quieras. Me voy a esforzar para que sea la mejor noche de tu vida.  
  
-Siempre la paso bien contigo, no tienes que esforzarte-admitió, dejando escapar un suspiro de sus labios. Vaya que su día acababa de terminar de forma bizarra; las mejillas todavía le ardían por la reciente confirmación de que Erik lo amaba. O sea, siempre fue un secreto a voces pero él siempre prefirió hacerse el tonto, escucharlo de esos delgados labios ahora le resultaba algo perturbador-. Pero no podemos salir juntos.  
  
-¿No te gusto?-cuando volvió a mirarlo tenía esos ojos de cachorro que ponía cuando era niño. Charles tuvo que suprimir el reflejo de abrazarlo con fuerza y consolarlo, una costumbre adquirida con los años-¿Acaso no soy guapo? Creo que soy lo bastante guapo, más que el sujeto de la tienda, al menos-eso le robó una ligera risa. El viejo Erik también era algo engreído.  
  
-Eres muy guapo pero...-estiró su mano y marcó la definida mandíbula, la piel joven se sintió sumamente suave bajo sus manos-. Eres menor de edad, tengo 38 años, Erik. Es una diferencia muy grande. Estás en plena juventud, yo estoy envejeciendo. No vamos a entendernos, es imposible, no podremos congeniar y...  
  
-Por dios, congeniamos perfectamente. Búscate otra excusa, no hay dos personas que se lleven tan perfectamente como lo hacemos tú y yo. ¡No te atrevas a negarlo!-Charles se mordió los labios para no hacerlo. Maldición, estaba teniendo una discusión con un adolescente y estaba perdiendo. Aunque, si lo veía desde el punto de vista “estoy teniendo una discusión con Erik”, no era tan extraño que le ganara.  
  
-Por Dios, Erik, no estás pensando. ¿Qué haremos? ¿Tendremos una cita? ¿Quizá ir al cine, comer algo, dar unas vueltas y qué? Volveremos a casa, ¿y qué? ¿Nos besaremos? ¿Tendremos sexo? ¿Te imaginas lo raro que será? Nos conocemos demasiado, nos hemos visto miles de veces, somos casi como familia y...  
  
-No va a ser raro, va a ser genial. Al fin podré tocarte como llevo tantos años fantaseando. Te tendré como siempre quise. No tienes idea de la cantidad de veces que soñé contigo, será extraordinario-y Charles sí tenía idea, porque Erik siempre proyectaba involuntariamente, y su mente estaba tan llena de los recuerdos de ellos de antaño y de nuevas fantasías que su mente púber había creado. Durante un segundo, deseó pasar una noche juntos, para recordar el pasado, para conmemorar el presente, para consolarse en el futuro. Pero estaba frente a un niño.  
  
-Y cuando cumplas las fantasías, ¿qué pasará? No creas que será como lo piensas, las fantasías al volverse realidad no son como las pensamos-una lección que le costó aprender con los años. Se sentía abatido y contrariado, sus deseos versus su razonamiento. No podía dejarse llevar-¿Qué pasará mañana en la mañana?  
  
-Te seguiré amando. Y eso es mucho más de lo que cualquier persona podrá prometerte-su corazón latió mil veces más rápido y él dejó escapar un suspiro de placer ante esas palabras. La mirada de Erik se posó en sus labios y él miró los ajenos. Tenía tantas ganas de besarlo-. Por favor-suplicó en un íntimo susurro, al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia el frente hasta que quedaron a centímetros.  
  
-No podemos. Eres un niño, eres mi alumno-susurró agobiado, Erik sonrió apenitas.  
  
-En este momento no me estás mirando ni como a un niño ni como a un alumno-dijo y, finalmente, Charles se obligó a alzar la mirada de esos labios para posarla en los ojos claros. Erik agrandó su sonrisa-. Soy sólo Erik ahora. Al menos dame un beso, por favor-acto seguido sintió una mano apoyándose en su nuca y acariciándole el cabello. No pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos. Era Erik, su Erik. Quería besarlo de nuevo. Se dejó arrastrar por esa mano, acercándose mientras miraba con atención esos ojos, esa mirada que no era tan diferente de la que había amado antaño. Si volviera a unir sus bocas, ¿sería como el viejo e increíble Erik o como el niño inseguro o el adolescente ebrio y ansioso? Sea como sea, siempre había sido perfecto y cada beso, a pesar de su torpeza, inseguridad o nerviosismo, lograba enloquecerlo.  
  
Se inclinó un poco más hacia el frente, queriendo disfrutar de la ansiedad que se había instalado en su estómago. Quería apreciar sus respiraciones mezcladas, el calor compartido, el roce sutil de sus labios... pero no debió olvidar que Erik era joven aún, quizás muy ansioso para disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas. El menor se había aproximado ansiosamente, queriendo reclamar sus labios en un apasionado beso. Él apenas alcanzó a girar la cabeza y se estremeció al sentir la respiración ajena, agitada, cayendo sobre su oreja. Erik parecía un animal con hambre resoplando en su oído. Un cosquilleo de placer bajó por su cuerpo.  
  
-Eres menor de edad, soy tu director-susurró muy por lo bajo, como si deseara que ni siquiera las motas de polvo en el aire escucharan.  
  
-Quieres besarme. Lo sé-pudo adivinar la sonrisa que Erik estaba poniendo ahora, los delgados labios se apoyaron contra la piel de su oreja y él se estremeció al mismo tiempo que se apartaba-. Cancela esa tonta cita, sal conmigo. Será perfecto -se quiso dejar llevar por la voz ilusionada, quiso decir que sí... quiso perderse en la fantasía de que eran él y el viejo Erik y que podían vivir sus vidas como quisieran.  
  
Pero no era así, era un menor que estaba a su cargo. Era ilegal. Era absurdo, como una vez había dicho Scott.  
  
-Basta, Erik. Deja esta tontera-puso sus manos en los hombros ajenos y lo apartó, devolviéndolo a su asiento. La tristeza que el menor había tenido minutos antes se había esfumado, ahora sonreía, a pesar de que los ojos seguían rojos por el reciente llanto.  
  
-O sea que no me rechazas por ser hetero ni por no gustarte, sino porque tienes miedo-Charles se removió en su asiento mientras volvía a encender el auto. Por dios santo, esa conclusión no se escuchaba demasiado bien, aunque era verdadera... si Erik tuviera su edad, si la diferencia no fuera tan grande... veinte años era mucho.  
  
-Erik, basta. Somos familia. Deja...  
  
-Ni sueñes que me resignaré tan fácil ahora. Sé que te gusto, no finjas-la mano del menor sujetó la suya, que estaba sobre la marcha del vehículo. Él lo miró de reojo, viendo la expresión ilusionada. Bufó y negó con la cabeza, iba a necesitar paciencia, mucha-. No vas a ir con ese idiota y vamos a tener una cita. Tarde o temprano.  
  
-Erik, no...  
  
-Oh, sí, Charles. Sí-respondió con una sonrisa traviesa que no presagiaba nada bueno. Charles, durante un momento, tuvo miedo, mucho miedo. Bueno, o al menos quiso pensar que el calor y el retorcijón que sintió en el vientre era eso: miedo, aunque se parecía más a otra cosa.  
  
Intentando ignorar la insistente mirada que el menor le daba, jaló su cabello hacia atrás. Pudo sentir un par de folículos desprenderse y cerró con pesar sus ojos. Con tanto stress iba a terminar calvo.  
  
Dios se apiade de él.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Les gustó? ¿Me dejaran comentarios y opiniones? Por fis jaja
> 
> Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a Gisela (a quien debería hacerle un homenaje) por corregir esto, tenerme paciencia, dejarme usarla de corrector de Word, y además pasarme fotos de Tom Hiddleston. No sé como pude vivir todo este tiempo sin ti xD ¡Eres la ostia! 
> 
> Muchos besitos a todos!
> 
> P/D: ¿No les gusta que Erik use el cinturón de Charles para jalarlo como si fuera un perro y decir algo así como"Usted para donde se creé que va?"? jaja. Los que querían Erik celoso, ahi esta


	4. Bocetos de la Adultez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Sé que me he tardado, pero aquí estamos finalmente. Y sé que dije que este sería el último capitulo, peeero... ¿adivinen que? Queda otro mas. Ay dios, juro que no me sale ser concisa. Me digo: "Pocky, vas a acabarlo ahora" y de pronto escribí catorce paginas y aún estaba lejos del final. Y eso paso en cada capitulo de esta historia xD
> 
> En fin, espero que no se este alargando mucho. 
> 
> Muchas gracias a mi Gise por corregir el capitulo (realmente los salva de leer cada cosa) así que agradezcanle tambien. 
> 
> En fin, sin extenderme más, enjoy!

****

Bocetos de la Adultez

17 años

Algún día Charles debería comprender que él no podía tener una vida normal. No sabía por qué se empeñaba en pensar lo contrario. Debió imaginar, desde su niñez cuando descubrió que era un telépata, que nunca jamás podría vivir una vida común y corriente. Pero la esperanza muere al último y quizás la suya acababa de morir, justo ahora, mientras manejaba a una velocidad impropia de él, sintiendo los restos de la pasta que había estado comiendo en su cuello y en sus pantalones y... y en casi todos lados de su cuerpo. Erik, al lado suyo, gruñía.

-No tienes derecho a castigarme, ya tengo diecisiete años, no soy un niño y no he...

-¿Qué no tengo derecho? ¡Erik! ¡Estabas espiándome!-el tono de su voz se descontroló al decir aquello. ¡Estaba indignado! Al fin había acordado en tener la cita con el chico de la librería, había sido muy cuidadoso para que el joven magnético no lo supiera, pero él igualmente se enteró. Y no sólo eso, ¡lo espío! Maldito mocoso, porque no, no se conformó con sólo espiar sino que...-¡Hiciste estallar el maldito lugar, Erik!-protestó, revolviéndose el cabello mientras intentaba mantener su vista en la carretera. No pudo, miró de reojo al menor y lo vio con los brazos cruzados y una expresión malhumorada-. ¡Rompiste todo! Castigarte es poco, debería....

-¡El maldito hijo de puta te besó!-protestó en respuesta. Charles sintió las mejillas arder y algo peculiar revolverse en su estómago. Se dijo a sí mismo que era el sentimiento de indignación por su primer beso que había sido arruinado, pero sabía que no era eso-¡Te besó! Puso sus asquerosos labios encima de los tuyos y...

-Soy lo suficientemente capaz de decidir quién puede besarme y quién no. Si me besó es porque yo se lo permití, no tienes que andar defendiendo mi honor-soltó sarcástico. El auto vibró de manera extraña y él volvió a mirar de reojo al menor-. Respira hondo-ordenó, notando como lo hacía y el auto volvía a andar normal. 

-¡¿Y por qué carajos querías que te besara?! ¡Es patético! Fueron a un restaurante de alta cocina y pidió fideos. ¡Fideos con salsa!-respondió indignado. Charles miró de reojo su pantalón manchado con el tono rojo del tomate. Erik parecía indignado por los gustos del bibliotecario-, Charles, ¿realmente quieres salir con alguien que pide fideos en un restaurante caro?-el telépata frunció el ceño.

-No entiendo por qué eso debería ser tu problema. Lo que coma no es asunto suyo. Te recuerdo que también pediste pasta en ese restaurante cuando vin...

-¡Tenía diez! Mi paladar no era para nada sofisticado-bufó, cruzando los brazos con más firmeza sobre su pecho-. Además, la salsa tenía ajo, no puedo creer que lo hayas besado después de que comiera ajo. ¡Es asqueroso!

-¡Basta, Erik!-dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, aliviado cuando vislumbró la mansión. Quería llegar, ya. Cuando volvió a acomodarse el pelo hacia atrás, prefirió ignorar el par de cabellos que se desprendieron de su cabeza. Si pensaba mucho en su pérdida de cabello, iba a entrar en un colapso nervioso justo en ese momento-Deja de cambiar el tema, estás castigado. Ni bien lleguemos a la mansión quiero que....

-¡¿Yo soy el castigado?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡Viste la corbata que tenía! Él debería ser el castigado. ¡Esa corbata parecía un arbolito de navidad, le faltaba Rodolfo y...!-los frenos del auto resonaron cuando Charles detuvo el auto frente a la mansión. Giró su rostro para mirar a Erik con una expresión severa.

-¡Basta! Ve a tu habitación y no quiero verte por varios días. ¡Ni pienses en salir con tus amigos este fin de semana! Y olvídate de tu mesada porque voy a...

-¡No puedes quitarme mi mesada!-protestó girándose a mirarlo. Sus ojos celestes chispeaban de una manera extraña, parecía dolido, enojado, desilusionado. Demasiadas cosas. Charles entendía que era una situación muy compleja. Realmente ni siquiera sabía cómo él se sentía-¡Necesito el dinero!

-Pues no te lo mereces-respondió, sacándose el cinturón y saliendo del auto. Erik lo imitó, aún mirándolo con ojos penetrantes-. Y no lo necesitas. Te quedas sin dinero por un mes para que...

-¡¡No puedes hacer eso, Charles!!-protestó, acercándose a grandes zancadas. El telépata lo miró a modo de advertencia.

-No me grites-dijo en un tono bajo y tenso, severo. Erik pasó saliva. De nuevo se veía como un niño y sus labios temblaban de una manera en la que parecía que iba a hacer un puchero, sus cejas estaban firmemente fruncidas. Era una extraña mezcla de desesperación y enojo. Charles se repitió a sí mismo que debía ser firme, aunque rogaba que Erik no hiciera un puchero, hacía muchos años que no veía uno y, aunque el menor ahora fuera... bueno, mayor, seguramente iba a poder manipularlo con ello.

-Lo necesito. Necesito el dinero-la voz era aguda, un ruego. Él apretó los labios.

-¿Para qué?-cuestionó, mirándolo de reojo, con la ceja alzada, mientras caminaba hacia la entrada.

-Para invitarte a salir-se quedó congelado y su respiración se detuvo al mismo tiempo que sentía sus mejillas arder. El menor había sonado demasiado serio. Cuando lo miró, lucía tímido, pero decidido. Charles sintió que podría entrar en pánico, eran demasiadas emociones.

-¡No pienso salir contigo!-ahora Erik lucía herido, aunque el ceño en su frente sólo se acentuó. Las fosas nasales se dilataron, recordándole vagamente la expresión del viejo Erik cuando se enojaba.

-¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Saliste con ese idiota!-respondió indignado.

-¡Eres un menor! ¡Y hoy te comportaste como un niño mimado y caprichoso!-resolvió, expresando una firmeza que realmente no sentía-No me gustan los niños malcriados ni caprichosos. No me gustan las personas infantiles, así que: No, gracias-se apresuró a entrar, queriendo escapar de aquella situación. Sabía que lo había rechazado de una forma un poco ruda, pero realmente estaba muy molesto por lo que había pasado en el restaurante. Cuando pasaron unos segundos y no escuchó los pasos de Erik detrás suyo, se giró a mirarle y lo descubrió aún parado afuera. Tenía los puños apretados y se veía muy tenso, mientras observaba sus propios pies. Estuvo por llamarlo para que entrara, pero no hizo falta, el menor pasó a su lado rumbo a las escaleras, lo miró apenas un segundo. Sus ojos eran fríos como el hielo y el corazón de Charles se estrujó. Recordaba la mirada de Magneto, iracunda y fría, reflejada en la pantalla de la televisión cuando fue atrapado por el gobierno. No quería que su pequeño Erik conociera la ira.

El fuerte ruido que hizo la puerta de la habitación del adolescente, al cerrarse, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Suspirando, subió sus escaleras. Necesitaba distraerse, relajarse, y era un buen momento para probar el shampoo contra la caída del cabello que había comprado hacía unos días. 

 

**

Luego de esa discusión, las cosas se pusieron algo raras. Bien, él le había dicho a Erik que no quería verlo por unos días pero nunca pensó que se lo tomaría en serio. Tampoco esperó que, al volver a verlo, el menor se comportara un poco distinto. Lo veía más apagado, se reía menos, pasaba menos tiempo con sus amigos y, cuando lo estaba, tenía una expresión reflexiva en el rostro.

Charles respetaba no meterse en su cabeza, aunque le ponía nervioso que actuara así. ¿Acaso su nuevo Erik se volvería como el viejo Erik? Él los adoraba a ambos, pero en estos años se había acostumbrado al cariñoso magnético y la posibilidad de perderlo le asustaba. Aunque de cualquier forma, para él sería imposible no amarlo.

Ahora el joven pasaba más tiempo en la biblioteca o en su cuarto. Lo bueno era que parecía más enfocado en sus estudios, lo que ponía nervioso a Charles era que ya casi no quería ni salir ni juntarse con sus amigos. A él ya no lo molestaba ni le hacía las mismas bromas que antes; habían jugado al ajedrez un par de veces y Erik parecía todo el tiempo interesado en hablar de cosas que leyó en sus libros o de política o de economía... sinceramente él no entendía porqué quería hablar de ese tipo de cosas. Le preguntó en varias ocasiones por qué ya no salía con sus amigos, pensó en aclararle que ya no estaba castigado (aunque dudaba que eso resultara un impedimento), pero el chico sólo respondió que no tenía ganas. Él no quiso molestar mucho más después de eso, quizás era una etapa. Erik siempre había sido complicado.

Ese día, él avanzaba con su silla hacia el estudio, cuando vio a a Erik, en la puerta de su habitación, charlando con Scott.

-Puedo pedirle a Hank que nos lleve. Seguro querrá. ¡Vamos, Erik! ¿Qué te pasa últimamente que no quieres ir a n...?

-No voy a hacer todo ese viaje por un simple juego-comentó, apretando los labios y mirando con una expresión aburrida al otro mutante. Scott se vio indignado ante la respuesta.

-¡¿Un simple juego?! ¡Tú eras el que estaba emocionado y molestabas por ir! Dijiste mil veces que querías ir a jugar esa idiotez y ahora Hank va hacia allá y...

-No voy a cruzarme todo el país para probar un tonto juego-bufó, mirando molesto hacia otro lado. Scott se vio más indignado aún.

-¡Tú dijiste que Computer Space iba a ser un gran juego! A mí ni siquiera me gustan esas cosas, tú dijiste que...-el magnético amagó con cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero Scott puso la mano antes-¡Le pedí a Hank que nos haga lugar en su auto por ti! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

-Maduré, Scott. Deberías probarlo-respondió con simpleza. Charles se sintió un poco culpable al escuchar aquello, quizás sus palabras habían afectado a Erik más de lo que había pensado-. Tú también tienes que dejar de comportarte como un niño, eres un adulto y...

-¡Tenemos diecisiete!-le respondió el chico, fastidiado. Apartó la mano y chasqueó la lengua, se veía bastante molesto-Tú no has madurado, te has amargado. ¿A qué demonios viene todo esto? ¿Acaso supones que así Charles va a...?

-Sólo maduré, Scott. Si sigues siendo un niño no es mi problema, pero tendrías que considerar hacerlo para...-el chico bufó y negó con la cabeza, apartándose y comenzando a alejarse por el pasillo.

-Eres un imbécil, Erik-en respuesta, la puerta del magnético se cerró con un fuerte ruido, lo cual revelaba su molestia-. ¡Oh, sí, qué maduro!-le gritó de nuevo, y Charles no pudo evitar darle la razón. Aunque... no era responsabilidad de Erik ser excesivamente maduro en ese momento. Era un adolescente, no un adulto.

 

**

 

Un mes pasó rápidamente, trayendo la época de la Navidad. Charles había incitado sutilmente a Erik a salir, juntarse con sus amigos y hacer tonterías, pero no estaba funcionando... y eso le frustraba bastante. Estaba casi seguro de que Erik no era feliz así. Lo vio contenerse, con fuerza, para no asistir a una fiesta de disfraces a la que los chicos lo invitaron. Un pensamiento rápido de su capa violeta había inundado su cabeza, pero rápidamente lo descartó. A Charles le causó algo de gracia la ironía de que este nuevo Erik aún se aferrara a cosas del viejo Erik... como la capa violeta. Por más que él le insistió en que fuera, e incluso le dijo que podían comprar una capa más grande y glamorosa, el chico se negó con insistencia aludiendo que se iba a aburrir. Todos sabían que era mentira.

Jugaban al ajedrez con más frecuencia que antes, ya que al parecer era el único juego que el muchacho se permitía disfrutar. Las conversaciones seguían siendo poco interesantes, según Charles. Intentó hablar de películas pero Erik se mantenía fijo en hablar temas de “adultos”. Él se sintió tentado a mencionar que los adultos no hablaban todo el tiempo de política y economía, pero prefirió callarse, no quería frustrarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando la primera nevada abundante cayó, todos se llenaron de una renovada emoción. Eran unos días previos a Navidad y había varios alumnos que pasaban las vacaciones allí. Ese día, Charles se inyectó el suero y salió temprano con los más chicos para armar varios muñecos de nieve, y así distraerlos de la ausencia de sus padres; no era una tarea difícil, todos parecían muy emocionados al respecto. Erik estaba sentado en las escaleras, con un libro en el regazo, leyendo o intentando hacerlo, ya que sus ojos se iban cada tanto hacia donde sus amigos estaban jugando una interesante guerra de bolas de nieve. Lo habían llamado varias veces, pero se negaba a ir. Ante esas actitudes, el telépata no podía evitar sentirse algo molesto.

Un rato después, los niños se fueron tras un Alex que prometía chocolate caliente, pero los adolescentes seguían muy metidos en su guerra, que ahora se había vuelto un conflicto estratégico bastante complicado. Charles miró un momento a Erik y, antes de pensarlo demasiado, se inclinó a tomar nieve. Armó una bola entre sus enguantadas manos y al instante se la arrojó, dándole justo en el gorrito azul que tapaba su cabello pelirrojo.

-¡¿Pero qué...?! ¡Les dije que yo no...!-se había levantado por la sorpresa y se veía muy molesto, aunque, al ver a Charles, se quedó completamente estático, sin saber qué hacer. Lucía confundido y el telépata sólo pudo acentuar su sonrisa.

-No seas aburrido-le dijo, antes de inclinarse para hacer otra bola y arrojársela, dándole esta vez en el pecho. Erik, aún sorprendido, parpadeó un par de veces-¿No te vas a defender?-un nuevo disparo y esta vez el menor sonrió, como hacia tiempo no hacía. Tenía esa sonrisa de tiburón, que se veía adorable en su rostro juvenil y en su figura envuelta por capas de abrigada ropa.

-¡Vas a tragar nieve!-respondió con un tono alegre, comenzando a correr hacia él. Charles se acomodó la bufanda alrededor del cuello antes de empezar a correr también. Realmente con la nieve era un poco difícil, pero eso no impidió que se divirtieran. Tres bolas de nieve aterrizaron en la espalda del mayor y él logró atinarle dos más a Erik. No pudo evitar reír y preocuparse a partes iguales cuando una le dio en el rostro. Después de eso, tuvo que huir con más velocidad.

La felicidad burbujeaba en su pecho, aunque lo mejor era sentir las proyecciones de la felicidad ajena. Le gustaba verlo reírse y comportarse de nuevo como el joven que era. Su guerra era menos interesante que la del grupo de adolescentes, aunque eso no parecía importarle al magnético. Charles logró avanzar varios metros más antes de sentir una de la manos de Erik tomar su brazo. Él rápidamente se inclinó para tomar más nieve y hacer una nueva bola, pero terminó enterrándose un poco y cayendo de rodillas. Cuando intentó huir, aun arrodillado, terminó tirado en la nieve. Apenas alcanzó a darse vuelta cuando Erik cayó encima suyo, aún riéndose.

Lucía muy guapo así, ligeramente agitado, su rostro brillando por la sonrisa, un par de cabellos pelirrojos escapando del gorrito azul, la nariz y las mejillas sonrojadas, seguramente por la bola de nieve que estalló en su rostro. Sus ojos celestes volvían a mostrar la misma felicidad que tiempo atrás y eso emocionó bastante al telépata.

-Ser un adulto no es ser aburrido-le dijo, mirándolo de manera profunda. Erik se sonrojó un poco más al verse descubierto. Estuvo a punto de excusarse, pero Charles le sonrió-. Tienes que ser tú mismo.-se quedaron un momento en silencio, luego el magnético asintió. De nuevo silencio, ahora la mirada del menor paseaba por su rostro, estudiándole. Él se preguntó si se vería muy mal o... si se vería bien.

-Tienes los labios morados-susurró Erik, sus ojos claros centrándose sobre la boca ajena. La sonrisa del telépata se suavizó un poco al sentir su corazón latiendo como loco. Erik generaba demasiadas cosas en él, tuviera la edad que tuviera.

-Es el frío-susurró en respuesta. La mano enguantada de Erik le apartó el cabello de la frente, estaba ligeramente húmeda y Charles se estremeció dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Se ven hermosos-sentenció y luego se inclinó lentamente. Charles sintió su corazón latiéndole en los oídos. El menor entrecerró los parpados, mirándole entre las pestañas, los ojos aún fijos en sus labios. “¡Va a besarme!” gritó el cerebro de Charles y gracias al cielo su cuerpo reaccionó y una de sus manos se posó suavemente en el mentón ajeno para impedir que se acercara más. Ya estaban a menos de diez centímetros y podía sentir la respiración ajena cayendo sobre su fría piel. Compartieron una mirada sumamente íntima, cargada de emociones. Charles dejó caer la mano, para que tapara sus labios. Cerró los ojos y, al instante, sintió unos labios apoyarse en su mejilla izquierda. Su cuerpo vibró enteró y su otra mano fue a parar al hombro ajeno, sujetándole. 

Erik besó más arriba, sobre sus pómulos, luego cerca de su sien, cerca de su mandíbula, de nuevo la mejilla, y de nuevo, y de nuevo. El camino de besos iba hacia su boca y Charles comenzó a respirar un poco más agitado. Se sentía incapaz de apartarse, por suerte su mano se había quedado inmóvil tapando sus labios con cuatro dedos. Cuando Erik le besó la mejilla y parte del dedo anular, la mano que sujetaba el hombro ajeno, se deslizó hasta rodearle el cuello en un suave abrazo. El chico le miró de nuevo a los ojos, de una manera anhelante, antes de que posara los labios sobre su mano. Charles le jaló suavemente el cabello de la nuca, sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse por la ansiedad. Si él quitara la mano, si él la sacara suavemente, sus bocas... sus bocas.... La simple idea hacía que se le acelerara más el corazón.

-Sácala-fue el ruego de Erik, ansioso, anhelante, desesperado. Charles se sentía exactamente igual. Se moría por besarlo. ¿Tan malo podía ser? Le sujetó con más firmeza del cuello, para presionarlo más cerca, a pesar de sus dedos. Erik gimió contra su mano.

-¡OH, POR D...!-ni bien escucharon esa voz, Erik se apartó, aunque no mucho, sólo se irguió, sentándose sobre el regazo de Charles. Una expresión de sorpresa adornaba su rostro, aunque un ligero brillo de molestia bailaba en sus ojos-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!-Charles tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, para ver a la dueña de la voz que no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Ororo. El sonrojo subió a su rostro al verse descubierta.

-Ororo, tranquila, no...-pero antes de poder terminar, la chica salió corriendo. Charles quiso incorporarse rápidamente pero, como aún tenía a Erik encima, casi hace que el chico se caiga. Se miraron un segundo, avergonzados, confundidos, incómodos. Erik aún tenía esa expresión de anhelo, Charles se sentía avergonzado. Se mordió el labio-. Será mejor que nos vayamos-sugirió. El chico bajó la mirada, se apartó para que pudiera levantarse y no acotó más nada. 

Charles se levantó y se sacudió la nieve. Miró de reojo a Erik, que se había quedado algo cohibido, o quizás desilusionado, aún arrodillado en el piso. Avanzó unos pasos hacia la mansión, pero se detuvo. Suspiró y se giró a mirarlo sobre la cabeza.

-Erik-el joven alzó el rostro-. Me gustas más cuando eres tú. Tu verdadero tú. El de ahora, el de recién, el feliz-el chico parpadeó un par de veces, apretó los puños nerviosamente.

-¿Te gusto?-peguntó, la voz un tanto aguda, quizás por el frío. Igualmente la emoción era incontenible.

-Cuando eres tú, sí. No finjas. No me gustan los amargados-le sonrió tímidamente. Su pecho cosquilló al ver la sonrisa resplandeciente que le daba el menor. Después de eso se giró y continuó su rumbo, sintió unos segundos después los pasos de Erik y al instante lo tuvo al lado, caminando emocionado y sin dejar de sonreír.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del edificio, el joven miró a los chicos que seguían en su guerra. Pareció dudar un momento antes de que Charles le guiñara un ojo y le sonriera. Segundos después, salió corriendo y empezó a atacar a Scott, que en un principio se vio sorprendido pero que después le correspondió con varias bolas de nieve. La guerra volvió a empezar y Charles se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse, aún sintiendo cosquillas en la panza y el corazón latiendo como loco.

Casi una hora después, Erik estaba en su cuarto, victorioso por haber ganado la guerra de nieve-Vamos a jugar ahora, estoy en una racha victoriosa. Voy a ganarte-repitió. Era la tercera vez seguida que pedía/exigía ir a jugar al ajedrez. Charles bufó.

-¡Ve a bañarte primero! La ropa mojada te va a hacer mal-repitió, de nuevo, mirándole algo cansado. Erik estaba algo emocionado y no le escuchaba.

-¡Estás asustado de que vaya a ganarte y...!-el telépata le arrojó una toalla al rostro y soltó una risa.

-¡No seas infantil y ve a bañarte!-dijo con tono divertido. Cuando Erik se apartó la toalla del rostro, sonreía de nuevo, renovado. Parecía brillar de nuevo, la alegría se le filtraba por los poros.

-¡Así te gusto!-dijo con emoción, sonriendo con algo de arrogancia también. Charles rodó los ojos, aunque también sonreía.

-¡Ve a bañarte!-repitió sin dejar de sonreír.

-Nop-Erik le sacó la lengua y salió corriendo rumbo a su cuarto. Charles se dejó caer en la cama sin dejar de sonreír. Estaba criando un monstruo y se estaba enamorando demasiado.

Esa misma noche recordó algo que no le gustaba mucho de Erik: era un maldito obstinado terco. Eso pensó cuando lo vio entrar a su cuarto, tiritando de frío, con la colcha envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo y una capa de sudor sobre su rostro. Charles suspiró y se sentó en la cama, hizo un lugar donde el menor no tardo en recostarse.

-Te lo dije-susurró, depositándole un beso en la frente, que estaba caliente. Erik tembló y se abrazó más a la colcha. 

-Cállate-le respondió en un bufido-. Así te gusto-dijo y se forzó a sonreír. Él dejó escapar una risita antes de levantarse para hacerle un té. Y si, tuvo que suplicarle para que se lo tomara. Tres días duró la gripe, tres días compartieron la cama (sí, incluida la noche de Navidad). Charles agradeció que Erik estuviera muy cansado como para intentar cosas inadecuadas y agradeció también poder dormir abrazado al cuerpo del menor.

Fueron tres noches perfectas antes de que, la cuarta noche, Erik intentara “manosearlo” y él lo desterrara de sus aposentos. El menor se fue entre risas, diciendo nuevamente “así te gusto”, mientras Charles se abrazaba a la almohada e intentaba que su cuerpo se mostrara menos interesado en las caricias inadecuadas que le había dado el menor. No sentía nada de las piernas para abajo, pero su cuerpo parecía arder.

Quizás.... quizás era fiebre. Aunque, probablemente, no.

 

**

 

**18 años**

Fue un poco difícil explicarle a Erik que no lo acosara, bah, el maldito lo entendía pero se hacía el tonto. La frase “Así te gusto” se volvió su firma personal y los pedidos de cita se hicieron mucho más recurrentes aún. Por lo menos ahora no se lo gritaba en medio del comedor o se le insinuaba durante las clases, aunque no estaba seguro de que eso fuera un consuelo: ahora parecía tomárselo mucho más en serio.

Para Charles se estaba volviendo mucho más complicado rechazarlo. Tal vez porque una parte de él quería aceptar y también porque Erik lo invitaba a cosas en las que seguramente se divertirían. Intentó utilizar las mismas técnicas que había utilizado cuando el menor era más joven, aceptando la cita y volviéndola una salida grupal... pero al magnético eso no le agradaba para nada, por lo cual dejó de hacerlo.

Durante bastante tiempo se aferró a la excusa de que Erik era menor de edad, así que cuando cumplió los dieciocho se quedó sin excusas válidas. Aún recordaba el cumpleaños del chico, sus amigos le habían hecho una torta con dieciocho velas; el joven no dejó de mirarlo mientras las soplaba con una sonrisa traviesa. Esa misma noche le comunicó que su relación ahora era legal, Charles aún recordaba lo nervioso que se puso. Se había quedado sin aire mientras decía que ellos no tenían una relación, Erik sólo había acentuado su sonrisa.

Desde ese día, el telépata estaba un poco alterado, aún seguía aludiendo a la diferencia de edad, pero Erik siempre le respondía que le atraían los mayores. Iba a volverle loco. Charles ya casi se había quedado sin excusas, ya había mencionado que aún eran director y alumno, que eran familia, que Erik necesitaba un novio de su edad, que le gustaba ser soltero, que tenía cosas qué hacer... igual, el chico siempre encontraba un argumento para debatir.

Erik era tan insistente que, el día que Charles finalmente aceptó tener una cita con él, lo hizo al borde de un ataque de histeria. No sabía qué decir y el menor seguía presionándolo y presionándolo y finalmente él había gritado: “Bien, saldremos”. Claro, inmediatamente el magnético brilló de la alegría y se fue victorioso.

El telépata aún estaba procesando el asunto: había aceptado salir con alguien tan joven, con Erik. Cuando el muchacho volvió a su despacho, con una expresión algo tímida, Charles aún sentía el corazón latiéndole como loco. Él lo miró un poco confundido, el chico se había apoyado en el umbral de la puerta y se mordía el labio.

-Necesito que me adelantes la mesada-comentó. Charles parpadeó un par de veces, algo similar a la desilusión acentuándose en su pecho. No había esperado que Erik viniera a decirle eso. En secreto había esperado más coqueteo, quizás... quizás se había acostumbrado y le gustaba que Erik coqueteara con él todo el tiempo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó confundido, más que nada por el shock. Él no tenía reparos en darle dinero al menor, aunque se suponía que tenía que aprender a administrarlo. Erik se mordió el labio y miró el piso un momento. Charles se quedó contemplando como sus rasgos se habían vuelto tan masculinos y hermosos.

-Me gasté el dinero el sábado, con los chicos-admitió y luego puso esa cara que sabía que manipulaba a Charles. El telépata sólo frunció el ceño, sin saber qué responder. Sacó su billetera mientras seguía mirándole.

-Se supone que tienes que aprender a administrarte-comentó. El joven suspiró.

-Lo sé, pero fue un desliz. Fuimos a un lugar caro y...

-No sé si es bueno que te dé el dinero, deberías aprender a cuidarlo. No falta mucho para que te dé tu siguiente mesada, deberíamos esperar. Así este fin de semana sabes lo que no es tener plata y aprendes a medirte.-comentó con voz tranquila. No era bueno que el chico se acostumbrara tanto a tener dinero, uno nunca sabía lo que la vida le deparaba. Este joven Erik no tenía la vena ahorrativa del viejo Erik, quien disfrutaba de los lujos, pero siempre era precavido. Suponía que eran hábitos que el hambre y la miseria le enseñaron.

-¡Necesito el dinero!-protestó, algo inquieto. Se acercó unos pasos hasta que quedó parado frente al escritorio-. De verdad lo necesito, Charles-el mayor frunció el ceño.

-Si tenías algo tan importante este fin de semana, no debiste gastar tanto. No es que te quiera castigar, Erik, pero tienes que aprender hábitos de ahorro y economía, es importante saber controlar los gastos-continuó explicando. El chico interrumpió su explicación con un bufido.

-¡No sabías que ibas a aceptar mi cita!-respondió, molesto. Charles parpadeó confundido, la mención de la cita le hizo sonrojar. Lo miró sin entender de qué hablaba.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con tu falta de d...?

-No tengo plata para invitarte-contestó, entre dientes. Sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho y su mirada se volvió impaciente. Al parecer, no había querido revelar aquello. El telépata volvió a parpadear sin saber qué decir. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, pensando. Estos definitivamente eran los problemas que se merecía por aceptar una cita con un adolescente. ¿Por qué demonios la aceptó? Oh, sí, porque ya no podía resistirse al hecho de que lo amaba. Amó al viejo Erik y amaba al nuevo Erik, y la ilusión de que podría pasar algo, más la insistencia del menor, le habían atontado. Se merecía estos problemas.

-Puedo pagar yo-respondió con normalidad. Dios, ahora notaba que no había pensado demasiado en los aspectos de tener una cita con Erik. Qué harían, qué pasaría, a dónde irían, qué harían... qué harían después de la cita.

-No, no. ¡Definitivamente no!-protestó el otro, viéndose completamente indignado-¡No puedes pagar tú! Tengo que pagar yo, porque entonces así será una cita. Sino, va a ser como me haces siempre que salimos a un lugar como amigos. Pagaré yo y será una cita de verdad-parecía muy decidido al respecto, incluso se veía enojado. A Charles le dolió ligeramente la cabeza y se masajeó la sien.

-Erik, no tengo problemas en pagar yo. Igualmente será una cita y...

-¡No! Tengo que pagar yo. Yo invito, yo pago. Va a ser la única forma en que me tomes en serio, en que me veas como un candidato para ti y que...

-De cualquier forma, tu dinero sale de mi bolsillo-respondió, más que nada para callarlo porque estaba diciendo cosas que le ponían nervioso y estaba hablando muy fuerte, por lo cual no era difícil que alguien lo escuchara. Ante esa revelación, el menor se quedó en silencio y le miró con atención. De pronto su rostro se había puesto blanco, Charles se preguntó si había dicho algo muy inadecuado.

-Tienes razón-dijo el menor, en un tono muy bajo y reflexivo. Se quedó callado de nuevo, mirando el piso, meditando. Aunque Charles tuvo la curiosidad de mirar en su cabeza, prefirió no hacerlo.

-Erik, ¿qué p...?

-Te veré luego y arreglamos lo de la cita-ni bien dijo eso, se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia fuera del despacho. Cuando salió y cerró la puerta, el telépata se quedó mirándola sin saber qué hacer. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? Dios, estaba tan confundido, pero esas cosas se las merecía por aceptar una cita con un menor.

Estaba jodido. Estaba muy jodido desde el día que Erik, nuevo o viejo, apareció en su vida y dio vuelta todo.

 

**

 

La cita había sido cancelada. Bah, no, más bien Erik le comunicó que la cita “era pospuesta hasta nuevo aviso”. Cuando le dijo eso, Charles sólo asintió con cara de shock. Esas cosas le pasaban a él únicamente. Erik llevaba años rogando por una cita y ahora que él aceptaba, la posponía. ¿Quién lo entendía? Si había algo que el viejo Erik y el nuevo Erik compartían era el amor al drama. Malditos dramáticos.

El día que le dio su mesada, se sintió tontamente ansioso, esperando que ese hecho hiciera que reorganizaran su salida. Pero no pasó nada. Esa misma noche encontró todo el dinero en un sobre en su cuarto. El menor se lo había devuelto. Charles no supo cómo interpretar eso.

Después de ese evento, Erik comenzó a actuar raro. Estaba desaparecido. Había días que casi ni lo veía y Charles estaba muy preocupado al respecto. No supo qué pensar, no sabía si era que, una vez que él aceptó la cita, Erik se aburrió y ahora lo evitaba, o quizás tenía un nuevo novio, o... o vaya a saber lo que pasaba. Quizás era un nuevo novio o interés romántico, Erik andaba tan desaparecido como cuando estuvo de novio con Ian. Charles se sintió celoso, desilusionado y triste, pero se dijo a sí mismo que era lo mejor. Erik necesitaba un novio de su edad. Él ya casi tenía cuarenta.

Luego de mucho insistir y de casi dos semanas de desencuentros, logró que el chico aceptara que jugaran al ajedrez. Charles prefirió jugar en su cuarto y, si se puso un pijama que sabía que le quedaba bien... fue casualidad, no un intento desesperado por llamar la atención del menor. Ciertamente no funcionó, Erik se quedó dormido a media partida. Charles intentó no ponerse triste de nuevo, era normal... él estaba tan cerca de su cuarta década y Erik aún no llegaba a la segunda. Era normal que él no le atrajera.... Esa noche lo cubrió con las sábanas y se acercó lo suficiente para dormir casi pegados. Su corazón palpitó como loco cuando Erik lo abrazó en la inconsciencia del sueño.

Una semana después se enteró de lo que pasaba. Hank le contó. Erik tenía un trabajo, en el centro. Hank, todos los días al finalizar las clases, lo llevaba en el auto hasta la ciudad. El científico también tenía un trabajo temporal en un laboratorio, así que cuando volvía, traía a Erik. El trabajo era en un taller mecánico y a Erik parecía gustarle, quizás porque había mucho metal cerca. Al enterarse de esto, Charles no supo qué pensar: o Erik quería emanciparse e irse o... estaba buscando dinero para pagar la cita. Su corazón volvió a latir tan histérico como semanas antes.

Una semana después, Erik llegó todo emocionado para invitarle de nuevo a salir. Se veía más grande y maduro o quizás fue su imaginación. Extrañamente le gustaba verlo recién salido del trabajo, con la ropa gastada, las mangas arremangadas, las manos manchadas con grasa para auto, el pelo revuelto y una sonrisa resplandeciente. Ese día le habían pagado su primer sueldo y, ni bien lo había recibido, fue ansioso a invitarle a otra cita. Fue imposible para el telépata decir que no. Aceptó con una sonrisa tonta, Erik sonrió tontamente también.

Cuando el menor se percató de sus pintas, se avergonzó. Sonriendo, comentó que le había ganado la emoción y que se lo pediría de nuevo después, con la ropa adecuada y más formalmente. Le pidió a Charles que volviera a aceptar cuando volviera a invitarlo. El telépata se sentía incapaz de cambiar de idea al respecto, iba a decir que sí. Mil veces sí.

Toda esa noche anduvo ansioso y la mañana del día siguiente también. Estaba como un tonto esperando que Erik viniera a invitarlo de nuevo. El menor no se apareció, lo cual lo desilusionó un poco. Cuando el menor volvió del trabajo, subió a su cuarto sin comentar nada. Aún más desilusionado, Charles se fue a su despacho. Casi una hora después, el chico se apareció allí, bañado y vestido bastante guapo aunque informal. El telépata volvió a ilusionarse, pero Erik sólo lo invitó a jugar al ajedrez. Él, de todas formas, aceptó.

Muy concentrado no estaba, ya que seguía meditando en qué momento Erik le invitaría o si acaso esta vez sí se había arrepentido. Iba perdiendo piezas miserablemente, aunque no se percató de ello hasta que la mano del menor sujetó su reina, la cual acababa de vencer. Charles dejó escapar un quejido. Erik sonrió.

-Puedo devolverte tu reina...-el menor estaba ligeramente inclinado sobre la mesa, una sonrisa traviesa adornaba sus delgados labios. Se veía joven, pero maduro. Esa combinación atontaba un poco al telépata-…si a mi siguiente pregunta respondes que sí-el corazón de Charles, casi como siempre últimamente, volvió a latir velozmente. Se mordió el labio inferior por la parte de adentro, intentando controlarse a sí mismo.

-¿Qué pregunta?-apenas pudo murmurar. El chico acentuó su sonrisa, sus dientes blancos y de tiburón despampanaban.

-Ten una cita conmigo el sábado-dijo en un tono íntimo. Charles sintió mariposas en su estómago, esta vez no pudo contener la sonrisa que adornó sus rojos labios. Se sentía un poco tonto, casi portándose como un adolescente. Pero no podía controlarse, no podía controlar ni sus emociones ni su sonrisa.

-Sí-respondió y al instante se llevó una mano al rostro, con el impulso de cubrir un poco su sonrojo. Cuando se apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro, pudo ver que Erik sonreía victorioso y se mordía el labio. Se veía hermoso. Luego miró la mano ajena, esos dedos sujetaron un momento más a la reina antes de devolverla a su lugar y luego acomodó el caballo en otra posición.

Charles nunca se sintió más feliz por hacer trampa en ese juego.

Luego de esa escena, supuso que las cosas serían más calmadas y normales. Él tenía que aprender que con Erik las cosas nunca podrían sólo fluir con tranquilidad. Con su manía de espiar, que había adquirido a lo largo de los años, pudo escuchar la conversación que el chico tenía con Scott. No era nada problemático ni dramático, pero sí llamó su atención.

-Suéltalo-pidió Scott, mientras terminaba de enjabonar algunos platos-. No creas que no sé que, si me estas ayudando a lavar los platos, es porque necesitas algo-Erik sólo suspiró a modo de respuesta.

-Necesito dinero-dijo con simpleza. Scott frunció el ceño antes de bufar.

-¿Dinero? ¿Para qué demonios necesitas dinero?-preguntó confundido, mientras comenzaba a enjuagar los platos. Charles se sintió un poco nervioso ante esto. ¿Erik andaba con problemas económicos? Quizás después del regaño que le dio tiempo atrás, no se animaba a pedirle ayuda económica a él y andaba en algún apuro.

-Para la cita con Charles-respondió con obviedad. Summer solamente se rió, sin creerse lo de la cita aún. Le miró divertido y negó con la cabeza.

-¿No habías conseguido trabajo justamente para conseguir dinero para eso?-esa era exactamente la misma pregunta que el telépata quería hacer.

-Bueno, sí, pero me lo gasté-respondió con un bufido. Ante la mirada curiosa de su amigo añadió-. En ropa. ¡Estaba emocionado! Quería lucir bien para gustarle, ¡no me di cuenta de cuánto dinero había gastado hasta que ya casi no tenía!-el otro chico no pudo evitar reírse del problema del magnético.

-¿Al menos te compraste esos pantalones que te marcaban todo?-cuando Erik sólo sonrió, Charles se sintió algo ansioso. Scott rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, murmurando algo que sonó a “gays” por lo bajo-De cualquier forma, no tengo dinero. A mí, Alex no me da mucha plata y ya me la gasté-respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. 

-Oh, vamos. Tienes que poder conseguir en algún lugar-insistió. Scott suspiró, pareció meditar y luego volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Dile a Charles que pag...

-¡No! Joder, tengo que pagar yo, para que vea que soy un adulto responsable, alguien con quien estar, que puedo encargarme de él.

-Oh, Erik, no puedes encargarte ni de ti mismo-se carcajeó y, ante la mirada indignada del otro, sólo se rió más-. Y eres tan responsable que te gastaste todo el dinero en ropa-siguió riéndose un rato, hasta que la expresión del magnético se volvió realmente fastidiada. En ese momento pareció contenerse y sólo suspiró, divertido-. ¿Y cuánto dinero te quedó?

-No lo suficiente para una cena en un lugar mediocre-respondió, aún indignado.

-¡Invítalo a tomar un helado! Y a caminar por el parque-dijo, completamente emocionado ante la idea. Erik le miró incrédulo.

-¡No voy a invitarlo a una cita de adolescentes! Tengo que verme maduro, no voy a invitarlo a tomar un helado como si fuésemos chicos de prepa-bufó. Scott sólo rodó los ojos.

-Llévalo directamente a un telo, entonces-el chico terminó con una esponja estallándose en su cara, y Charles aprovechó ese momento para retirarse disimuladamente, mientras ellos iniciaban una nueva pelea de insultos. Erik y Scott eran como un perro y un gato, pero extrañamente se agradaban mucho.

Luego de escuchar aquello, Charles se quedó un poco pensativo. Estaba seguro de que Erik no iba a aceptar su dinero bajo ningún concepto, así que tenía que ver qué hacía. Malditos adolescentes que no sabían ahorrar.

 

**

Había que aceptar una cosa: Erik había gastado (o invertido) muy bien su dinero porque el jean que se había comprado le quedaba demasiado bien. Charles se encontró babeando en cuanto lo vio. La tela se sujetaba a sus largas piernas, abrazando sus muslos, y la forma en la que calzaba su trasero y su entrepierna... joder. El viejo Erik sabía vestir muy bien, diseño y elegancia. El nuevo Erik también se vestía muy bien aunque ligeramente más provocador. O quizás Charles se había vuelto más baboso con los años. Por momentos, él se preguntaba si el viejo Erik se llevaría bien con la nueva moda, se había visto tan guapo y cómodo en la ropa de los sesenta. Ciertamente, el nuevo Erik la detestaba, los pantalones acampanados de moda eran su enemigo personal.

 

Cuando el chico se asomó a la puerta de su habitación con una sonrisa coqueta, Charles tenía la jeringa en la mano a punto de inyectarla. Erik sólo sonrió-No hace falta que te inyectes si no quieres, ya tengo carnet de conducir-dijo con un brillo de éxito en los ojos.

-Quiero andar cómodo-respondió él con simpleza. El menor sólo asintió y el telépata procedió a inyectarse. También a veces se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría el viejo Erik a ese suero, seguramente le parecería imperdonable que Charles sacrifique sus poderes. El joven magnético lo veía como algo normal, había crecido con ello, sabía que Charles sólo se inyectaba cuando lo necesitaba. Sus piernas tardaron un poco en responder, él comenzó a moverlas lentamente.

-Te ves muy guapo-comentó el menor mientras se acercaba para tomar una chaqueta que había sobre la silla y entregársela a Charles. El telépata se la colocó con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. Tú... tú igual-se dijo a sí mismo que no era un pedófilo por decir y pensar aquello. Erik se veía hermoso y, además, ya era mayor de edad. Veintiún años de diferencia no eran tanto. O sí, pero él quería creer que no.

-Gracias-Erik sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, luego se miró al espejo y se acomodó el cabello. Siempre, siempre era un coqueto egocéntrico. Charles sonrió mirándolo de reojo. ¿Cómo no amarlo si siempre, incluso bajo esta bizarra situación, parecía encajar tan perfectamente en su vida? Erik arrasaba al llegar, pero siempre sabía hacerse un lugar en la rutina de Charles, incluso como un adolescente un tanto caprichoso-. Te dejo terminar de arreglarte, voy a buscar las llaves del auto. Quiero manejar yo-Charles solamente asintió mientras Erik se iba, justo como al llegar: como un huracán.

Cuando Charles fue hacia el auto, Erik ya estaba allí, seleccionando alguna estación de radio. Al subir, el menor le sonrió algo nervioso. A pesar de no tener sus poderes, el telépata casi podía palpar la ansiedad ajena y se le hacía tierno. Notar que Erik era joven le daba esos sentimientos ambiguos: sentirse un abusador y la ternura arrasadora. En ese momento, se dejó embriagar por la ternura.

-Bueno... ¿qué quieres hacer? Podemos ir a comer algo-el tono nervioso con el que pronunció aquellas palabras le recordó la charla, entre el menor y Scott, que había escuchado hacia unos días. Realmente no sabía si el magnético había conseguido el dinero o no, de cualquier forma prefería no arriesgarse a crear un inconveniente.

-Tengo ganas de ir a tomar un helado-comentó, con esa sonrisa típica suya, muy contagiosa. Erik parpadeó un par de veces, como si no se hubiera esperado aquello, como si le resultara infantil.

-¿Un helado?-preguntó, no del todo convencido. Vagamente, Charles recordó que le había escuchado decir que no quería llevarlo a una cita de adolescentes.

-Realmente tengo antojo de un helado-comentó, de una forma lo suficientemente convincente. El menor pareció dudar un momento antes de finalmente sonreír, demasiado entusiasta. El telépata supuso que había acertado en pedir algo económico.

-Perfecto, también tengo antojo de helado-dudaba que eso fuera verdad, pero igual le agradó el entusiasmo. Era bastante obvio que Erik sólo quería tener esa cita, fuese como fuese, y eso era tierno-. Hay una heladería que dicen que es súper buena-al instante se escuchó el ronroneo del auto. 

Durante el camino a la heladería pusieron algo de música, Elvis fue lo primero que sintonizaron. Charles recordaba que al viejo Erik le gustaba ese cantante, a él mismo le gustaba bastante, no sabía si al magnético le gustaba por el pasado que ya vivió o... porque Elvis seguía siendo un éxito. Quizás los gustos no cambiaban tanto, hay cosas que ya vienen predispuestas. Pero cuando en la radio empezó a sonar “Imagine” de John Lennon, Charles pensó que quizás él había influido un poco en los gustos ajenos. Era innegable que el telépata había pasado por una etapa de beatlemanía, lo cual había conllevado que Erik escuchara el grupo cuando aún era un niño y que le terminara gustando. Ver al ex temible Magneto cantando “Imagine all the people living life in peace”, con verdadera pasión, realmente era muy irónico.

-Uh uhh uhhuhh you may say I´m dreamer-cuando Charles dejó escapar una risa por sus propios pensamientos, Erik le miró aún sonriendo, con algo de curiosidad. Él sólo negó con la cabeza y se unió al canto. Después de todo, esa era una canción con la que se identificaba bastante-but i´m not the only one-mientras cantaba esa canción y miraba de reojo al joven, que también seguía el ritmo golpeteando sus dedos contra el volante, no pudo evitar sentirse algo emocionado. La vida daba muchos giros y de los más extraños, pero al menos él ya no era el “único”.

Cuando llegaron a la heladería, el telépata contuvo una risa cuando Erik le abrió la puerta caballerosamente. Contuvo otra cuando vio la cara que puso al ver la ropa de los chicos que estaban delante de ellos. En algunos aspectos, Erik seguía teniendo las manías del viejo hombre que él había conocido. Cuando vio la cara que puso al escuchar la conversación que tenía el grupo de chicos delante de ellos, pudo adivinar también que tenía parte de su amargura, sólo en ciertos aspectos. 

Una vez que pidieron sus helados, se sentaron en una mesita cerca de la vidriera, pudiendo ver qué pasaba en la vereda. Durante un momento, Charles se quedó completamente en blanco sobre qué hacer. Es decir, ¿de qué hablaba con un adolescente? Y no sólo un adolescente, sino con Erik. Se suponía que una cita era para conocerse y ellos ya se conocían hace más de una década. ¿Qué se suponía que debían decir?

El magnético no parecía muy preocupado al respecto, se notaba a gusto y Charle lo capturó varias veces viendo muy atentamente como él tomaba su helado. Luego de eso, Charles se encontró a sí mismo viendo la boca ajena con más atención. Cuando Erik lo atrapó en ello, le sonrió y se relamió coquetamente. El telépata se sonrojó, la gente iba a pensar que era un pedófilo. ¿Lo era?

-¿Qué planeas hacer el año que viene?-preguntó, para desviar sus pensamientos en cosas más santas. Erik ladeó la cabeza, mirándole como si no entendiera-¿Qué vas a estudiar?-explicó. La forma en la que el magnético frunció el ceño no le agradó mucho.

-Nada, no quiero estudiar-respondió con simpleza. Ni bien vio la expresión del telépata, apretó los labios-. Eso de la educación... no sé. No me convence. Tener que estar subordinado a que otros me digan qué tengo que estudiar y cómo. No creo que sea lo mío-explicó. Charles relamió el helado de su boca y miró sus manos. En realidad, Erik le resultaba un chico tan inteligente que nunca consideró que no quisiera estudiar algo.

-Sí, sí. Tú tienes aires de líder, no de súbdito. Pero no se relaciona con eso, es sobre ti. Sobre conocimientos que adquieres para ti, para mejorar, para crecer, para que tu mente...

-Puedo aprenderlo fuera de la escuela-se escuchaba muy firme. Eso era un poco molesto sobre Erik, pero al mismo tiempo le encantaba: su capacidad de decir las cosas con completa seguridad y determinación, su capacidad de decisión, lo que realmente lo volvía un buen líder.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer por el resto de tu vida si no estudias?-el chico primero frunció el ceño, luego lo suavizó. A continuación, su mano se movió firmemente sobre la mesa, hasta que tomó la de Charles y enredó sus dedos suavemente.

-Estar contigo-y dios, Charles amaba su capacidad de decisión y la forma segura en la que decía las cosas. Su corazón latió como loco ante esa respuesta, que no albergaba duda alguna. Era como si Erik ya lo hubiera decidido y nada pudiera intervenir con ese plan. El plan de estar juntos.

Se obligó a respirar hondo y calmarse, tenía que mantenerse en el papel de adulto responsable y guiar a Erik hacia un camino productivo-Me refiero a tu vida profesional, tus estudios, un trabajo. ¿O vas a ser mecánico toda tu vida?-ante eso el menor bufó.

-No veo nada de indigno en ello. Me gusta y...

-Porque eres joven, ¿pero vas a trabajar allí los próximos treinta años?-habló con su tono más paciente, queriendo hacerle recapacitar. Eso era lo difícil de estar en una cita con un adolescente, no parecía una cita, sino una charla... padre-hijo.- ¿Eso es lo que quieres para ti? ¿Trabajar allí y...?

-Lo que quiero para mi vida es estar contigo. Tú no quieres que te responda eso, pero es la verdad-la mano apretó la suya. De nuevo el corazón le latía muy rápido-. Quiero estar contigo y estoy seguro sobre eso. Hay otras personas que saben con seguridad qué quieren en la vida, qué quieren estudiar, de qué quieren trabajar, qué quieren hacer. Yo no estoy seguro sobre nada de eso, pero podría hacer lo que sea siempre y cuando sepa que... vamos a estar juntos-las orejas de Erik se habían sonrojado y él sintió su propio rostro arder. Bajó la cabeza para mirar su regazo, queriendo distraerse, calmar el revoltijo de ansiedad en su vientre. Maldito mocoso que le generaba tantas cosas.

-Pero debe haber algo que te interese hacer, aparte de eso. Algo que te apasione y...

-Me gustaría tener una asociación adonde puedan acudir las personas homosexuales-comentó, pero inmediatamente se encogió de hombros-. Pero eso puedo hacerlo dentro de la escuela y...

-Bien, eso es interesante. Pero quien necesitara ayuda buscaría a un profesional, a alguien que pueda darle estabilidad-explicó. Se concentró en seguir comiendo el helado que se había derretido un poco-. Y me parece magnifico que quieras crearlo en la escuela, pero también pienso que debes... salir un poco de allí.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?-la pregunta sonó demasiado seria y Charles, durante un momento, recordó la vez que Erik, el viejo Erik, se fue. Se fue de su vida y fue duro y nunca volvió. Bueno, sí, volvió, bajo estas circunstancias extraordinarias.

-No. no quiero que te vayas. Pero eres joven y basar toda tu vida en la escuela... tarde o temprano te cansará. Tienes que aprovechar y expandir tus horizontes, crecer, descubrirte y conocer. Formar tu propia reputación. Tienes muchísimas capacidades y no quiero que las desperdicies. Mucho menos quiero que en unos años te canses de estar en la mansión y... te sientas abrumado.

-Nunca me voy a cansar de estar ahí-de nuevo sonaba muy seguro. Charles suspiró sin saber qué más añadir, los dedos de Erik le acariciaron el dorso de la mano-. Si te hace feliz, puedo estudiar algo.

-No quiero que lo hagas por mí, quiero que lo hagas por ti-respondió y lo miró un momento. El chico apartó sus ojos y continuó comiendo su helado, tras varios minutos volvió a mirarle.

-Me gustan las cosas que tienen que ver con la tecnología-comentó en un susurro bajo, una sonrisa pequeña adornando sus labios. Charles sonrió de forma despampanante.

-Podemos arrancar desde allí. Buscar qué te apasiona, ver cuáles carreras hay, qué universidades, cuál se adapta mejor a ti-la idea de pronto lo emocionaba, al menor por partes.

-Bien, si tú me ayudas está bien-de nuevo se quedaron en silencio, Erik terminó de comer su helado y luego le miro serio-. No quiero ninguna universidad que esté lejos de ti. No más de dos horas de viaje-Charles lo estudió un momento, esperando que fuera una broma, pero no lo era. De nuevo su vientre se puso inquieto, lleno de molestas mariposas que estaban sumamente emocionadas.

De a ratos, él parecía el adolescente-Hoy te ves realmente hermoso-el calor subió a sus mejillas y tuvo que morderse los labios para no contener la sonrisa. También se sentía como el adolescente.

Cuando salieron de la heladería, Erik se veía ligeramente inquieto de nuevo. Charles le miró de reojo mientras caminaban. En algún momento se volvió a instalar el silencio y, aunque no era incomodo, el telépata sabía que algo pasaba. Supuso que debió esperar estos silencios y momentos incómodos ya que este tipo de relación nunca la habían tenido antes.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-preguntó el menor, girándose a mirarlo. Tenía una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y Charles se quedó un momento pensando en cómo podía caminar con una prenda tan apretada. También era importante tener en cuenta que lo que Erik tenía entre las piernas no era nada pequeño como para asfixiarlo con unos pantalones así.

Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en qué podían hacer. Iban caminando sin un rumbo fijo y, en realidad, el hecho de caminar no le desagradable, de hecho era relajante. Siempre resultaba un poco placentero disfrutar de sus piernas. Mientras pensaba en eso, recordó por qué Erik preguntaba eso: andaba corto de dinero. Él no sabía si había conseguido más, pero si habían ido a tomar un helado fue porque él prefirió no hacerlo gastar. Lo mejor era decir algo que no involucrara grandes gastos.

-Sigamos caminando y vemos-comentó. El menor sonrió y comenzó a conversar animadamente. Erik era conversador, sobre todo con él. El viejo Erik no había sido tan conversador, aunque ciertamente sí hablaba un poco más con Charles que con cualquier otra persona. Él venía muy interesado escuchando la reseña que el chico hacía sobre un libro, mientras miraba el paisaje y las calles pero, de pronto, el menor se quedó en silencio. Cuando se giró para averiguar por qué, descubrió que ya no lo tenía al lado. Lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró mirando la cartelera de un cine. Se acercó a paso lento y observó curioso el nombre de la película: “Bracula”. La había escuchado nombrar antes, de hecho parecía ser el gran éxito del año. Giró a ver a Erik, que parecía estar haciendo cuentas mentales sobre el precio. Charles dudó un momento-¿Quieres verla?-preguntó finalmente.

Erik se giró a mirarle y apretó los labios antes de negar con la cabeza. Al parecer las cuentas mentales habían salido negativas. El menor continuó caminando y Charles se quedó un momento más, mirando la reseña. Cuando lo alcanzó, el pelirrojo aún miraba de reojo hacia atrás-¿Seguro que no quieres verla?

-No, está bien. No quiero que te aburras-le respondió con una sonrisa. El telépata se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber cómo proceder. No quería ofender a Erik, tampoco quería que se quedara con ganas de verla, menos aún que se encaprichara.

-No voy a aburrirme. Suena interesante. “Bracula”. Es un gran nombre-soltó una risa, Erik sonrió. Se detuvieron, parados uno frente al otro. De nuevo el menor tenía las manos en los bolsillos. Los ojos celestes se desviaron de nuevo hacia el cine antes de volver a mirar a Charles. Un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas-. Aparte tenía ganas de ir al cine desde hace un tiempo.

-No me alcanza el dinero-confesó, sonando mucho más seguro y sincero de lo que Charles hubiera imaginado-. Si quieres, podemos volver cuando me paguen. En quince días mi jefe me dará un adelanto y podremos venir. Seguro ya no estará, pero...

-Puedo pagar yo-ofreció inmediatamente. Erik se veía muy adulto y maduro hablando sobre dinero y trabajo. Le generaba sentimientos contradictorios, como orgullo y ternura, y una especie de paz. Verlo así le recordaba que no era un joven normal, no era completamente un niño, había una parte adulta dentro de él. La misma parte, la raíz, que compartía con el viejo Erik. ¿El amor que profesaba por él seguiría siendo el mismo que sintió su viejo amigo, o este nuevo Erik se había enamorado de él sin ningún condicionamiento de su predecesor?-. No me molesta pagar y...

-No, no, no-el menor había vuelto a avanzar por la calle. Lucía terco al respecto, Charles bufó-. Yo te invité a esta cita, yo debo pagar. Quiero que me veas como alguien responsable, no como alguien a quien debas mantener. No soy una carga. No tengo plata para el cine ahora, pero podemos hacer otra cosa y...

-No te veo como una carga y estoy orgulloso de que trabajes y tengas tu dinero. Pero, de verdad, Erik, no me molesta pagar por ir al cine. No te hace menos hombre ni nada de eso-recalcó. Erik sólo seguía avanzando-. Eres joven aún, es normal que el dinero no alcance para t...

-¡Ya soy un adulto!-recalcó y se detuvo para mirarle. Sus ojos claros demostraban que realmente se estaba esforzando al respecto, para mantener la imagen de adulto independiente. Charles asintió.

-Lo sé-y no tenía reparos en decirlo. El menor era mucho más maduro que cualquier otro joven, ni él mismo había estado trabajando a su edad.

-Podemos hacer otra cosa. Yo te invité a esta cita y por eso es mi responsabilidad pa...

-Erik-lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló para que se detuviera. El menor se giró a mirarlo algo sorprendido. Él sonrió suavemente, de una forma ligeramente coqueta. Llevaba un tiempo sin coquetear, menos con alguien tan joven-. ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo? Podemos ir al cine-al principio el menor lució sorprendido, luego sus orejas se pusieron rojas.

-¿Una cita, ahora?-preguntó sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Charles acentuó la sonrisa en sus labios y asintió. Erik lo siguió mirando un momento, estudiándolo con los ojos, antes de que una expresión engreída se dibujara de a poco en sus facciones-¿Quieres una cita conmigo?-lucía condenadamente egocéntrico y a Charles le dio gracia. Era un narcisista. Obviamente estaba disfrutando de aquellas palabras y de la situación.

-Sí, quiero una cita contigo-repitió. La sonrisa ajena ahora se volvió mucho más pura y risueña. El chico asintió y su mano se deslizó rápidamente para tomar la que Charles sujetaba. Enredó sus dedos y el telépata se sintió ligeramente avergonzado-¿Vamos al cine entonces?-preguntó, girándose y comenzando a avanzar sin esperar respuesta.

-Sí, pero nos sentaremos al fondo. Y tendrás que besarme-al inglés volvieron a arderle las mejillas y soltó una risa.

-Ya veremos cómo te portas-comentó, girándose para mirarle y sonriendo algo coqueto también. La expresión ilusionada ajena hizo que su corazón latiera mil veces más rápido. Erik lo volvía loco. Siempre lo había hecho.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de proyección, se sentaron al fondo a pesar de que Charles no estaba del todo convencido. Al menos logró que no se sentaran en la última hilera, sino cinco antes. Erik había insistido en comprar las palomitas y las gaseosas, así que estaban perfectamente equipados. Aunque Charles había insistido y le daba curiosidad, no sabía qué tanto podía esperar de una película de nombre “Bracula”. El New York no le había dado buenas críticas pero, fuera de eso, garantizaba ser un éxito.

Erik se veía interesado al respecto, Charles prefirió concentrarse en la película e ignorar a los chicos de más atrás que estaban besuqueándose y murmurando cosas obscenas. Menos mal que no tenía su telepatía. A los quince minutos de película, Erik comenzó a hablar.

-¿Crees que existen los vampiros? Quizás son algún tipo de mutación-comentó. Charles lo miró de reojo, sus ojos resaltaban mucho siendo iluminados por la pantalla, sus facciones se marcaban más que nunca por las sombras. Se veía muy guapo.

-Puede ser. La genética es maravillosa y puede resultar en cosas más extraordinarias de lo que creemos. Y si realmente se alimentan de sangre, sería muy groovy ver los cambios en su sistema digestivo para la adquisición de nutrientes-comentó, antes de llevarse un puñado de palomitas a la boca y volver a mirar la pantalla. Erik aún lo miraba, podía sentir sus insistentes ojos.

-¿Y crees que el corazón no les lata?-preguntó con curiosidad. El telépata arrugó la nariz.

-No creo que llegue a tanto, el corazón es esencial para la vida. Eso puede ser un mito que nació por si tienen la piel fría. Pudo haber existido un Drácula y ser un mutante que vivió una larga vida. Algunas mutaciones nos permiten extender nuestro promedio de vida asombrosamente, quiero creer que incluso hay mutantes que pueden ser inmortales-de pronto se encontraba más interesado en aquella charla que en la película y, que Erik le mirara con tanta atención, sólo lo incitaba a seguir hablando-. La naturaleza es asombrosa, cualquier ser mitológico del que hemos escuchado pudo haber sido una fantástica mutación. No sabemos desde qué época exactamente se manifiesta el gen mutante, por lo cual no podemos tener un antecedente. En cualquier caso, esos seres deben su existencia o a la magnificencia de la naturaleza o a lo extraordinario de la imaginación humana.

-Suena asombroso, hasta dan ganas de estudiar genética-bromeó el menor, con una sonrisa delgada adornando sus labios. Sus ojos claros miraban los de Charles y se alternaban entre ellos y su boca. Parecía hipnotizado por la escena frente a él-. Me encanta escucharte hablar así, te ves tan... pasional-susurró. Charles sonrió un poco en respuesta. En la oscuridad y, con ese tono ronco en su voz, era fácil imaginar que Erik era mucho mayor.

-Sabes que me encanta la genética-comentó, también limitándose a mirar a su acompañante. La pantalla frente a ellos había sido completamente olvidada. Erik le sonrió.

-Lo sé-respondió, metiéndose un par de palomitas a la boca. Fue el turno de Charles de mirar con atención los delgados labios ajenos, su boca se secó un poco. Ese jodido mocoso se veía tan apuesto y sonreía de una manera tan... besable. Cuando terminó de masticar las palomitas, se relamió los labios. Los ojos de Charles no se despegaron de esa rojiza lengua. Erik sonrió tímidamente y se inclinó un poco hacia el frente, invadiendo su espacio personal. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la mirada fija en la boca del telépata. Charles sentía el corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido. El pelirrojo se había acercado hasta quedar a escasos diez centímetros de diferencia-. ¿Puedo besarte?-preguntó en un susurro íntimo. Charles dejó escapar un suspiro de ansiedad.

-¿Siempre preguntas antes de hacerlo?-respondió, con una risita nerviosa. Erik se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada, se veía coqueto y adorable. Cuando volvió a subir los ojos, el celeste se veía muy penetrante, profundo.

-Normalmente no, pero... no quiero cagarla contigo-comentó y su mano buscó la de Charles, para entrelazar los dedos. Estaban demasiado cerca y el inglés se sentía cada vez más nervioso. En realidad hubiera preferido que Erik directamente lo hiciera, porque le ponía nervioso responder. Quería un beso, pero no quería admitirlo. Quería volver a sentir esa cálida boca. Moría de ganas por recordar su sabor.

-Es la primera cita, no hay besos en la primera-murmuró sin perder la sonrisa. Erik le miró fijamente un momento antes de reír por lo bajo. Su expresión se volvió aún más coqueta.

-Es la segunda. En la primera yo te invité un helado, en la segunda tú me invitaste al cine-recordó y Charles no pudo evitar reír. Sus alientos casi se chocaban, el magnético se había ido acercando más casi sin notarlo-. Puedes besarme en la segunda cita-al decir eso sus narices se rozaron y Charles supo que el menor sólo estaba esperando que aceptara o que eliminara la pequeña distancia. Él se sentía demasiado nervioso. Erik respiraba muy profundo, sus ojos estaban apenas abiertos, mirando los de Charles. A pesar de la oscuridad, el telépata podía notar la ilusión en su mirada y el sonrojo en sus mejillas-. Por favor, desde los trece que muero por volver a besarte-la voz sonó tan necesitada y ansiosa que hizo que la piel del telépata se erizara. Erik no recordaba el intenso momento que compartieron hace dos años, la vez que estaba ebrio. Se habían besado como locos esa vez. ¿Acaso podía ser peor besarlo ahora? Esa vez podía contarse como un abuso-. Necesito hacerlo, necesito sentir tu boca contra la mía porque ya no me basta con soñar e imag...

-Hazlo. Bésame-interrumpió, y se acercó un poco más, hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Ya no podía resistirse y, por la forma ansiosa en la que Erik se abalanzó contra su boca, podía suponer que él tampoco. Charles vibró ante el contacto y, si no fuera porque las manos del menor abrazaron su espalda, seguramente se hubiera retorcido como loco, preso de la correntada y del fuego que inició en su piel ante ese contacto.

La lengua de Erik se había enterrado en su cavidad y se había adueñado de ella al instante y la recorría de tal manera que parecía desesperado. Sin saber qué hacer, Charles sólo atinó a enredar sus manos en el cabello de la nuca del chico. Él, en respuesta, se movió para levantar el apoyabrazos que separaba sus asientos y se dejó arrastrar hacia Charles, casi fundiendo sus cuerpos. 

En esa sala, de pronto, ya no hubo ni luces, ni sonidos, ni adolescentes besuqueándose más atrás, ni nada. Todo desapareció para ser sólo ellos dos, besándose como si se les fuese la vida en ello. Charles sentía exactamente lo contrario, que todo ese tiempo la vida se le estuvo escapando y recién ahora, que finalmente tenía los labios de Erik sobre los suyos, volvía. Al fin, después de tanto. Volver a besarlo, volver a tocarlo, a su Erik. Su Erik. Sea quien sea, era su Erik. Joven o adulto, Erik o Magneto, el amigo o el amante... o el menor, daba igual. Estaban hechos para amarse bajo cualquier circunstancia, él amaría a Erik, sea quien sea, y aparentemente Erik lo amaría de vuelta. Su corazón se llenó de gozo y su cuerpo se electrificó ante aquel descubrimiento.

No podía dejar de besarlo ni de tocarlo y, a pesar de que ya llevaban un rato así, no se detenían por nada. Charles no recordaba pasar tanto tiempo besándose con alguien desde... desde hace más de veinte años, cuando aún era un adolescente. Oh, dios, y si hubiera podido pasar los últimos diez años así, desde que conoció a Erik, besándose como locos apasionados, él hubiera sido inmensamente feliz.

Pero lo tenía ahora. Y lo tuvo en muchas formas: tuvo los besos del amante exigente, el primer roce del niño inocente, las ansiosas caricias del adolescente y ahora los besos demandantes y desesperados del joven adulto. En cada una de sus formas, Erik lo había elegido. ¿Acaso eso no era amor? Y Charles lo había amado, tanto como podía, en cada una de esas formas. ¿No se merecía ser feliz? ¿No podía disfrutar de esto?

-Oh, dios-en algún punto Erik había comenzado a temblar también, preso de la ansiedad. Sus bocas hacían ruidos húmedos y demasiado incitantes-. Tu boca sabe mejor de lo que pensé, mejor de lo que imaginé. Es tan perfecta. Deseé besarte tantas veces-susurró en medio de los besos, ahora una de sus manos acariciaba el rostro del telépata con total devoción-. Tantas veces te soñé, Charles, quería tanto volver a besarte-fue casi un lloriqueo contra sus labios. Los besos se volvieron más profundos, más íntimos, más exigentes. Como los besos del viejo y apasionado Erik-. Te extrañé-y el tono fue tan cargado de sentimiento, tan ronco, y la frase era tan significativa, que él casi estaba seguro que eso lo había dicho el viejo Erik. No podía saberlo, pero lo sentía así.

-Y yo a ti-respondió igualmente emocionado, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del mejor, justo como solía hacer cuando el magnético se enterraba en su cuerpo. El menor dejó escapar un rugido contra su boca y de nuevo Charles no supo a quién estaba besando. Pero no importaba, él amaba a ese hombre, por completo. El niño y el adulto.

-Tantos años-continuó, y Charles asintió, incluso eran más de los que Erik imaginaba.

-Lo sé.

-Y te amo tanto-confesó.

-Lo sé-repitió.

Pero en realidad, ninguno de los dos sabía mucho. Perdieron noción de todo, sólo siguieron besándose y acariciándose con una emoción que sólo conocen aquellos amantes que han pasado casi una eternidad separados. Se olvidaron de todo, del mundo fuera de ellos... y quizás se hubieran quedado para siempre así, pero las luces del cine se encendieron, devolviéndoles a la realidad.

La película había acabado y, aunque habían asistido, ninguno de los dos supo jamás de que se trataba el gran éxito cinematográfico de 1972: Bracula. Cuando salieron, todos afuera del cine hablaban sobre el glorioso largometraje, pero ellos estaban en una especie de burbuja. Charles no sabía cómo afrontar lo que acababa de suceder, las luces de la calle redibujaban las inhibiciones que la oscuridad había borrado anteriormente. La mano de Erik tomaba firmemente la suya, estaba ligeramente sudada, quizás por los nervios. Seguramente el joven magnético estaba inseguro sobre lo que iba a pasar ahora. Él mismo no sabía como actuar o que decir. 

Sentir las palpitaciones ajenas, tan erráticas como las suyas, a través de esa firme mano, le daba algo de calma. Le hacía sentir que, pasara lo que pasara, hicieran lo que hicieran, lo afrontarían... juntos. Estaban juntos, estaban conectados, de alguna u otra manera. Lo habían estado desde siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, espero que es haya gustado y que valga un par de comentarios :D
> 
> Ya nos queda una sola parte, y esta vez si, no dejare que se alargue más ¬¬. Pero bueno, no quería contar las cosas muy apresuradamente. Espero que no se este volviendo muy denso. 
> 
> ¿Opiniones, sugerencias, criticas? Lo que quieran. Muchos besitos y mil gracias por leer.


	5. Algo así como la Madurez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola hola! Sé que me he tardado horrores en volver a aparecer. Estuve complicada, varias cosas de las que escribí se borraron, y no tienen ni idea de cuanto me frustró eso. Intento ir avanzando, aunque me esta tomando mi tiempo.
> 
> Finalmente, logré darle el final a esta historia :D Ya lo tenía pensado hace mucho, pero bueno, lo venía escribiendo muy lentamente. Ojalá les guste, no soy buena con los finales y he hecho mi mayor esfuerzo :D
> 
> Creo que es la primera vez que releo y escribo taaanto.
> 
> Ojala les guste :D Enjoy!

Algo así como la Madurez

****  
  
**18**  
  
Los días después de esa primera cita fueron bastante difíciles, Charles vagaba entre la felicidad y la tensión. Fue muy complicado querer mantener todo normal. Esa misma noche Erik no había dejado de besarlo ansiosamente, sus manos buscaban acariciarle en cada momento y a él le costaba mantenerlo a raya. Luego de la tranquila caminata tomados de la mano, habían terminado ambos en el auto, despeinados, agitados y sintiéndose como adictos que no pueden controlarse frente a la droga de su amor. Al inglés le resultó difícil mantener la ropa puesta ya que las manos del menor querían desnudarle, o quizás sólo tocarle, y él se veía obligado a sujetarlas para detenerlo. En realidad, no estaba seguro de cómo llegaron a la mansión, tampoco estaba seguro de si alguien los vio mientras subían las escaleras entre besos, y realmente rogaba porque nadie los hubiera visto cuando Erik lo empotró contra la pared de su habitación y él gimió al sentir la virilidad ajena presionándose a través de la ropa. Se habían frotado ansiosamente, se habían rasguñado, gemido, gruñido y mordido. Por suerte, en algún momento, Charles había recuperado la cordura y lo había apartado. Hasta el día de hoy no podía olvidar lo agitado que se veía el magnético, los ojos claros con las pupilas dilatadas, su rostro sonrojado, el cabello despeinado... dios, fue muy difícil decirle adiós y cerrar la puerta dejándolo a fuera. Agradecía no tener sus poderes o habría podido sentir toda la frustración sexual que seguramente el menor sintió.   
  
Esa noche se masturbó como loco, intentó controlarse, calmarse, ser un adulto, pero terminó como un puber: gimoteando contra la cama y mordiendo la almohada para no gritar el nombre del pelirrojo. Como ya era normal, en su mente se mezclaron los recuerdos del viejo y el nuevo Erik, volviéndose confuso cuál era cual y cómo actuaba cada uno. De cualquier manera, siempre tuvo contante en su cabeza la imagen del magnético: separándole las nalgas con la pasión del mayor, lamiendo su entrada con las ansias del menor, gruñendo posesivo como lo hacía el viejo Erik, pero besándolo con el cariño palpable del nuevo Erik. Se vino como hacía mucho no se venía, embarrando las sabanas y con tres dedos metidos muy en lo profundo. Después de limpiarse y acostarse, mucho más relajado, se preguntó cómo estaría Erik. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco, entre avergonzado y excitado, ante la idea de que había hecho exactamente lo mismo que él.  
  
La ansiedad del enamoramiento, del deseo, del amor... eran cosas que hacía tiempo no sentía y eran tan gratificantes. Se durmió con una sonrisa.   
  
Erik se durmió frustrado.  
  
***  
  
Casi dos semanas fueron así, llena de besos ansiosos y manos que querían desnudarse. Los dos comportándose como si fueran adolescentes, escondiéndose en cualquier rincón, en vez de un alumno y un director. Erik se quejaba contra sus labios cada vez que él lo apartaba para que se detuvieran. Aún no se sentía en condiciones de dar el siguiente paso, no podía sacar de su cabeza que estaba con un niño... un niño que él crió. Bien, ese niño era Erik, y ya no era un niño, pero algo lo retenía en quedarse tranquilo. El menor se veía cada vez más desesperado y Charles lo entendía, tenia que recordar que era un joven con las hormonas a full.  
  
-Recién nos estamos conociendo-fue lo que atinó a decir un día que estaban en su oficina, Erik lo tenía apretado contra la puerta y no quería dejarlo ir. Respiraba agitado y sujetaba el cuerpo de Charles con fuerza, como si temiera que desaparezca.   
  
-Inventa otra excusa, te conozco desde que soy un niño. Ninguna pareja se conoce tan bien como nosotros-respondió, mordisqueando la oreja del telépata que se retorció soltando un gemido. Erik le había abrazado con más fuerza la cintura y ahora podía sentir su virilidad presionándose contra la suya. Él de nuevo se había inyectado la cura, últimamente lo hacía mucho, para ver si así podía escapar del ardiente joven. No funcionaba. Siempre terminaban apretujados contra alguna esquina. Ésto era cada vez más difícil, a él ya le dolía andar todo el tiempo excitado e imaginaba que al menor también.  
  
-No sabemos a dónde va a llegar todo esto, no tenemos que olvidar que soy tu tutor y...  
  
-Ya soy mayor de edad-respondió, volviendo a unir sus labios. Charles no pudo resistirse, en muy poco tiempo Erik había aprendido a besarlo perfectamente, o quizás siempre lo supo. Él se aferró a los pelirrojos cabellos de la nuca ajena y los tironeó suavemente, el irlandés tembló de pies a cabeza-. Sé a donde llegará todo esto... quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo-susurró, sus labios húmedos rozándose suavemente, haciendo que todo se sintiera más intenso. El telépata apretó su boca, queriendo contener el suspiro que esas palabras causaron.  
  
-Aún eres muy joven, no sabes commhhh...-su discurso terminó en un gemido-protesta al sentir las manos de Erik bajarle un poco el pantalón, el cual había desabrochado con sus poderes. Las jóvenes manos acariciaron el inicio de sus nalgas y Charles se apresuró a detenerlas-. Erik, por favor, compórtate...  
  
-¡Lo intento! Lo intento. Créeme que lo intento, pero Charles... dios, Charles, no puedo. Estoy pensando en sexo todo el día, quiero tenerte, quiero tocarte, me levanto duro como una piedra cada mañana, y creo que voy a enloquecer si no... si no pasa algo. Me duele estar así-sonaba tan desesperado, ansioso, tan hormonal... Charles suspiró, recordándose por millonésima vez que estaba con un adolescente y que era injusto que le impusiera un celibato. Sabía como era a esa edad, conocía esa excitación, conocía la biología, eran las hormonas, era normal.   
  
Miró los ojos celestes que estaban oscuros de deseo, las mejillas y la boca del menor estaban rojizas, y él no pudo resistirse a volver a unir sus labios. Erik volvió a apretarlo contra la pared, y Charles lo incentivó a acercarse más, empujándolo a medida que su mano bajaba desde la nuca ajena, acariciando su espalda, hasta llegar a la cintura. Erik tenía una espalda hermosa. Espalda de nadador. En ese momento, el telépata llevó sus manos hacia el vientre ajeno, haciendo que sus cuerpos se separen un poco. Cualquier protesta que el magnético fuera a hacer, fue silenciada cuando las manos del inglés abrieron su pantalón y bajaron un poco sus bóxers para sacar su virilidad. El menor tembló entero y sus brazos se apoyaron a cada lado de la cabeza de Charles, recargándose en la pared. Éste aprovechó ese momento para mirarlo de cerca, estudiar sus pequeñas pecas, apreciar las arqueadas pestañas, contemplar esa boca entreabierta que dejaba escapar unos suaves gemidos.  
  
-Dios...-el polaco abrió los ojos, dándole una mirada intensa, y él se relamió los labios sintiendo demasiado deseo. Pero debía calmarse, sólo iba a ayudarlo a relajarse. Empezó a acariciarlo, masturbándolo suavemente, la respiración ajena se volvió más profunda y rápida. Los ojos celestes no pudieron mantenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo, a los pocos segundos se cerraron y el chico volvió a besarle, acallando sus gemidos. Cuando comenzó a masturbarle más rápido, las manos de Erik buscaron acariciar su cuerpo, pero él las detuvo, volviendo a acomodarlas a cada lado de su cabeza.  
  
-Relájate-susurró, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Erik le obedeció. Se relajó, recargándose encima de él, quedándose quieto y disfrutando de las caricias. Charles cerró los ojos mientras seguía acariciando esa dura y enorme virilidad que escurría bastante presemen. Se dejó a si mismo disfrutar del momento, de sentir a Erik apretándolo contra la pared, de sentir su calor corporal, su aroma, la cercanía, sentirlo temblar y estremecerse y gemir. Dios, era muy excitante tenerlo así. Su pene le dolía en los pantalones, pero no tenía pensado hacer nada al respecto. Sólo quería calmar a Erik. Las caderas ajenas comenzaron a moverse suavemente, buscando el encuentro con su mano, la respiración se volvió cada vez más agitada. Él podía sentir el aliento del menor chocando contra su oído. Escucharlo así era tan... estimulante.   
  
Su mano continuó tocándole, rápidamente, concentrándose en el glande... y en unos pocos segundos Erik se vino. Aparentemente si había estado muy ansioso. Los chorros de semen estallaron contra su mano mientras el chico gimoteaba de una manera muy liberadora. El cuerpo se convulsionó encima suyo, y él con una mano le sujetó la cadera, sintiendo como de a poco se iba relajando. Las apresuradas palpitaciones calmándose poco a poco.  
  
Bueno, esperaba que después de eso se mantuviera un poco más calmado. Esperaba, aunque sea, unos días de pa...  
  
-Mhh-unos labios se estamparon contra los suyos, aún mas ansiosos y pasionales que antes. Las manos que antes había apartado se apoderaron de su cuerpo con ganas renovadas, y sentir todas esas ansias por desnudarlo lo excitó a niveles insospechados. Gimió contra la boca ajena, y nervioso lo empujó, apartándolo un poco. Se apresuró a escapar de la pared, y mientras se alejaba se volvió a abrochar los pantalones. Le costaba un poco, ya que su pene estaba muy interesado en estar libre. Erik se había quedado apoyado en la pared, mirándolo con ojos felinos, con la respiración aún agitada y recuperándose de su orgasmo-. La idea era que te calmes, no que te excites aún más-protestó, terminando de acomodar su ropa y luego acomodando su cabello. Erik le sonrió un poco,con su típica sonrisa de tiburón.  
  
-¿Cómo voy a calmarme si sentía tu erección frotando mi muslo a cada momento?-respondió, apartándose el cabello pelirrojo de la frente. Charles sintió su cara arder, suspiró y volteó el rostro-Yo también quiero calmarte-y cuando lo vio enderezarse, el inglés aprovechó para huir hasta el otro extremo del cuarto, llegando a la puerta.  
  
-Ordena el escritorio Erik, y acomoda tu ropa. Te ves hecho un desastre-comentó. El menor miró el escritorio desordenado, donde se habían estado besando momentos antes. Luego, miró a Charles que estaba acomodando su pantalón para que no se viera la obvia erección que tenía. Cuando tomó el picaporte para irse, el chico se rió.  
  
-Tu te ves frustrado-se burló, Charles bufando abrió la puerta y salió del lugar. Era imposible negar que estaba frustrado. Sentía toda su piel ardiendo, rogando por ser acariciada, y con sólo recordar cómo las manos ansiosas de Erik quisieron tocarle sentía sus testículos palpitar.  
  
Necesitaba venirse, ya.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Luego de esa primera vez, se volvió costumbre que al menos una vez por semana Erik lo acosara para buscar “relajarse”. Tres veces había terminado encima suyo, sobre la silla de ruedas, embarrando sus camisas y pantalones; otras dos había acabado en el escritorio, embarrando algunos de sus trabajos. Y todas las veces buscaba tocarlo, acariciarlo, hacer que él también se relaje... pero Charles sólo lo apartaba. Era sumamente frustrante, porque luego de tenerlo así: tan eróticamente, gimiendo y removiéndose encima suyo; la calentura tardaba días en bajársele. Pero se repetía una y otra vez que sólo hacía eso para calmar las hormonas ajenas. Él era un adulto, podía manejárlo.   
  
Miró por segunda vez las manchas oscuras que adornaban su camisa y se consoló al pensar que ahora tenía otra excusa para prohibir a Erik tocarle: las huellas de sus dedos engrasados por aceite de auto acababan de arruinarle su prenda favorita. Iba a ser una buena excusa, teniendo en cuenta que él era mucho más débil cuando veía al menor recién llegado de trabajar en el taller, con las mangas arremangadas y las manos sucias, el pelo revuelto, algunas marcas de sudor en su rostro, los pantalones embarrados. Con lo elegante que era él nunca se imaginó que algo tan... poco estético, pudiera resultarle tan atractivo.  
  
El tiempo había seguido su curso, ya estaban a mitad de año, la escuela crecía cada vez más, su relación con Erik (fuera del ámbito del sexo) parecía ir encaminada muy seriamente. No sabía si eso debía preocuparle o no, a veces pensaba que en algún momento se le iba a pasar. Apenas tenia dieciocho años, él a esa edad no tenía la más mínima intensión de sentar cabeza.  
  
Pero aquí estaba este joven, que desde siempre había puesto su mundo de cabeza, y ahora se veía tan centrado: tenía trabajo, lo invitaba a salir, estaba pensando en estudiar... aunque debía admitir que esto ultimo era por su propia insistencia. Se veía tan bueno, tranquilo, hogareño. Tan distinto al Erik que él conoció tiempo atrás, a ese otro Erik que era motivado por la venganza y la destrucción, ese al cual una familia, una vida tranquila, un trabajo común, no era algo que le llamaran, esas cosas no encajaban con sus planes. ¿Tanto podían marcar las experiencias de vida a una persona? Aparentemente sí y también no del todo, ya que ambos Eriks le habían amado. Aparentemente ninguna experiencia de vida podía cambiar eso. Y él, su propia vida cambió tanto, se encontró con Erik en situaciones tan distintas, y sin embargo, era imposible no amarlo.  
  
Se miró en el espejo mientras se acomodaba la ropa. No pudo evitar morderse el labio al recordar la ultima vez que tuvo a Erik gimoteando encima suyo y sus manos acariciaron esa joven piel. Él ya estaba cerca de los cuarenta, y su cuerpo lo evidenciaba. No se veía mal, pero definitivamente ya no era joven. Un poco de grasa corporal, afortunadamente no mucha, adornaba su estomago. Suponía que pasar mucha parte de su tiempo en la silla de ruedas había colaborado a eso, sino usara el suero con frecuencia quizás se le notaría aún más. En conclusión, no estaba mal, seguía siendo atractivo, pero... definitivamente no para un chico de dieciocho.  
  
La puerta se abrió, y como siempre Erik entró sin avisar. Él le miró a través del espejo, y frunció el ceño.  
  
-Te he dicho mil veces que golpees la puerta-comentó, mirando la sonrisa del menor que rápidamente se aproximó a él. Charles terminó de acomodarse la camisa, pero antes de empezar a abotonársela, él chico ya se había acomodado atrás suyo y había extendido sus manos para hacerlo él mismo, abrazándolo desde atrás. El telépata lo contempló por el espejo, se miró a si mismo y después miró la expresión ajena. Si, quizás él ya no era un joven, pero esos ojos celeste claro lo miraban con un deseo, anhelo y adoración extraordinarios. Erik parecía encontrar en él puras maravillas y no notar ninguna de sus imperfecciones. Eso le genero un agradable calor en el estomago.  
  
-Sabes que me gusta entrar así, sobre todo porque siempre te encuentro en este tipo de situaciones y me encanta-susurró contra la piel de atrás de su oreja. Charles tembló suavemente, mirando como esas manos terminaban de abrochar sus últimos botones-. Te ves tan hermoso-susurró el menor antes de morderle juguetonamente la oreja-¿Qué tal si mejor te sacamos la camisa y...?  
  
-¡Erik, compórtate!-protestó, cuando esas manos buscaron meterse por debajo de su pantalón. Intentó alejarlo, pero el chico se abrazo a su cintura y lo apretó contra él. La nariz del pelirrojo se enterró entre los cabellos castaños, aspirando el aroma del mayor. Charles lo miraba atentamente por el espejo. Erik intentó meterle mano nuevamente e iniciaron una pelea y forcejeo juguetón acompañado de risas. El chico parecía dispuesto a no rendirse hasta que algo llamó su atención, haciendo que sus ojos se enfoquen en el cabello del telépata.  
  
-¡Charles!-exclamó, sonriendo con sorpresa-¡Tienes una cana!-y fue una voz muy divertida para decir un comentario que, a oídos del mayor, era completamente trágico.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!-exclamó, ahora si empujándolo con fuerza y acercándose al espejo para estudiar su cabello. A simple vista no descubrió nada, pero antes de poder corregir a su compañero, éste le tiró el pelo de la sien hacia atrás y entre sus hebras castañas pudo vislumbrar el acusador hilo plateado que de pronto lo hizo sentirse como un hombre cincuenta años mayor-No, no, no, no puede ser posible...-empezó a protestar, apartando la mano ajena, para hurgarse el pelo con las suyas propias, queriendo descubrir si era real y si sólo era una.  
  
-No exageres, es solo una cana y ni se nota-comentó el más joven antes de estirar la mano y arrancar a la susodicha. Charles se quejó y luego se giró para mirarle con ojos incrédulos.  
  
-¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?! ¡Ahora van a salir siete mas!-exclamó sumamente alterado. El menor le miró confundido antes de alzar una ceja.  
  
-¿De qué demonio estas hablando?-preguntó, intentando disimular la sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en sus labios.  
  
-¡Todo el mundo sabe que si arrancas una cana luego saldrán siete!-protestó. Erik ya no se aguantó y soltó una risa. Alzó la mano donde aún sostenía la cana y la miró atentamente, luego negó con la cabeza y comenzó a retroceder, saliendo de la habitación sin dejar de mirar a Charles.  
  
-¿En serio eres profesor de biología?-preguntó divertido, volviendo a reírse antes de salir del cuarto-¡Voy a guardarla, la pondré con todos los pelos que se te caen!-se burló mientras se marchaba.  
  
Charles bufó, exasperado, mientras volvía a inclinarse hacía el espejo, revisando el resto de su cabellera y rogando a quien fuera, que no saliera ni una cana más. La vejez, la maldita vejez.  
  
  
**  
  
  
A veces, algunas veces, Charles Xavier se preguntaba si la juventud era contagiosa. Porque, sí, él estaba envejeciendo, pero a veces sus _ansias_ se sentían igual que las del adolescente que tenía por pareja. Quizás era su celibato autoimpuesto mezclado con su vouyerismo de ver a Erik venirse entre sus brazos. Todo era una mezcla extraña donde se sentía sumamente excitado, pero a la vez nervioso al ver las notorias pecas que adornaban el rostro de su amante. Le recordaban que era joven, no era el amante de su misma edad que tuvo alguna vez. Las pecas del viejo Erik habían estado más suavizadas. Sus manos, las manos del viejo Erik, eran distintas... se notaba la edad en ellas, los trabajos y la vida dura, las de este nuevo Erik eran suaves, apenas unas recientes heridas por el trabajo como mecánico. Inclusive los ojos trasmitían juventud, aunque también las ansias y la pasión que alguna vez sintió su viejo yo.   
  
Tenerlo, justo como lo tenia ahora, besándolo apasionadamente, mientras se derretía y desarmaba en gemidos al ritmo en el que la mano de Charles lo masturbaba, era una locura. El telépata sentía esa virilidad dura entre sus manos y la masajeaba con ganas, deseando, y a la vez no, que acabara pronto para poder terminar con ese tormentoso placer. Era delicioso verlo y sentirlo así, agitado, ansioso, fuera de control.   
  
Si, definitivamente ese niño estaba llevándolo a la locura, porque no fue el menor quien buscó esto, sino que fue el mismo Charles. Habían estado hablando tranquilamente en su estudio, Erik daba vueltas de acá para allá mirando algunos libros, contándole algunas cosas que había estado investigando para ir a la universidad. El profesor se había sentido incapaz de sacarle los ojos de encima, ese día el chico estaba muy guapo y él demasiado ansioso. Sus fantasías volaban. A cada momento se distraía de los trabajos que estaba revisado y se quedaba colgando mirándole. De a ratos se preguntaba si Erik lo notaba, y por eso, quizás, andaba tan galantemente recorriendo el cuarto, exhibiendo sus largas piernas, los jeans que se ajustaban de una forma insana a su entrepierna, la camisa que parecía hecha para marcar su espalda trabajada por la natación. Maldito muchacho, seguro que lo hacía a propósito. ¡Siempre fue un rufián!  
  
Él no sabía en que momento perdió el control, quizás fue cuando Erik se apoyó en el escritorio, enfrente suyo, jugando con una lapicera en su boca; quizás fue la forma en la que acomodó su “paquete” cuando se levantó, quizás fue la voz con la que le susurró -si necesitaba ayuda-, en el oído; él sólo supo que, segundos después, estaba levantándose y empujando al menor contra la pared mientras lo comía a besos y sus manos buscaban desprenderle la bragueta. Quizás la risa que el menor soltó entre besos significaba que sí había sido a propósito.  
  
Por suerte las risas se callaron, para convertirse en resoplidos y gemidos ahogados.  
  
Definitivamente Charles estaba loco, porque desarmó casi toda la ropa de ajena, buscando tocarle. Sentía su propio pene dolerle, pero aún intentaba centrarse en que Erik era... era... maldición, Erik ya tenía dieciocho y tenía un pene enorme. Pero... pero... se prometió que esperaría hasta los veintiuno. Lo prometió. Cuando el menor le embarró la mano con su simiente, se dijo a si mismo que debía alejarse, que debía ser fuerte. Mas no alcanzó a hacer nada, el chico, aún agitado, lo empujó haciendole retroceder hasta que Charles terminó sentado en el escritorio. Los pantalones se le habían desabrochado en el camino y estaban bajando solos, empujados desde el botón de su bragueta. Tanto el viejo como el nuevo Erik adoraban desvestirlo con sus poderes. Las manos del menor le desabotonaron la camisa, dejando su pecho expuesto.  
  
-Erik, Erik, espera esto...-no pudo seguir protestando ya que el chico lo besó para callarlo, y luego los jóvenes labios bajaron acariciando su cuello y mandando a volar cualquier pensamiento sensato. Gimoteó cuando lo sintió besar sus pezones y se removió inquieto al sentir la lengua joven bajar por su abdomen. En algún punto se había quedado sin pantalones y sin zapatos y eso le ayudo a poder abrir sus piernas de par en par cuando la boca de Erik siguió bajando más abajo de su ombligo. Quizás en otro momento hubiera sentido vergüenza de si mismo, por la forma en la que flexionó y abrió sus piernas, exponiendo toda su intimidad, pero en ese momento sólo tenía ansiedad por bajar esa calentura que llevaba meses sintiendo. Prácticamente gritó cuando la boca de Erik cubrió su pene, él no pudo contenerse: apoyó sus pies contra el borde del escritorio, y embistió contra esa cálida cavidad. El menor sólo ronroneaba, devorándole y llenándole de saliva. Charles sentía que estaba fuera de su cuerpo, flotando en el placer, deshaciéndose en gemidos, sin poder detenerse hasta no sentir más y más y más. Necesitaba más.   
  
Erik le tomó las piernas y las acomodó sobre sus hombros para poder chuparle mejor. Esa boca se movía con maestría, tragándose su virilidad y llevándole rápidamente al cielo. El telépata tuvo que afirmar sus manos contra el escritorio para poder mantenerse erguido, sus dedos se crisparon contra la madera al sentir las olas de placer subir por su espina dorsal. El magnético continuó chupándosela, tragándosela entera. Charles gimoteó al sentir esos labios rozar la base de sus testículos. Erik la tenía tan tan hasta el fondo de su boca y a él eso lo excitaba tanto. Llevó rápidamente su mano a la cabeza ajena, para sujetarlo ahí: con su pene clavado por completo en esa cálida boca. Sin piedad embistió contra él, sintiendo que el chico se esforzaba por recibirlo, atragantándose un poco, pero él no podía detenerse, no ahora que estaba tan al límite. Lo obligó a quedarse, a atragantarse con su pene, a tenerlo tan profundo como fuera posible... y en medio de una corta embestida se vino, acabandole directamente en la garganta, obligándolo a tragarse su simiente. El placer, junto con el morbo mental, le hicieron estallar la cabeza. Gimió y se convulsionó, aún sin soltar los pelirrojos rizos. Sentía que el alma se le iba del cuerpo, hasta le costaba respirar. Cuando su pene dejo de liberar la simiente, aguanto unos pocos segundos así, sintiendo los últimos temblores involuntarios de su cuerpo, luego se dejo caer sobre el escritorio, cerrando los ojos e intentando calmar su respiración. Su cabeza quedo colgada hacia el vacío, justo al borde del escritorio. Dios, hacía muchos años que no sentía tanto placer. Podría morirse justo en ese momento.   
  
Se sentía en el cielo mismo, vagando en las carreteras del placer y delirio pos-orgasmico, cuando sintió una mano acariciar sus cabellos. Se obligó a abrir los ojos y miró a Erik que estaba parado enfrente suyo, tenía las mejillas ardidas y ojos de deseo, pero más importante aún, tenía su miembro erecto a escasos centímetros de su boca. Charles cerró los ojos al sentir el húmedo glande acariciar sus labios, y luego los abrió, dándole lugar. Era extraño, su cuerpo estaba recostado sobre el escritorio, y su cabeza colgando, laxa. No tenía posibilidad de escape si Erik quería obligarlo a que se la chupe, pero... él se sentía muy dispuesto a hacerlo.   
  
Sintió un agradable cosquilleo cuando ese pene comenzó a follarle, en ese estado se sentía como un juguete dispuesto para el placer de Erik, su boca tenía el único fin de ser follada por ese enorme pene. Y era excitante ese tipo de pensamientos. El menor folló su cavidad como quiso, y como él estaba en esa posición, con el cuello extendido, no hubo ningún problema. Recibió con gusto las embestidas cortas y rápidas, luego las profundas, el ritmo inconstante y disparejo. No tardo mucho antes de que su boca se viera inundada por una cálida sustancia, sus labios se cerraron alrededor de esa palpitante virilidad, obligándole a descargar hasta la ultima gota dentro suyo. Sentía el ruido de la agitada respiración ajena, y podía percibir como se estremecía.   
  
Cuando la virilidad abandono su boca, él tragó esa esencia y relamió sus labios. Seguía con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del pecaminoso juego. Al abrirlos, lo primero que vio fue que el menor estaba acomodando sus ropas, luego sus orbes se conectaron con los ajenos y pudo ver la chispa de éxito de ellos. Pero lo que más se quedo gravado en su mente fue su expresión, su sonrisa, igual a la de un niño travieso que acaba de salirse con la suya.  
  
Todo Erik resplandecía de placer y éxito. Charles sólo pudo sonreír un poco, aún exhausto. Maldito mocoso.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Después de esa vez, fue imposible querer volver su relación marcha atrás. Ya habían dado un paso en esa dirección, y ahora oficialmente podía decirse que eran amantes. Al menos más amantes que antes. Ahora, Charles notaba cuánto le había hecho falta descargarse. Empezaba a creer que lo que había estado haciendo era, incluso, malo para la salud.   
  
O quizás... salir con un niño malcriado era algo malo para la salud. Ese día, ese pensamiento se volvió mucho más fuerte.  
  
Casi siempre Erik y él terminaban en alguna situación sexual, y no era raro que el menor quisiera adelantar las cosas un poco más. Quería llegar al siguiente nivel y el inglés no sabía muy bien cómo refrenarlo porque el también se sentía con ganas de avanzar. ¿Por qué no quería hacerlo? Bueno, era tonto, pero aún quería esperar algo de tiempo. Hasta los veintiún años, y que fuera todo más que legal. Además Erik sería más maduro y...  
  
-¡Por favor, estoy cansado de venirme en tus manos!-protestó el joven. Charles suspiró, mientras se ponía la camisa. Oh, el estudio se había vuelto un lugar muy recurrente para sus citas.   
  
-Erik, tienes que repasar anatomía, acabas de venirte en mi boca-comentó, dándole poca importancia. El chico bufó.  
  
-Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¡parecen juegos de adolescentes, lo que no quiero es..!  
  
-Sé lo que quieres y te pido que esperes. Si ere un adulto, como tanto te afanas en decir, lo aceptaras y esperaras-el chasquido, y la protesta que escuchó por lo bajo, no fueron realmente muy maduros.  
  
-Creo que sé porqué no quieres hacerlo, y creo que tienes una idea equivocada al respecto y...-el adulto lo miró alzando una ceja, sin saber exactamente a qué se refería-Yo puedo darte exactamente lo que quieres-aseguró. Charles sonrió.  
  
-No dudo de tus capacidades, darling. De hecho, veo que tienes mucha practica, mucha-comentó intentando no sentirse celoso, pero sin poder evitarlo del todo. Ese Erik se suponía que había sido todo suyo, desde niño, pero al mismo tiempo no. Era algo que le generaba algunos conflictos.  
  
-No estoy hablando de eso. Quizás tu crees que yo tengo ciertos gustos, o que tu deberás cumplir ciertos roles. Pero no es aíi, yo puedo darte lo que necesitas-repitió, acercándose. Charles le miró cada vez más confundido, se acomodó en su silla de ruedas.  
  
-No estoy entendiendo nada-comentó. Erik se mordió el labio.  
  
-Yo... yo puedo follarte. Es obvio que a ti te gusta más esa posición, y quizás tu crees que por tu edad o algo así... tu rol deberá ser otro. Pero yo soy activo. Así que no tienes que preocuparte, puedo darte exactamente lo que...-las mejillas de Charles ardieron un poco ante eso.  
  
-Dios, no quiero seguir escuchando esto-respondió, dándose vuelta en la silla y comenzando a salir del estudio. Cuando iba por el pasillo sintió la puerta abrirse nuevamente y a Erik salir.  
  
-¡No soy pasivo, Charles, puedo darte lo que quieres!-escuchó el grito a lo largo del pasillo y su sangré hirvió. Sintió que le ardían hasta las orejas de pura humillación. Prefirió ignorar las miradas atónitas que le daban algunos profesores y alumnos que se encontraban en ese lugar. Se llevó la mano a la frente e hizo que todos olvidaran la pequeña escena.  
  
-Bien que a veces le hice morder la almohada a tu otro yo-murmuró por lo bajo, yendo lo más rápido posible hacía su clase. El bochorno, a pesar de que todos olvidaron lo ocurrido, no se le fue en todo el día.  
  
Después de eso, Erik sufrió un castigo de abstinencia por diez días y se vio obligado a aprender que no debía hacer escenas de dramaqueen y que debía comportarse con un poco más de prudencia.  
  
Aparentemente los niños nunca terminaban de crecer del todo.  
  
  
**  
  
  
 **19 años**  
  
Erik se había marchado a la universidad. “Marchado” era una palabra muy relativa, ya que volvía demasiado seguido a la mansión. De hecho, si fuera por sus propios deseos aún viviría allí, pero el telépata había insistido en que debía vivir una experiencia universitaria normal. Eso incluía convivir con universitarios. Pero el magnético regresaba con regularidad, no como otro universitario lo haría, ni bien podía, volvía a su hogar.  
  
Estaba cursando ingeniería y era obvio que preferiría no estar estudiando. El quería quedarse en la mansión y estar con Charles, era muy explicito al respecto. A veces Charles sentía que lo había enviado por un egoísmo propio, de querer que Erik se independice por completo (a pesar de que ya era muy independiente), y se parezca un poco al viejo Erik. Aunque eso también era un riesgo, de que se marchara para siempre. El telépata se repetía que si el destino del joven era irse, se iría. Mientras pensaba en eso, muchas veces tenía al polaco abrazándolo con fuerza.   
  
Seria una mentira decir que el ambiente universitario no lo ponía un poco nervioso. Es decir, era consciente de que Erik estaba rodeado de gente de su edad, en un ambiente estimulante y donde había muchas fiestas, y que en cualquier momento podía conocer a alguien especial. O quizás no, pero igual podía pasar _algo_ , algo no serio, sobre todo si tenía en cuenta que ellos aún no habían tenido relaciones por completo. El asunto del coito aún estaba por verse.   
  
Luego, Erik volvía a la mansión con su forma de ser cariñosa y dependiente, y Charles resolvía que no quería a un Erik independiente, le gustaba este que parecía no concebir el mundo sin él. Pero luego volvía a enviarlo a la universidad casi a la fuerza, después de todo, independencia o no, quería que en esta nueva vida el chico tuviera las mejores oportunidades, todas las que no tuvo en su vida pasada.  
  
Sí, sí. Eran pensamientos contrarios y confusos, pero la mayoría del tiempo los pensamientos son así.   
  
Ese año, Erik lo había invitado a la Marcha del Orgullo, el prefirió no ir. También prefirió ignorar el tono de decepción que inundó los ojos ajenos. Y también intentó ignorar los celos que sintió cuando supo que Erik iría con Mark y con Ian. Mark y Erik siempre siguieron siendo amigos, a pesar de que Charles nunca supo si paso algo entre ellos o no, Ian... al parecer estaban intentando ser amigos de nuevo. Él se obligó a no sentirse celoso de las dos noches que pasaron en San Francisco. Cuando Erik volvió del viaje, un día que estaban durmiendo juntos, él violó cualquier regla propia de ética y se adentró en su mente para ver si había ocurrido algo. Que no haya pasado nada de nada con nadie no le hizo sentir menos culpable de violar la privacidad ajena. Prometió no volver a hacerlo nunca más. Por eso, aprendió a lidiar con los celos tontos, que a veces sentía, al pensar en el joven en la universidad.  
  
Que él haya sido una puta en esas épocas, no significaba que Erik lo fuera.  
  
Cuando Erik cumplió los veinte, llevaban dos semanas sin verse, que en _su_ tiempo era demasiado. El día justo cayó sábado y organizaron una fiesta. Charles aún recordaba la patética competencia de bebidas en la que se internaron Erik y Scott. Se recordó así mismo, muchos años atrás, la noche que conoció a Moira y bebió prácticamente la misma cantidad que los chicos bebían ahora. Al verlos jugar una tercera ronda, decidió que él había bebido mucho menos.   
  
Luego de eso, agradeció haberse inyectado ese día, ya que fue todo un reto subir al chico, completamente ebrio, por las escaleras. Intentó calmarlo todas las veces que quiso desnudarle y acariciarlo en medio del camino. Aún estaba avergonzado porque Erik se había recostado a su lado en el sófa, ruborizado y ya muy bebido, y había comenzado a besarlo y luego a manosearlo. En otro momento no hubiera importado, ¡pero había alumnos en el lugar! El magnético sólo se había reído cuando él dijo eso, y argumento “haz que miren para otro lado, quiero chupartela aquí”. Más de uno lo escuchó, Charles tenía el suero, no tenía sus poderes. Casi muere de vergüenza.  
  
Cuando tiró a Erik en la cama, este hizo su treceavo intento por quitarle los pantalones. Charles bufó, queriendo quitarle la camisa; ante eso el menor se emocionó, comenzó a murmurar incoherencias y se la quitó el mismo. Un poco ya harto, Charles le tocó la sien para disiparle la ebriedad. Esperaba que así se calmara. Para su mala suerte, cuando Erik estuvo sobrio, se encontraba aún más emocionado, y como no sentía el cuerpo pastoso ni la mente lenta, le fue mucho más fácil para enterrar al telépata en la cama mientras lo comía a besos.  
  
Charles opuso resistencia al principio, pero terminó cediendo-Quiero hacerte el amor-susurró Erik contra sus labios, él iba a negarse, pero antes de poder hacer nada, el chico se irguió, sentándose sobre sus caderas extendió la mano y una bandeja de metal, que había estado escondida arriba del ropero, voló hacía ellos. El telépata alzó una ceja al ver una rosa y una botella de champagne.  
  
-¿Planeas beber mas?-preguntó divertido mientras tomaba la rosa entre sus manos y la olía. Erik sonrió.  
  
-Esa botella era lo único que planeaba beber esta noche-admitió, antes de robarle la rosa y acariciarle el rostro con ella. Charles cerró los ojos y disfrutó del agradable tacto. Quiso pensar una excusa, algo para decir que no, pero la noche era perfecta. Las cortinas entreabiertas dejaban ver un firmamento plagado de estrellas junto a una delgada luna, que resplandecían magníficamente. La temperatura era agradable, ya no se escuchaba ningún sonido en la mansión, y aún más importante que todo eso: ambos estaban ardiendo de ganas.  
  
Jaló a Erik para besarlo, dándole de esa forma el consentimiento. Luego, todo fue como un ritual. Recordaba las jóvenes manos desnudándole con reverencia, y la rosa acariciando su piel, haciendole temblar antes de que los labios ajenos besaran cada centímetro. La agradable sensación de las burbujas del champagne contra su piel se grabó en su mente, igual que la vista de esa delgada boca bebiendo el espumoso líquido. Fue muy extraño sentir la suave caricia de los pétalos contra su sexo, sobre todo al sentirlos contra su entrada. La rosa era demasiado suave y hacía que su piel se erizara, nunca sintió algo así en su trasero, aunque al instante sintió algo que ya había sentido mucho tiempo atrás: la lengua de Erik.   
  
Luego de eso, fue un enredo de cosas: de cuerpos, de sensaciones, de recuerdos mezclados con fantasías y con la realidad, de besos y mentes que se unen más de lo que debería ser prudente o sano. Durante un segundo Charles no supo donde terminaba su cuerpo o donde empezaba el de Erik, más preocupante aún, no supo donde sus mentes se separaban.   
  
Erik le folló de una forma que era nueva pero al mismo tiempo ya era conocida. Y él gimió y se retorció como en antaño, y lo abrazó y rasguñó con una pasión que era nueva. En algún momento todo explotó en blanco, sus mentes, la habitación, el cielo. Sintió como si estrellas fugases cayeran del cielo, junto con fuegos artificiales que estallaban en el espacio formando nuevas constelaciones... pero no, sólo fue el maldito mejor orgasmo que tuvo en su vida. Todo tembló y vibró, las cosas de metal se retorcieron y muchas otras cosas en la habitación flotaron. Charles no lo notó en ese momento, pero justo en ese instante accedió a su segunda mutación: la telequinesis. A veces el placer nos hace quebrar nuestros propios limites.  
  
Los cuerpos de ambos, sudados y agotados, se derrumbaron en la cama, sin ser conscientes de nada más que de ellos mismos. Él se acostó boca arriba, y Erik de costado, abrazándole con brazos y piernas. Cuando el telépata giró el rostro pudo ver los ojos celestes brillando de una manera particular.   
  
-Extrañaba estar dentro de ti, es la mejor cosa que me ha pasado en mi vida-el corazón de Charles se aceleró, sin saber si eso lo decía el Erik nuevo o viejo, o su inconsciente, ya que el chico estaba prácticamente dormido.  
  
-También te extrañe-susurró, sintiendo una extraña angustia. Se abrazó a su amante, queriendo fundir sus cuerpos.   
  
Dio gracias al cielo por esta nueva oportunidad, y rogó con todas sus fuerzas porque Erik jamás le dejara.  
  
  
**  
  
  
 **20 años**  
  
Erik no recordó nada de su vieja vida y él no supo si eso debía tranquilizarlo o no. A veces suponía que si, porque estaban teniendo la posibilidad de tener una vida normal, otras veces sentía que le estaba engañando. No sabía qué era correcto hacer. No sabia si la mente ajena podía lidiar con sus dos vidas. Prefirió no decir nada y más bien aprovechar esta segunda oportunidad.  
  
Ese año el chico no le permitió faltar a la Marcha del Orgullo, incluso obligó a asistir a Alex y a Hank que, aunque eran pareja, no se relacionaban con esas cosas; por ende Scott también se vio obligado a ir. Charles no supo si reír o preocuparse al ver a Eik vestido con una larga capa morada y un extraño casco en la cabeza. Si se preocupó cuando le lleno la silla de ruedas, porque no quiso que se pusiera la inyección, de plumas. Esta bien que todo el mundo estaba disfrazado, y con muchas cosas peculiares ¿pero de verdad era necesario llenarle la silla de plumas? Se sentía como una carroza de festival.   
  
Habían marchado con un grupo de mutantes y el desfile, dentro de todo, resultó agradable. Aunque Charles, prefirió ignorar los periódicos de la siguiente semana. En muchos salió impresa la foto que les tomaron justo en el momento que a Erik le entro la vena de “visibilidad” y creo un pequeño-enorme escenario, arrastrando todo el metal disponible. Luego, los levitó a ambos allí y compartieron un beso bastante acalorado al que él no había podido negarse. Ni bien terminaron de besarse, Erik se irguió y alzó el puño mientras gritaba:  
  
“Gay, Mutante y Orgulloso”.  
  
Así nació el nuevo eslogan.  
  
Viejo o nuevo, definitivamente Erik siempre seria una diva activista.  
  
  
**  
  
  
 **21 años**  
  
Erik encontró la loción de caída capilar que Charles usaba. Las bromas después de eso no se detuvieron por un largo tiempo.   
  
Charles ganó un premio por uno de sus estudios de genética y el gen X.  
  
Erik formo un grupo de Apoyo Homosexual en la universidad.  
  
**  
  
 **22 años**  
  
Erik se volvió fanático a los pañuelos al cuello. Charles a las camisas estampadas y los pantalones acampanados.  
  
Adquirieron la costumbre de salir juntos, aunque Charles muchas veces no se sentía adecuado, Erik terminaba arrastrándolo a algunos bares y clubes de ambiente. El telépata rápidamente notó que eran sectores bastante liberales. Se sentía algo celoso cuando muchos ojos miraban con obvio deseo a su pareja. Erik se había vuelto demasiado atractivo, un dios. Se sentía mucho más tranquilo cada vez que Erik se giraba a mirarlo con esa expresión de adoración que le hacía saber que solo tenía ojos para él.  
  
En esa época se emborrachaban, o probaban algunas sustancias, y luego terminaban en algún hotel haciendo completas locuras. Charles se sentía de nuevo en la juventud, como si el tiempo hubiera hecho marcha atrás y ahora podía disfrutar con Erik todas esas cosas que en el pasado no pudieron. Al despertarse al otro día recordaba nuevamente su edad, ya que le costaba muchísimo recuperarse. Por suerte su amante lo cuidaba muy bien.  
  
Las escapas de fin de semana se volvieron frecuentes. En esos momentos Hank se quedaba a cargo de la escuela, parecía entender y disfrutar que Charles ahora viviera su propia felicidad.  
  
Charles nunca supo si el viejo Erik disfrutaba de bailar, siempre que habían salido era a beber algo, o mas bien se quedaban jugando al ajedrez, frecuentaban más los bares que las discotecas. Este nuevo Erik amaba bailar, y aunque Charles se sentía inhibido muchas veces, era sumamente sensual ver el cuerpo del chico moviéndose, normalmente sin camisa porque en algún momento se la quitaba (el maldito sabía que muchos ojos le devoraban, y aunque no pensaba nunca hacer nada al respecto le gustaba la atención. Diva.), con su piel siendo iluminada con las múltiples luces de colores.   
  
Ya con cuarenta y tres años, Charles se encontró haciendo cosas que incluso no había hecho en su época más liberal: como follar en el baño de una disco, o en cuarto oscuro, o en la parte trasera de un auto, o básicamente en cualquier lugar que se les ocurriera.  
  
Si no hacían una de esas locas salidas, terminaban tirados en algún parque, leyendo, jugando al ajedrez, acostándose temprano y haciendo el amor con más calma. Durante esos momentos Charles sentía que el viejo Erik se apoderaba del cuerpo ajeno. Lo relacionaba mucho con sus actitudes, como dejaba de beber tragos de nombres impronunciables y bebía su clásico whisky, también se vestía un poco más clásico, con su amada chaqueta, e incluso su manera de jugar al ajedrez era distinta.   
  
Charles en esos momentos también se sentía viviendo en otra época.  
  
Básicamente todo el tiempo se sentía como en una realidad alternativa. A veces, muchas veces, tenía miedo de despertar y encontrarse sólo en la mansión, sin escuela, sin su amante, sin vida, siendo un alcohólico harapiento y gruñón. Imaginaba que eso hubiera pasado si ese día, hace muchos años, aquel policía no hubiera golpeado su puerta para entregarle al niño Erik.  
  
¿Y qué hubiera sido del magnético? Aún encerrado en esa prisión kilómetros bajo tierra.  
  
Gracias a dios por las segundas oportunidades.  
  
  
**  
  
  
 **23 años**  
  
Su convivencia era perfecta y amena, hasta que un día Erik perdió la completa madurez que había ganado en esos años y terminó rogándole porque le comprara el nuevo juego que había salido: Atari 2600. Charles obviamente no pudo negarse, y no sólo eso, sino que la mansión terminó llena de casi todos los cartuchos que salieron.  
  
De pronto, Erik y Scott parecían tener de nuevo trece años y se pasaban cara momento disponible jugando algún juego. Charles intentó compartir la actividad con su pareja, pero el único juego que le resulto mínimamente interesante fue Mario Bross. Luego de un tiempo, decidió que esas actividades no eran para él.  
  
En momentos así, a veces, muy pocas veces, extrañaba al viejo Erik.  
  
**  
  
Quizás era que él estaba llegando a los cuarenta y cinco años y se estaba sintiendo algo melancólico. Si, seguramente era eso. Por eso ahora estaba recostado sobre el escritorio de su despacho, con el trasero ofrecido, y siendo embestido por un apasionado Erik, recordando épocas pasadas y a su viejo amante. De nuevo estaba en inicios de los sesenta, en vez de a finales de los setenta.  
  
Gemía como loco y le ofrecía más sus caderas, sin tener pudor alguno en gemir el nombre ajeno en cada momento. Cuando se vino embarró parte de sus trabajos. Se sorprendió de que Erik no se viniera al mismo tiempo, lo cual era lo normal; pero disfruto de las ultimas embestidas. Cuando el menor acabó, se recostó, agitado, sobre él, apoyando la sudada frente contra su hombro. Solían quedarse varios minutos así, hasta que se calmaban, pero en esa ocasión Erik se apartó al instante y cuando Charles se giró algo confundido lo vio acomodándose la ropa y evitándole la mirada.  
  
-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó, preocupado. El chico le siguió evitando, se revolvió el cabello, aparentemente nervioso. Charles se sintió algo inquieto-¿Erik?  
  
-No es nada-dijo, terminando de acomodarse la camisa y apartándose cuando el telépata quiso sujetarlo.  
  
-Algo te pasa, vamos, ¡dime!-insistió sintiéndose preocupado. Erik nunca le ocultaba nada, de pronto se sintió nervioso. ¿Acaso Erik ya no disfrutaba de estar con él y pensaba abandonarlo? ¿Finalmente notó la diferencia de edad y...?  
  
-Sé que es tonto, te la pasas gimiendo mi nombre, pero a veces, cuando estamos juntos tengo la sensación de que estas pensando en alguien más-Charles se quedo estático. No sonaba como un reclamo, aunque si se había escuchado herido. Se quedo sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer, los ojos de Erik le estudiaron un momento antes de que sonriera con resignación-. Esta bien, tus fantasías son tuyas. Tienes libertad de pensar lo que quieras sólo que... a veces desearía ser todo para ti, como lo eres para mi-se encogió de hombros y se acomodó el cabello. Estaba por marcharse cuando Charles se levantó.  
  
-Lo eres, eres lo único en mi cabeza y en mi corazón-no era mentira, no del todo. Erik se giró a mirarle, sus ojos, siempre de adoración, lo estudiaron un momento. Se acercó y le dio un rápido beso.  
  
-Esta bien-no parecía muy convencido igualmente. Volvió a alejarse sin que Charles pudiera hacer nada-. Tengo que volver al campus, nos vemos el fin de semana.  
  
Y así, se marchó. Charles se sintió miserable toda una semana y se prometió así mismo no volver a pensar en el viejo Erik durante el sexo.  
  
Fue una promesa que no pudo cumplir. Simplemente, a veces, no sabía con quien estaba.  
  
  
**  
  
  
 **25 años**  
  
Erik se recibió de ingeniero. Todas las personas de la mansión lo felicitaron. Él y Charles se fueron a Inglaterra unos días para celebrar.  
  
Ese año Raven fue a la mansión, acompañada de un niño de color azul. Charles se sorprendió mucho al verlo, Raven quedo un momento en shock al ver a Erik. Ambos hermanos tuvieron mucho de que hablar. Se encerraron en el despacho mientras Erik entretenía al pequeño Kurt. Cuando salieron, Raven se despidió del niño y se fue. Charles se acercó a Erik, averiguando si verla había removido algo, pero nada había pasado. Le explicó, en lineas globales, que era su hermana y que venía a dejar al niño a su cargo. Él había tenido la esperanza de que se quedara, pero ella se marcho nuevamente ya que iba en busca de los asesinos de su esposo, Azazel. Ese nombre tampoco removió nada en Erik.  
  
Había algunas personas, que por muy especiales que fueran, no estaban destinadas a volver a nuestra vida. Charles tuvo que aceptar eso. Raven no iba a volver. Por suerte tenía a Erik.  
  
**  
  
Quizás la visita de Raven si removió algunas cosas, durante una semana Erik tuvo pesadillas. Normalmente soñaba con cosas que tenían que ver con la guerra, con Cuba, con Shaw. Se despertaba hiperventilando, al borde de un ataque de ansiedad y era muy difícil calmarlo. Su mente por momentos parecía excesivamente confundida, y fue en ese momento en que Charles entendió que el cerebro del polaco no iba a poder tolerar saber la historia de su vida pasada. Iba a enloquecer si se enteraba.  
  
Durante ese tiempo se dedicó a borrarle el recuerdo de las pesadillas, tenía miedo de lo que podían causar en su psiquis. A veces atrapaba a Erik mirando fijamente su brazo, el lugar donde alguna vez tuvo el tatuaje del holocausto. Otras veces lo vio escribiendo el nombre de Shaw, el trazo de su letra se notaba tenso. En esas fechas parecía realmente perturbado. Charles de pronto tuvo mucho miedo de que recordara y se fuera, tenía más miedo aún de que enloqueciera.  
  
-¿Tu conociste a mis padres?-fue lo que le preguntó un día Erik, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Charles tragó saliva, recordando la imagen que había visto hace muchos años en la mente de Erik. La imagen de su madre.  
  
-No-respondió, sin saber si era verdad o no.  
  
-El policía que me dejó aquí... ¿él no era mi padre, no? Tengo recuerdos de él y de su esposa, eran muy buenos, pero no recuerdo que fueran mis padres. Y antes de ellos, no recuerdo nada, todo es muy confuso-Erik estaba sentado en el sofá y tenía la vista clavada en sus rodillas.  
  
-No, él no era tu padre-Charles se acercó a él y le acarició el cabello.  
  
-Creo que mi madre tenía ojos marrones, pero... cada vez que intento recordar, algo, lo que sea, me duele mucho la cabeza y me siento muy mal-admitió. Finalmente miró a Charles, sus ojos estaban rojos, lucía demasiado aturdido.   
  
-Quizás por algo no recuerdas-comentó, luego se quedo en silencio, para que ambos lo asimilaran. Erik apretó los labios.  
  
-Quizás no necesito saber, tu eres mi familia-dijo, sonriendo un poco al fin. Charles asintió y le dio un rápido beso. Erik dejó escapar un suspiro y se sentó derecho-. Quizás ya no deba pensar en eso, cada vez que lo hago me siento muy solo-admitió.  
  
-No estas solo-susurró Charles. Erik le miró con mucha atención, el telépata sujetó sus manos-. Nunca volverás a estar solo.-el menor, finalmente, sonrió.  
  
-Tu tampoco-respondió, y un pedazo del alma de Charles, que él no sabía que estaba rota, se sanó.  
  
  
**  
  
  
 **26 años**  
  
Charles se compró un peine que prometía hacer crecer el cabello. Comenzaba a preocuparse por el poco pelo que veía en la parte superior de su cabeza. Erik sólo se rió y le prometió amarlo con o sin pelo, gordo o delgado. A Charles eso no le consoló ni le generó gracia.  
  
Erik creó un grupo de mutantes gay en la mansión, también tomó unas horas como profesor y pareció centrarse más en su trabajo. Como continuaba trabajando como activista gay y mutante era llamado a muchas conferencias y charlas. Fue un año en el que su nombre se dio a conocer. Eso ponía un poco nervioso a Charles, por miedo de que alguien reconociera al viejo Magneto. Aunque, seguramente muchos pensaban que ya había muerto o que estaba más viejo. Por suerte Erik aparte de su nombre y apellido, también utilizaba el apellido Xavier.  
  
Kurt, que tenía ocho años, comenzaba a relacionarlos como figuras paternas. Charles no sabía si estaba bien o mal, Erik se veía algo emocionado al respecto. De a momentos, se sentían como una familia. El tampoco sabía si emocionarse o no.  
  
  
**  
  
  
 **27 años**  
  
El año en el que “la peste rosa” explotó, su mundo entró en una pequeña crisis. Toda la comunidad homosexual estaba afligida y de pronto los fanáticos religiosos aparecieron gritando que el cielo caería sobre ellos. Él fue llamado de algunos hospitales para realizar estudios, junto con Hank se embarcaron en sus propias investigaciones. Erik fue llamado como activista y se dedicó a pelear por la atención médica a los homosexuales.   
  
Pasaron gran parte del tiempo en Nueva York, ya que era donde las cosas estaban explotando con más fuerza. Charles, Hank y otros mutantes científicos se dedicaron a estudiar como afectaba esto a los mutantes. Erik hizo un pequeño hueco en su billetera cuando le pidió ayuda económica para comprar una casa donde alojar enfermos que no tenían donde ir. Hubiera querido alojarlos en la mansión pero como aún no sabían los medios exactos de propagación, prefería mantenerlos alejados de los niños. Charles no pudo decir que no.   
  
Erik apareció en las noticias cuando termino peleándose en plena conferencia, golpeando a un cura que había gritado que todos los maricones morirían. Fue una de las pocas veces que Charles se sintió orgulloso por su violencia.   
  
Ambos se hicieron estudios para ver si tenían la enfermedad. Por momentos tenían miedo de besarse, por miedo a contagiarse, sobre todo porque ambos estaban en contacto directo con los infectados. Constantemente se revisaban en busca de ulceras, ronchas o manchas.   
  
Se asustaron mucho cuando Charles engripo. Solo fue una gripe.  
  
Erik y Mark alucinaron cuando se estrenó Thriller de Michael Jackson, a Charles no le gustó tanto. Erik volvió a la mansión mientras Mark volvía un tiempo a Nueva York para seguir peleando por la causa. Cuando volvieron a verse, Mark lloró en brazos de Erik porque las primeras marcas aparecieron en su cuerpo. El magnético se dedicó a cuidarlo y prometió que hallarían una cura. Erik lloró en brazos de Charles, seis meses después, cuando Mark murió.  
  
Erik ni siquiera se enteró cuando cumplió 28 años, demasiado ocupado peleando por los derechos que el estado les negaba. Charles también lo olvido, sentía que estaba cerca de una cura. La cura nunca se encontró.  
  
Ese año fueron a ver las Guerras de las Galaxias, el pequeño Kurt los acompaño, estaba muy emocionado. Más que nunca se sintieron como una familia. Erik miró mal a todos los que se atrevieran a mirarlos con asco o pena. Se vieron obligados a acostumbrarse a que muchos homofobos les desearan la muerte. “El Cancer Gay” se volvió una constante en su vida. Ese mismo año comenzó a llamarse SIDA.   
  
Kurt lloró por miedo a perderlos y quedar solo. Los tres prometieron que siempre serían una pequeña familia.  
  
  
**  
  
  
 **30 años**  
  
Se acostumbraron a utilizar preservativos durante el sexo, ambos intentan mantener su relación estable mientras seguían en sus actividades. Charles se consoló pensando que, aunque pasaban mucho tiempo separados, al menos ambos querían las mismas cosas.  
  
Ese año, en Estados Unidos, se dieron 1503 muertes por SIDA. Vieron más muerte de las que les gustaría.   
  
Charles, con pesar, dejó las investigaciones ya que se vio obligado a retomar sus actividades como director. Relegó de cargos a Hank, para que siguiera investigando. Erik solicitó que en la escuela se de información sobre cuidados en la sexualidad, Charles aceptó al instante.  
  
  
**  
  
  
 **31 años**  
  
Estaban tomando el té, eran las seis y media de la tarde, cuando explotó el reactor en Chernobyl. La tragedia fue algo que sacudió el mundo. Entre eso, y el bombardeo a Libia, Charles sintió que perdía un poco de fé en la humanidad, Erik le dijo que debían acostumbrarse y nunca dejar de pelear ni de amarse.  
  
Hicieron el amor, y quizás pareció que les resultó indiferente el asunto, pero habían aprendido a vivir entre guerras y si el mundo iba a acabarse, o todos iban a morir, preferirían hacerlo mientras se amaban.  
  
Charles vagamente pensó si acaso alguno de los seguidores de Shaw tuvo que ver con eso. Nunca quiso mencionarselo a Erik.  
  
A finales de ese año, estaban acostados en la cama, mirando estallar los fuegos artificiales por los festejos de Año nuevo; Erik le abrazó por la espalda y le preguntó si quería casarse con él. Charles se rió, y luego se giró a besarlo. Dijo que si.  
  
El magnético encontró más razones para seguir peleando su lucha.  
  
  
***  
  
  
 **32 años**  
  
  
Hacía demasiados años que convivían juntos, y estaban acostumbrados a no guardarse secretos, es por eso que Erik se sorprendió cuando, un día, revisando unas cajas del armario de Charles, encontró una foto antigua. Lo que le llamó la atención de la foto fue que se vio a si mismo, pero con una vestimenta de una época en la que él no vivió. Estaba completamente seguro que ese no era él, pero al mismo tiempo podía ver su cuerpo. Sin poder despegar sus ojos de la imagen, se arrodilló en el piso, de pronto sentía que el aire le faltaba, la cabeza le dolía horrores y el corazón le latía disparejamente. Se sentía débil, era como si no llegara aire a su cerebro. Un montón de imágenes vagaban en su cabeza; nebulosas, confusas, sin sentido. No podía ignorarlas pero pensar en ellas le hacía sentirse cada vez peor.  
  
Charles justo en ese momento estaba saliendo del baño y al verlo temblando, se acercó a él, preocupado. Dijo varias veces su nombre, y él lo escuchó como un eco lejano, casi sin poder razonarlo. No tenía idea de cómo se giró, de cómo le miró, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando en automático. Su cuerpo funcionaba, él sentía que su mente estaba agonizando. Parecía que su cerebro estuviera partiéndose al medio, nunca dicho de forma más literal-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó; su voz no parecía su vos. De pronto parecía la de un extraño, la de ese extraño impostor que posaba en la foto. No, no era sólo una foto, eran recortes de diarios y algunas otras cosas. No había podido seguir mirando porque tenía la certeza de que si veía más, iba a desmayarse. Charles había abierto los ojos como platos, lucía atónito y muy preocupado. Con la silla, rodó un poco más cerca. El telépata no sabía qué decir y se puso más nervioso al ver como su pareja adquiría una tonalidad extraña en la piel. Erik estaba muy pálido-¡¿Por qué tienes esta foto de mi?! ¡¡¿Qué son todas esas cosas?!-junto con el grito algunas cosas de metal estallaron, el magnético se sobresalto, mostrándose desorientado, como si no hubiera notado que era él quien estaba fuera de control. Charles sintió, a través de su telépatia, que le dolía el pecho y que cada vez se sentía peor. Como si su mente estuviera trabajando en exceso y de un momento a otro fuera a pararse. Eso lo asustó muchísimo. Sabía que no era bueno que Erik se enterará de su vida pasada.  
  
Las mejillas del más joven se bañaron en lagrimas que ni siquiera supo que dejó caer. Todo Erik temblaba y Charles estaba seguro de que se encontraba al borde de un ataque de pánico-Erik, cariño, respira-el chico parecía querer hacerle caso, pero no podía, ni bien inhalaba algo de aire ya estaba soltándolo. Había empezado a sudar y su mente trabajaba cada vez más y más acelerada-. Ven-le ordenó, y por suerte este nuevo Erik si sabía obedecerle, ya que, a pesar de todo, se acercó a él y se arrodilló a su lado. Recargó la frente contra las rodillas de Charles, sintiendo que no podía moverse porque iba a venirse abajo.   
  
-Dime quien es él, dime quien es él... soy yo, ¿por qué soy yo? ¡¡Yo no soy el!!-su mente era un completo descontrol y Charles quería internarse en ella pero no podía. Los recuerdos, las imágenes, ambas vidas, desfilaban demasiado rápido por la parte consciente del cerebro de Erik, y este al no poder entender ni registrarlo, cada vez se asustaba más, sentía en su cabeza pensamientos que no eran suyos y se veía hacer cosas que nunca hizo. El inglés intentó levantarlo un poco, hacer que lo mirara.  
  
-Erik, mírame, respira cariño, cálmate. Mírame-repitió, pero el chico no podía enfocar sus ojos, sólo negaba con la cabeza, cada vez estaba más al borde de una crisis nerviosa. Charles no sabía qué hacer, lo jaló desde la nuca para besarlo, esperando que así se relaje. Erik no dejo ni de llorar ni de temblar, pero, con la cercanía, el telépata pudo internarse en su mente. Calmó el lío de pensamientos, bloqueando en el inconsciente aquellos que pertenecían al viejo Erik, hizo que el nuevo Erik se calmara y olvidara parte de lo ocurrido, finalmente alteró parte de su percepción.  
  
Cuando se separaron, Erik aún tenía las mejillas bañadas en lagrimas. Se veía de nuevo como un niño, aunque ya era un adulto. Miró de nuevo la foto, sus ojos ya estaban un poco mas centrados, aunque aun asustados-Se parece mucho a mi-susurró. Charles asintió, aliviado de que ya no pensara que eran la misma persona-¿Estas conmigo porque me parezco a él?-preguntó, y se escuchaba tan angustiado que el telépata sintió un dolor en el pecho.  
  
-Tu no te pareces en nada a él-aseguró.  
  
-¡Tenemos los mismos ojos! Y nuestro rostro es parecido... es alto como yo y...  
  
-Él era frío y distante, y tu eres cariñoso. Él era capaz de abandonarme por sus ideales y tú nunca te irías. El no se permitía sentir mucho y tu eres pura emoción. Él sabía primar sus guerras por encima de cualquier cosa, lo cual lo convertía en un poderoso activista, pero tu me primas a mi. A él no le gustaban mucho los humanos. Él tuvo una vida dura, tu has vivido más fácilmente. Tú tienes amigos... él estaba muy sólo. Él... era fuerte e increíblemente poderoso y soportó muchas cosas, era un gran hombre y tienes muchas cosas similares a él, pero no te pareces demasiado-Erik le miró sin saber que decir, se levantó, y se acomodó el cabello, se negaba a soltar la foto. No podía dejar de mirarla.  
  
-Tu... lo amaste-no era una pregunta.  
  
-Si. Eramos pareja-susurró. Los ojos de Erik ahora le miraron.  
  
-¿Aún le amas?-Charles se quedó callado, sin saber que decir. Luego cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró.  
  
-Si. Nunca voy a poder dejar de amarlo-admitió, sintiéndose algo culpable. Erik dejó escapar un suspiro algo extraño, su cuerpo acababa de vibrar. Se veía confundido, pero extrañamente aliviado. Charles le dio tiempo de analizar las cosas, no sabía como iba a reaccionar. Sólo esperaba que todo resultara bien.  
  
-Debería sentirme enojado, o triste, incluso celoso, pero... extrañamente una parte de mi, que siempre estuvo nerviosa, se acaba de calmar-susurró, un poco desconcertado. Se mordió el labio-¿Eso es raro?-preguntó. Charles sonrió un poco.  
  
-Claro que no-aseguró. Nunca había considerado eso, nunca considero que el viejo Erik pudiera estar celoso del nuevo Erik, o viceversa-También siempre te amare-Erik le sonrió en respuesta.  
  
-Lo sé. Y gracias por eso-el joven se inclinó, apoyando sus frentes juntas, y le dio un corto beso. Charles le rodeó los hombros, en un cálido abrazo-. Es un alivio, porque siento que no podría no amarte. Suena cursi pero... creo que si muriéramos y volviéramos a nacer, yo seguiría amándote. Pienso que nacimos para estar juntos-Charles dejó escapar una risa mientras asentía.  
  
-Me siento igual. Siento que nací para amarte bajo cualquier circunstancia.-susurro, sintiendo que cualquier pesar del pecho se le borraba con aquellas palabras. Quizás era hora de entender que, de alguna manera confusa, los dos hombres que amaba habitaban en ese cuerpo que tenía enfrente, y que debía hacerlos sentir amados a ambos por igual, para que Erik se sintiera aceptado por completo-No importa como, aunque el mundo este de cabeza.  
  
-Si, siempre te encontrare. Y siempre te amare.-Charles volvió a unir sus bocas, besando a ese hombre que siempre lograba dar vueltas su universo, ese hombre que llegaba y sacudía su vida, complicándolo todo. ¿Cómo no iban a amarse? Si cuando estaban separados lo único que sabían hacer era sobrevivir, sólo sabían vivir amándose, aunque a veces resultara doloroso.  
  
No pudo evitar volver a agradecer al cielo por esta nueva oportunidad. Estaba con el hombre que amaba. No era el Erik que conoció en el pasado, tampoco era el niño que crió, ni el revoltoso adolescente, ni el joven hormonal. Era un conjunto de todos ellos, era un hombre que había vivido, y cambiado, y evolucionado, quizás mucho más que otros, pero ¿acaso la vida no consistía en cambiar?  
  
Sea como fuese, bajo cualquier condición, en cualquier país, a cualquier edad, con cualquier nombre... el hombre al que estaba besando siempre seria “su” Erik. Y Charles, siempre iba a pertenecerle también.   
  
Ellos eran Charles Xavier y Erik Lehensheer, Magneto y el Profesor X, también eran sólo Charles y Erik. Lo importante era admitir que en este, o en cualquier otro mundo, sus vidas y sus destinos siempre estarían entrelazados.  
  
Hay almas que nacen para amarse bajo cualquier circunstancia, incluso en situaciones bizarras.  
  
  


Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen ahí, a pesar de la larga espera, todavía leyendo. Intentare ir poniendome al día ;) Sólo pido paciencia. 
> 
> Al fin esta historia a acabado, y menos mal que era un one-shot xD
> 
> Ojala les haya gustado, criticas y sugerencias son siempre bienvenidas. Intenten no ser muy crudos xD
> 
> un besaso a todos!!!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Si llegaron aquí merecen un premio!
> 
> Como dije, este fic nació de un comentario que me dejaron en el fic de La Hermandad, donde me dijeron, y cito: "me dan las ganas de que entre por esa puerta Charles y lo llevé a la mansión como si fuera un niño" (CS90 ;) )
> 
> Bueno, como han podido ver, todo lo desvirtué bastante. Pero bueno, lo escribí fácil así que fui feliz. Lo peor, es que tengo antojada una segunda parte (un Erik adolescente me re mola). Quizás la haga. En fin, besos! Gracias por leer


End file.
